Dum Vivimus, Vivamus
by XIIVA
Summary: All these years in space - They thought they knew each other before? The Enterprise embarks on a Shore Leave that will make them all think again. Excerpt: "Always so optimistic - He'll never want you. Even as Captain, you will always be inferior." Pre-Slash to Slash
1. Time is Life

While we Live, Let us Live.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nothing but the plot and OC's belong to me.  
>This won't be in perfect chronological order and there will be flashbacks.<br>I'll try to make it as easy as possible. Sometimes I end up confusing myself.

**Warning: **Graphic Violence -

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>UNIDENTIFIED SHIP <span>**

The USS Enterprise NCC 1701 is cursed. Jim doesn't understand if this is a result of his very existence or if it's the mission itself but it's pretty much dammed to hell. There really could be no other explanation because the only alternative would be that the universe hates them. Why is everything so complicated? Maybe it's some prepubescent boy toying with them for entertainment – like he couldn't find entertainment anywhere else in the infinite black vacuum. He should ask his XO's opinion on this? Jim paused to reconsider his thoughts. What would be the point in asking if he already knew the answer –

_'I do not acknowledge the universe as a separate entity or being therefore I cannot deduce it's behavioral nature.' _

Then he would stop to do one of those eye-rolls and it would scream - _are you deliberately being obtuse? - ._

It would all end with a _'Captain.'_

So far the team has been on the ship for at least two hours with no success. At least they should be thankful that there was no indication of detection on this dusty, old alien ship. They shouldn't even be here. Why do non –Federal citizens decide to embark on a planet wide terrorism the moment the Enterprise finally gets some well-earned shore leave? Granted, this was a very important mission, important indeed but he couldn't shake the feeling that the little boy was laughing at him and proud of his newest handiwork.

The away team opened the hatch to where the prisoners are supposedly located.

"Hello?" Jim spoke.

There was no indication of how big the room was since it was so dark. That, and he was sure the away team couldn't see their hands in front of them.

"Kirk to Enterprise, Sulu do you read any life signs? We're stuck in a black cocoon here." He touched the walls and it felt organic in a way. There was slime reeking from the walls as if it had pores. The room smelled of rotting carcasses and piss. Obviously the humidity was a sign of the lack of a ventilation system. The ship was as disgusting as the things that owned it.

"More like a dark abyss I tell yea. The place could go down for miles, Jim." McCoy made his appearance by contacting his palm to Jim's shoulder. The doctor couldn't believe the situation they were in. Civilians didn't sign up for this mess; they don't know what's in store above the Earth's atmosphere let alone unexplored space. He could bet that the majority was ignorant of the existence of non-Federal planets. If only they knew. Heck, he signed up to ride this flying balloon in dead space, scattering his atoms all over the place and he still couldn't handle it. The only reason was because he was desperate and had the opportunity with being in the command of his former roommate.

"Sir, there are seven life readings not including you and the away team." Sulu commed in with Chekov -

"Vat?! If there is no one there try touching the walls for a trap door. Vat could be the only explanation, Kepten." Poor, Chekov. It wasn't even in Jim to make him report back to his quarters for being emotionally compromised. Of course the boy genius would only claim insignificant previous relations with one of the prisoners but anyone who took the time to look could tell he was distraught. He had to give it to him, he didn't even stutter and worked to his utmost efficiency.

Another voice reported back as well.

"Proceed with extreme caution, this could very well be a trap Captain."

"Could be? What - no percentage Spock?"

"Seventy-nine point six seven percent, Captain. Whether your inquiry was of actual curiosity or your form to tantalize now is not the time." Spock cut off the communication. He couldn't blame him for being snappy.

Of course McCoy had to insert his two cents. "I'm all for getting his knots in a twist but we need to cross the finish line in this race." He sneered.

Lemli the new head of Security OPS and his five personnel just turned to stare at the southern doctor. Jim sometimes forgot that his friend's speech pattern seemed to throw people off.

"Okay everyone, we're looking for a trap door and lets try to avoid an actual trap if you get my drift."

The away team took small steps touching the walls that were a few feet ahead. Jim pushed at probable pressure points at the wall on his left while the rest of the team proceeded to inspect the rest of the room. After only ten minutes and some there was a large thump.

"What the hell was that?"

One of the personnel responded. "Um Sir, I just took a stumble. Nothing to report or of any concern." The man stiffened his body so fast it was sensed in the dark room. It's funny how the loss of eyesight, even when temporary amplified the other senses. Broadcasted really. Did Lemli really bring a rookie along such an important mission? His irritation slowly rose.

"Well, what did you fall on?" he spat.

"Gimme a minute …" McCoy volunteered himself and was already searching the floor if those sounds were any indication. Shuffling on his right, shuffling on his left, the sound of a dragging body across the floor. After a few moments there was a clunk… seems like he found something.

"There's a handle on the floor – "

"Phasers ready." Jim had no time to hesitate. He needed answers and he needed them now. There were no explosions or armed Orions waiting to attack. A small amount of green light emitted from the door attached to the floor as it was being lifted and gave McCoy's face a strange hue. Jim became afraid the moment he looked at the doctor's frozen expression. What if there were bodies in the vault? Jim hated to admit it but there was a possibility that the prisoners were murdered, traded off or worse before they even reached this ships trajectory. He could already imagine the crazed paparazzi – the perpetual memorials – the interviews that would try to suck out every detail of this mission. There would be journalists that would feed off this story for years. The conspiracy theorists that would suck on to this bait and make the web go viral with their own stories. Would the Enterprise be blamed? This was probably the most ultimate form of terrorism because it not only applied to the Starfleet Federation but also installed great fear in every person of Earth. Just because they weren't members of Starfleet doesn't mean they weren't well known. Every one of these prisoners touched the hearts of many on different levels.

"Come back 'er and best believe I'll beat your ass to the ground!" A panicked male voice broke through the vault.

"Stay away!" This time it was a female.

More and more voices kicked in.

"Hey, hey, hey sshhh we're trying to rescue you here. Sure wouldn't work if they came back 'cause of all your screamin."

Clearly things were not the worst if McCoy could resort to sass. Jim went behind him and told the OPS to stand behind. There were five young adults staring back and all of them were stiff. They didn't appear greatly injured, traumatized maybe but no signs of torture.

"I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. My away team and I here to bring you back home, everyone's safe "

"Where is Shiiva? She's with you, no?" The same woman disregarded everything Jim said, with good reason too because now he was noticing that there were missing prisoners, _great. _

A man of tanned skin and tall-thin stature approached the Captain. He shook his head to remove his chestnut bangs from those narrow eyes before speaking. "Three are missing. Shiiva was taken and the other two escaped to get her and I stayed back with the rest." The man paused to give Jim a look over before he stated his name. "Celcio Luciano, took you long enough Starfleet." He sneered making his high cheekbones evident then turned around.

"Yea, we're not familiar with the ship so we decided to not go wandering around in case there ... actually was a rescue." She hesitated at the last comment. Probably not to insult them any further since this Celcio guy was pissed. A woman with ebony skin looked at Jim, her skin glistening with sweat. He pointed at her."…You. What's your name?"

"uh.. Ashley. Ashley Vern." She heaved as exhaustion was taking over.

Her full lips turned into a frown, as she looked at Celcio.

"They freakin' took her– They tried taking Ashley too, something about exotic skin. I swear when I get my hands back on them…" The man quivered as he responded.

He had a bruised face and bloody knuckles. Bones immediately rushed to him for scanning. Brief moments later the blinking came to a halt.

"Minor contusions – Show me your arm – yea… we'll need to fix that. Consider yourself lucky kid. Wait – your heart rate is through the roof!"

The prisoner didn't even stutter. "Minor claustrophobia. Imagine being in a tiny box waiting for freakin' aliens to pick you off one by one. Don't waste time on me, Shiiva's missing and I'm sure the other two got themselves into some deep shit."

He shoved McCoy away and sat back down near the wall.

Another prisoner scoffed. "Typical of them. I bet they got themselves killed."

She didn't look well off herself; she had a black eye and a split lip, her black hair in a complete mess. He probably couldn't pick her off of a magazine if he had to. Eyeliner was mushed all over her face. She must have been crying for hours. God, what happened in here? Lemli looked between the two in utter amazement. As a military man he had participated in many mission in his years and not once has he met a group of physically injured young adults with an attitude that screamed confidence and defiance. This did not match the report, not one bit. He cleared his throat and resumed keeping watch for possible assailants.

He cleared his throat and resumed keeping watch for possible assailants.

"I'm going to need names and we'll beam you back aboard our ship. We'll look for the other three." Celcio's scoff could have been heard from a mile away. "...trust me. Now anymore names I should know…"

He scanned the room before referring to the aggressive claustrophobic man from before. McCoy noticed how the man lying on the ground didn't have any intentions in responding. Knowing of his condition he stepped into the prisoner's personal space. "Your name boy."

The injured man at the wall responded with a hoarse voice. His black shoulder length straight hair covered his face. A small mischievous grin was present. "Zelman Zahid."

Jim looked to Lemli hoping he was recording the information. He turned away to walk towards the other prisoner. He squinted to get a better view of her. He looked at the short woman with a platinum pixie cut from before.

"Irina Galliulin." Her accent wasn't as thick as a certain ensign.

"Ara Fayruz" The female on Jim's right sighed. Now satisfied, he wanted to get more information to continue with this mission.

"Mr. Luciano, what are the names of the other three?" Jim referred to the only man that could resemble a leader in this group. No matter his attitude.

"Her name is Shiiva Asli, and the two guys are Giovanni Acardi and Isa."

"Isa what?"

"If there was a sur-name I would have given one, don't you think?" Celcio huffed. Before Jim could set this man straight he was interrupted.

"Acardi as in AcardiCorp?!" McCoy questioned the man.

The prisoners all nodded in unison and some hummed with a mere sound of confirmation. "Well fuck me – "

What did AcardiCorp have to do with this? Of course the doctor couldn't believe the son of Lance Acardi would be on this ship. The man was a multi-millionaire whose family led the technological revolution for generations and his son had no relations to the prisoners - Did he?

"Kirk to Enterprise. I have five prisoners ready to beam up and three OPS. Get the MedBay ready. Bones and Lemli are sticking with me to look for the others. " Jim commed out after the response.

"Okay, you guys are about to go on our ship I'll inform you when we find the others. Bones, Lemli lets search the rest of this damn ship."

The prisoners gathered together and became less transparent by the moment. Once they disappeared Jim looked at McCoy and Lemli and headed out.

Once they left the small compartment and exited the dark room they proceeded to go to the higher decks of the foreign ship. The ship consisted of native symbols so finding directions of any kind was like finding a needle in a haystack. The air was getting heavier and each step required more strength. Muffled noises took place and they went at a complete halt.

"Captain, there is a commotion behind the door on our right."

The OPS was right. It sounded like there was fighting taking place. The stationed Orions ran to the room like flies going towards the light. Shots arose that didn't sound like phasers. Seems like they found the other prisoners.

"If the prisoners were as obstinate as the rest they probably started this." Jim whispered as he set his phaser.

"A bunch of spoiled young adults if you ask me but can damn well handle their own." Jim couldn't agree more.

"Sure, Bones. Phasers ready, set to stun. We're going to jump in there and take as many as we can."

"Element of surprise, Captain?"

Jim turned to Lemli and gave him one of his signature charming smiles. "You're catching on, OPS." He slammed his back and took a better stance ready to pounce.

McCoy leaned closer to the head of Security. "At least, you're understanding the Enterprise way." He muttered.

Lemli couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Would that be our Captain's tendency to go for his gut over protocol and undermining my authority every step of the way even though I have years of experience?"

He leaned closer. "Exactly." McCoy didn't even stutter.

As if on cue, the Captain turned to both of them completely unaware of the conversation that was taking place. "Lets get them."

The men ran to the metal opening, barged in and immediately took fire on any man with green pigmentation. McCoy seemed like he was reaching some trouble but nothing he couldn't handle. They were fast and McCoy had to resort to hand-to-hand combat. Eventually, one delivered his knuckles directly to his gut and he heaved with nausea. He retaliated by using the rear of the phaser on his offenders' head and all that could be heard was a loud crack. The body went lifeless in front of him.

"Dammit I'm a doctor, not OPS!" he screamed to no one in particular. Greasy strands were now all over his face and every part of his body was ringing in pain because of his super-hero antics.

Lemli kept his defenses not stopping once, attacking Orion, one by measly one. It was evident that he had more knowledge of hand–to–hand combat than the rest of the group. Once he realized the Orions were coming too close to fire, he immediately put the phaser in his belt and closed his fists. He jumped on the spot preparing his mind to make his body a weightless weapon to his disposal. If Lemli was anything, he was old-school. A heavy body ran into him slamming his body to the wall but he wasn't held there for long. He put all his strength into his right leg and kicked the alien in its lower abdomen staggering him back a few steps. This gave him the opportunity to give him a crushing blow to the face. Lemli smelled the metallic blood seeping from his shoulders but ignored it as he proceeded to attack. This was his life's work; he would be dammed if he let a couple of possible broken bones interfere with his mission. No matter the expressions and saying on the Enterprise, he was always the red shirt to return, always. Save whoever needs to be saved. Pain was only in the mind. The adrenaline was on hyper drive and no one was going to stop once they were all down in agony.

McCoy looked at the man and his mind couldn't process what was taking place, it was all too fast. One down, two down, where did that one come from? Did he just head-butt that huge guy? He lifted his blue shirt up to his elbows and pointed his phaser to as many Orions as he could. Two more noticed the doctor's presence and took out their weapons preparing to fire. Stopping for even a moment seemed like a huge mistake. The taller one stepped right in front of him, grabbed his collar and lifted him in the air pointing his weapon. He wanted to scream but there was nothing coming out. Any minute there would be brain matter all over the ground. Before he could recite a prayer in his mind his back slammed to the floor and a couple of thuds to the ground followed.

"You should watch your back more, Bones." Jim took down the group with his phaser and gave him a hand to lift him up. Blood was splattered across his face and his golden shirt seemed to have gone through a tough time.

"Shut up, kid. Every dog can have a few fleas." McCoy scuffed the dirt off his shirt. He signed in relief, there was no way he was going to die out here.

Jim's aim obviously improved since his last mission because he was taking every single one of them down. Unlike the rest, the Orions didn't even have a chance to come close enough for hand-to-hand combat.

Lemli approached looking like he was on autopilot. "I'm going to act like I knew what that meant." As he spoke McCoy examined the rest of the room.

It was of smoke and unconscious bodies, dead or alive, he didn't care to know. The men walked over all of them to get to the stairs. Whatever started this hassle wasn't evident down here. Lemli went in front of the Captain and doctor with his phaser ready. Jim understood that this was protocol but dang, he could handle himself. He was a grown man and all.

There were openings that lead to another room at the top. _The Bridge. _

Jim took a step forward and cracked a piece of glass on the floor. Shit.

"Come in here and I'll shoot!"

Jim pushed Lemli out of the way to stick out his palm right outside the entrance. McCoy gave the OPS a knowing glance. Lemli was growing more furious, the Enterprise way he said. Breath, in and out.

"We're here to rescue you. See … My hand's not the color of the food a kid would tend to ignore on their lunch plates..." Jim tried to apply humor hoping it would work.

The strong male voice spoke. "Lower your hand. Come in."

Jim stepped forward with McCoy and Lemli right behind him. He was not prepared for what he saw next. The familiar face that stared back at him lowered his weapon and looked back. If air could stop it would have at that moment. The man gulped just as his stern expression began to loosen.

"Uh, I'm Captain Kirk of the ….US…S Enterprise? I .."

Lemli nudged at Jim to look around and noticed the bodies everywhere. Jim was so caught up with the man he didn't notice his surroundings.

"She's still conscious but not for long. I have to report to med bay to do emergency surgery on her. The scanner states she has internal bleeding. Poor girl must have been kicked senseless."

McCoy looked at the rest of her but when he reached her pelvic region it was clear what else was done to her. Clothes torn, blood … blood everywhere.

"Dr. McCoy to Enterprise, prep the Medbay for surgery quick." He commed off then looked at one of the prisoners.

"Save them please." The man motioned to the other body lying on the floor - A man with brown shaggy hair and blood all over his face. Acardi - Definitely a huge impact.

"Time is - …"

"Time is life." Jim completed. The young man turned to the Captain with wide eyes and a jaw that refused to close. Jim turned on his comm not removing eye contact for even a second. "Kirk to Enterprise. We have found the remaining prisoners…six to beam up."

The stranger snapped. "I'm NOT leaving."

Jim knew better than to argue with him.

"Lemli I'm going to ask you to go with Bones. I'll stay with the prisoner" he sighed.

"I can't leave you on the ship sir!" Lemli knew that whatever this young man had planned it would definitely not work. Not while alone with Orions scattered around the ship and the obviously hostile prisoner. He could sense his anger from a mile away, it was understandable but who or what it was directed at was the complicated part. He nodded his head understanding that the Captains word was final, no matter how stupid.

McCoy glared at the prisoner. Didn't he understand the severity of the situation? Why would he want to stay on this damned ship? He had huge concerns he knew he should let be known but the girl… He nodded as well. Priorities took place, he'd question Jim later, if he came back.

Blue light scattered across the room and took the prisoners with McCoy.

Once everyone was gone the silence seemed like it possessed actual weight.

Jim scowled at the prisoner. Would it make him a bad person to want to bash his head in? To scream at him for everything he's done, didn't do and could have done? Would it make him crazy to want to hug him so tight that one didn't know where each limb began and ended? To feel like he was finally home no matter how war-torn, a light at the end of a dark beacon. His black orbs bore into his soul because he knew, oh how he knew everything.

_Dear Agony, before the universe could harass him it was his distant relative the sun. Her rays attacked him in the deprived planet. She would remain longer up in the sky than the norm to cackle at him as she looked at his dead friends, melting their skin as food sources for the crows. She always provided for the animals. The hoarse crying of babies next to their dead mothers who were deemed unworthy, the fires of outdated guns from uniformed men that ended the cries in the dead of the night. No one was going to save him; no one even knew what was going on. Hundreds of years into the technological revolution and basic communication wasn't working the one time it was needed. Maybe they knew. He wouldn't put it past them; it's not like Starfleet helped his family when his father gave his life for them. A part of Jim wishes he didn't, everyone else be damned. Wasn't he more important than the Federation? He was his blood – that's more than enough reason to have stayed. Jim asked his father how that would feel - Knowing that the people he risked his life for, devoted his life for won't even acknowledge his son? He'd die on this God forsaken planet and he would just be a bundle of bones that would join the sand while his father's name was carved on some elite tombstone equally as insignificant. Eyelids became heavy staring at her, begging her to release him just like his friends. The troops should not have the satisfaction of taking his life. Minutes, hours, days for all he knew passed and something was splashed in his face. "Arrgh!" _

_"Don't scream, don't even talk." _

_Was that another voice? He was imagining things, he must be. _

_Oh no, they've captured him. He couldn't feel her rays on him because she left. Why didn't she take him, he only asked one thing and she couldn't even give him that! _

_Rough hands wrapped around his neck, moist lips attacked his and he couldn't breath anymore. His throat was stuffed and he had to re-teach his body the natural reflex of swallowing. It tasted metallic, plain, almost like…water? Jim opened his crusty eyes to the night and looked at the boy in front of him with a brown pouch that looked like it use to be orange. The black furred animal growled at him with its large canine teeth that surpassed its wide chin. He didn't look like a soldier. His hollow cheeks were the most noticeable things about him. He looked like he was in need of a good meal and haircut, like him - like everybody...who was alive at least. But they're all dead. It was odd; his skin was pale instead of sun-kissed. His raven hair was tussled and up to his shoulders. He looked so young… a kid just kissed him! _

_"I can't think of another reason for someone to lie in the desert waiting to get eaten or shot or worse. Tell me, is the Terran expression that links the lack of pigmentation to hair and limited knowledge credible?" _

_"uh…" Jim couldn't form a coherent thought. Too many words, why was the afterlife so complicated? He talked funny too. The boy raised his ashy hand to his face. _

_"No, don't speak. That was rhetorical blondie. Now get up so I can go to my sorry excuse of a place and ask myself why I couldn't walk past you." He held out his hand staring at the road ahead of them. _

_Did someone actually want to save him? After a few stolen moments of hesitation Jim took the gloved covered hand and since he couldn't speak he decided to show his gratitude by embracing the boy in his arms. _

_"You'll repay me by not being the death of me. Lets go, time is life." The over-sized animal went behind Jim to nudged forward with a gruff. _

_Time is life. Maybe he would actually become more than just ashes in the sand. _

It was over. Why did this always happen to him? He finished the mission so why did Jim feel like his life was just a bundle of clustered fuck.

The prisoner moved closer to the Captain and lifted his hand near his palm, fingers touched for a brief moment.

"Ah, its you." He scoffed in disgust "How unfortunate." then everything went to blackness.

**USS ENTERPRISE NCC 1701 **

Red – One of many hues and wavelengths that are just present and contain little to no significance. A human child can see multiple shades of hues in the breaking of white light in a Terran projection known as the rainbow.

Humans always tend to seek a deeper meaning to a plethora of objects so they can 'color' their life so to speak. Red could be plastered on houses and street walls with Gold on the eve of a New Year as a symbol for 'Good Luck'. Centuries ago it could be present in a four-leaf flower pinned on ones chest for remembrance. It could seep out of arteries, veins and capillaries of a human as a shade of blood – death. If one were to ask Spock his opinion on symbols before the mission he would say it is another part of the human culture he has yet to comprehend. Now, he can no longer deny this illogical feeling to the color red. He can no longer deny that when red is flickered throughout the ship fear is the only equivalent to this emotion growing inside him. This is because no matter what percentage he calculates for potential danger – there still is danger, and it will always – always include his Captain.

_Beep _

_Beep _

_Beep _

Once the turbo lift opened Spock walked swiftly to the bridge to address his senior officers.

"Red alert. Everyone to battle stations."

Uhura turned her seat to look at Spock.

"Hostile ship has requested transmission as of two minutes ago, sir. But -"

She stopped a moment carefully considering her next words.

"He claims he wants to speak to the Captain. Strange, it's written in perfect Standard."

"Peculiar indeed. Lieutenant Sulu, scan the ship for any other prisoners besides the Captain."

"Aye,sir."

Spock paged the only person who could give the information he needs.

"Bridge to Transporting Room. Are all listed personnel on board?"

Scott' s voice broadcasted across the bridge.

"Argh – No, sir. There is two more missing. The away team is also on board – except the Captain of course. Some are injured but is handling some of 'em sir – No! Stop it – you can't take it. Well call him ye'r damn self lassy – Wha..." After some noises of struggle another voice took over the comm.

"What the hell is going on Spock? He was JUST fine. I left my tricorder but the sensors here say his lifeline is quickly dissipating. Tell me you know something on Jim's secret plan on wanting to be left behind."

"While your concern is duly noted, doctor I do not know the answer. The Captain has taken his own measures without consulting you or I. Again."

"There are two life readings present with the captain on the bridge of the hostile ship, sir." Sulu interrupted.

"Get him back Spock." With that, McCoy cut off the line.

Spock turned to the child-like ensign. His hand movements on his stations were slightly hesitant as he was taking in all the information. He would offer the sentiment of letting him go to the Transporting Room but there were priorities – the Captain's life is at stake. The transmission signal was blinking and he referred back to Uhura.

"On screen."

With a click of a pressure point gasps took over the bridge. If Spock could do so he would have as well. This view was all too familiar.

"Ah, Starfleet has finally decided to bestow me the honor of a response."

The bridge of the hostile ship consisted of the Captain being held up by a tall pale man who seemed four centimeters shorter than Spock. His ink-like wavy mane stopped right at his pectorals and covered the majority of his face. His accent indicated that his origins were from the Terran country of Britain however; his ethnicity was somewhat complicated to point. Something wasn't adding up and it seemed the man on the screen came to the same conclusion. Fascinating.

"This is Acting Captain Spock –

"S'chn T'gai Spock of Vulcan, the perfect son of Sarek."

"Spock of USS Enterprise – to whom am I speaking?"

Both men overlapped each other only to come to an awkward halt.

"Don't looked so shocked Mr. Spock, it was a simple deduction really – you are very known after all."

Spock completely ignored the culprits comment. "I find it odd as to why you are holding hostage the very man who lead the away team to your rescue."

"Is every one of my people on board?"

"They have boarded and are in Medbay. The last beamed female is now in emergency surgery." Why Spock was conversing with a terrorist he'd never know. The man had a face of doubt.

"Vulcans do not lie." He continued.

"Ah, yes that. But you are only _half-Vulcan_ after all." The terrorist pointed the weapon at the screen taunting Spock.

He became immune to comments regarding his unique physiology. However with the intended insult coming out of his lips it seemed almost… personal.

"I have one request, simple really."

Spock was almost urged to quote Starfleet protocol about negotiating with terrorists but protocol's value diminished if not disappeared when it came to the Captain.

Spock nodded his head to signal his understanding as degrading as it was.

"Good now - I want you to blow up this bloody ship to mere atoms."

The senior staff all looked at each other in puzzlement.

Why would one ask for a ship to explode when one was residing in it? The request was of benefit to no one of either party.

"You are in the – "

"Obviously. It's just me, the Captain here and this knocked out slaver on the bridge. You _will_ lock torpedoes on this filth. Your Captain's life line is on this sac of flesh here." That would explain Jim's life signs suddenly being erratic. "Once we are beamed up I will use this recently retrieved tricorder to view his lifeline – if there still is one – If I get what I want, you get what you want."

The culprits request was manageable and of no difficulty if planned right. What's obvious is that the culprit has an agenda and he was willing to use any means necessary to get it. Including his Captain.

Sulu turned his chair to face the Spock and whisper. "Seems like a legit plan, sir. I don't see the reason to not agree."

Chekov agreed by aggressively nodding his head. He did not hesitate to state his bias opinion on the matter.

"I vant it blown up, sir. Like it never existed."

Spock turned to the only crew member that resided with logic almost as much as him.

"I don't see the problem sir." Her lips twitched a little bit. "We were technically forced." Ironic indeed.

"What gives you the impression that our security will not apprehend you immediately once beamed onto the ship?"

"I'm only asking that you blow up an Orion slave ship. Why is Starfleet always so difficult?" The culprit was becoming more irritated by the second. "Honestly, would you want to take a calculated risk with your Captain?" The man shoved Jim closer placing the phaser harder on his head. "Do not test me."

Spock slowly nodded his head.

"We will comply." He turned to Chekov to give the signal.

"Lieutenant Sulu, lock torpedo coordinates on the hostile ship."

"Locked sir." He nodded.

"Prepare the crew for immediate disengage at warp five. That should suffice to escape the explosion's radius."

"Aye, sir" Sulu turned fully into his station and got to work.

"Lieutenant Uhura, inform Starbase Twelve of our current situation."

"Aye, sir."

"Bridge to Transporting room – The Captain and the assailant will be beaming up. Is the security team still present?"

"Aye, sir. They won't seem to put away their phasers any time soon either." Scotty complained.

"Security." Spock's voice screamed authority.

Many men responded with a "Yes, sir" in unison.

"Once the Captain is beamed up – I want the man detained and the Captain immediately sent to Medbay. Two members accompany him as will. The assailant is not to be trusted. I will be there shortly.'

And with that Spock cut off the comm. Spock gave Sulu the cue to begin.

"Five."

He was going to confront the prisoner and ask why he would risk his life and the Captains all for this request.

"Four."

How did the prisoners get separated once aboard the ship? The prisoner threatening the Captain and the one lying on the floor must have escaped to rescue the injured female.

"Three."

As a slave-ship Spock could only imagine the horrendous acts done to the prisoners.

If so, the man's act could be understood. It was just another form of an illogical emotional response.

"Two."

He was safe and yet he decided to stay to become a prisoner once again all for this … "relief". Spock knew one thing for sure; the Orions on that ship would join the particles of space and not threaten anymore-innocent lives.

"One."

**21 HOURS BEFORE **

Jim slammed the door when entering the room and screamed in frustration. McCoy could guess where he was and what he did. He just paced the room holding his head and the doctor just sat there getting bored. It was all so boring.

"C'mon Jim, He's not going to join us. Why even bother, just let him act like the computer he his every shore- leave." McCoy threw on his leather jacket then lumped himself on his bed. He grabbed his shoes on the side not listening to a word the kid had to say. It was always the same old thing. Sometimes it would make him feel like he was in a room with his daughter crying for candy and wouldn't be satisfied until it was in her mouth.

_Lets take Spock here! - He would love this. - Oh he has to do this with us! _

Then once Jim gets rejected in some way he would complain about it for the rest of their outing. The crew gave him the responsibility of making sure the kid doesn't do the same thing again, it always ruined the mood. He decided to stop the shipwreck before it even sank. Spock stays away.

Jim paced the room in a towel then stopped at the closet to look for an outfit. He needed to go to the gym. Water driblets were sliding down his chest and down the lines of his hips; the kid never bothered fully drying himself. As he slid coat after coat on the hangers he settled for a dark denim jacket and a grey tank. He tossed it on his shoulder then proceeded to look around the messed up bed. McCoy was a man of medicine and granted, he has seen every form of the human body but Jim was surely an exception. It did not make him feel lust of any kind but it sure made him look down at his own stomach in comparison. The gym sounds like a good idea right about now.

"It's just not fair Bones. His own girlfriend doesn't even want to take him out." He whined.

"His own girlfriend exactly. Don't you think she wouldn't know what he wants? Don't you think she's already tried? They might have something planned tonight, we don't know and I don't want to."

"But we do know 'cause we'll be with her most of the day. Christine tells me she doesn't leave the room to be with him."

McCoy was so stunned he halted in putting on his shoes to face Jim. "You did not just seriously make my head nurse your spy?!" It wasn't news to know that something was rocky between both of them. Spock always isolated himself and Uhura never pushed the issue. But that's the thing - It was THEIR issue.

"Listen, okay…" Jim put both arms in the air ready to explain. McCoy just stood there waiting with his arms crossed skeptic. He continued. "We've been on this mission almost three years. He's a great XO and he puts me before him but - "

"Please, his life is around your pinky."

"Yes! That's what I mean! He would throw himself in front of me at a phaser attack not caring what setting it's on but won't have a drink with us. Like, what the fuck man!?"

Jim was not going to give up in knowing the phenomenon that is Spock, the very man he works with on a day-to-day basis. What was so gross about him that he couldn't be in a room with him a minute past shift?

"It's always Captain this or Captain that. It almost feels like an insult Bones. I swear if I hear Captain one more time…"

McCoy knew that when the kid got riled up it was over so he just decided to rest down on his bed and count the cracks in the ceiling. There was no point in being reasonable with him. Mister Golden-Boy here couldn't understand the fact that maybe someone doesn't want to be near him, doesn't drool at his presence and throw himself at him. If someone doesn't want to be your friend, so be it.

"… and that stupid thing he does when he just shits on your life by stating a fact with his monotone voice and raising his eyebrow waiting for you to say something smart just so he can shit on you again."

McCoy had to admit that Jim's passion was a little entertaining though. "He's your co-worker."

Jim scoffed. He was annoyed, and it showed. He threw on his grey tank almost tearing the seams, jumped into his boxers and his dark denim jeans matching his jacket. He marched into the bathroom with a slam of the door.

How a man who had tantrums identical to his daughter became a Captain of a Starship, he'd never know. The door opened revealing Jim with his now brushed hair.

"Aftershave?"

"Under the cupboard."

Later on, McCoy heard a creek across the room.

"Dog tag?"

"Between your pillow sheets."

During all this the doctor didn't even look at the kid. It was ritual after all. He knew Jim put on his aftershave because of the smell and put on his necklace by the rattling sounds. Now all that was left…  
>He heard patting sounds and the shuffling of empty pockets. "uh…"<p>

"Wallet's under the lamp. Really, get your life together."

"Why thank you, if I need a mother hen I'll give you the first memo."

"Second being a certain Vulcan."

"Ha, Ha that was hilarious."

McCoy lifted himself off the bed, got up and pulled down his shirt. They were late and he was sure everyone was there by now. Well, everyone except Spock.

"Listen Jim – "

"I won't mention Spock. Lets go." He put his wallet in his jeans.

They locked the door and went into the transparent elevator that floated between the stories of the building. They walked down the neon red halls with a black reflective floor and down the lobby giving the head lady a brief nod. The planet of Risa actually had a futuristic vibe to it now and the Risians all understood and spoke fluent Standard. It was clear that the Federation had influenced this place but they have kept the majority of their culture. Jim didn't have to sit down for hours going through customs with Uhura when it was almost as similar, probably because they made it that way and mistakes were easily forgiven. This wasn't a diplomatic mission after all, it was shore leave and the Enterprise was being hosted for four full Earth days. They needed more than that obviously, but beggars can't be choosers, especially them. Both of the doors automatically opened and both stepped into their ride.

The senior group was meeting up at a small bar for their first night here. The past couple of years have been extremely stressful on everyone, probably because of all the near death experiences and saving the world _twice_. Shore leave, off shift, and sometimes during shift some people were on a first name basis, jokes were shared, knowledge was spread, loyalty was laid and everyone was more than comfortable. They became family.

"Heeey, guess who decided to finally join us!" Sulu stood from the table, drink in hand and gave Jim a heartwarming hug. Sulu's hair was slicked back, dressed in a navy short-sleeve shirt with some denim pants. His smile reached ear to ear and showed them to the table and sat next to the little ensign. Chekov's face was maturing and he was growing out his hair. No one was wearing their uniforms and looked more than presentable. The room consisted of some humans and aliens of different kinds clustered everywhere either talking or making out. Music vibrated the floor as smoke emitted from some corners of the room. Christine and Uhura probably came here to impress since the majority of the room couldn't keep their eyes off them. They arrived to the table laughing and glowing with drinks in hand.

"A Rokassa Juice for you." She gave this orange drink with a red tint to Chekov.

"Andorian Ale for you, Kirk."

"Thanks. Sometimes I wish they had something stronger 'cause I'm trying to knock out." He took the drink and settled in his seat after taking off his jacket.

Keenser tapped McCoy on the shoulder for him to move and Scott followed soon after. "Hello, Keenser here kept me late." The little green creature turned to him as if offended. "Don't do that! I didn't stay for me self ya know? I had to help you find your goggles, which you don't even need!"

Christine walked over to him swaying her red dress and led him to the seat next to her. McCoy ruffed as he slammed the menu on the surface of the table. "What's a man got to do to get some Whiskey around here?"

Laughter emitted around the table, it was typical behavior of the doctor.

"Vat do we have to do to get us Vodka?" The ensign smiled.

"Even if you are _almost_ of age now Pavel, you sure you're up to losing some brain cells with a crash of a hangover?" Sulu wrapped his arm around his shoulder and grabbed his menu.

"Did you forget ver I come from? I have been drinking Vodka since before I knew the Newton's Uniwersal Law of Gravitation." Knowing this genius, he probably learned that at the age of five. The atmosphere was really light; people were letting go knowing that there would be nothing for them tomorrow.

"I still say you couldn't handle some good'ole Scotch boy." Scott pointed at Chekov and raised his hand for a waiter.

Jim glanced at Uhura across the table and gave her a once over. She let her hair down and wore black leather pants with a shoulder-less long-sleeve silk top. A section of her midsection was shown and she didn't seem to notice, or mind - all he more better for Jim. She caught him looking and twitched her dark painted lips and let out a giggle.

"Like what you see Kirk?"

He was startled since they haven't flirted in months. He didn't want to speak of it but she seemed so restricted ever since Jim resurrected from the dead. She was always working, around Spock and became more of a robot. He held eye contact for two, three seconds longer to let her know that he did, he did like what he saw. Mostly because he just wanted to joke around with her again and be on better terms. Did he do something to throw her off? Whatever it was it seemed like it was over.

"Always, I would ask you the same thing but I have a feeling I already know the answer." He gave her a wink to emphasis his point.

"Being a tease, as usual. Go mess with the other praying eyes in the room, there's a large variety. Their bodies scream _'looking for a mate'_. " Her eyes raked over on his right, tilting her head to assess this variety.

"I have a feeling I'll have as many options tomorrow. I can already spot a couple of regulars, not feeling up to it today." He relaxed and leaned his head on the back of his chair. Uhura leaned closer to face him, analyzing. What communications officer didn't know how to read body language after all? Jim felt scrutinized, like her slanted eyes were absorbing every action. She could tell that he was genuinely tired and not in the mood to parade around and be busy tonight.

"Oh, so you're a telepathic now? Is there anything Kirk can't do?" She smiled and was about to turn to Christine.

"Nope, I just know women." He raised his glass in the air before taking a gulp. "That's not something I can say for your telepathic boyfriend though. I'm starting to wonder if he's just avoiding us or avoiding _you_."

She froze with her back to him. The table just went silent, were they listening the whole time? Oh shit, he promised he wasn't going to mention Spock. Jim internally smacked himself in the head. It had to be the Ale, it just came out.

McCoy jaw lifted open to look at him. He tensed for a moment and rubbed his right palm on his forehead. "Ugh, here it goes…." He whispered to himself.

Uhura slowly turned around with tear stung eyes as she prowled closer to him. She opened her mouth, hesitated then let it all out.

"Why bother asking when you know he thinks it's illogical to take a break? Why bother asking when he'd rather be stuck in a lab then with us. How am I supposed to know why he'd rather stick around in the bridge than eat with me? Always going over stupid _stupid_, old, useless software data instead of lay in bed with me. Oh, let me guess…" She inhaled. "…He can't resort to such a trivial act when he could very well use his time in a more productive manner – like I'm fucking trivial!" She probably had a drink or two before they came because it seemed like she might regret this confession in the morning.

"Hey hun, shhh it's all right." Christine sprung up to hold her to make her stop.

Jim knew he messed up. He did this all the time but it was clear how sensitive the issue became and as McCoy would say, he had to open up that can of worms.

"Not good, Kepten." Chekov just shook his head and Sulu looked just a disappointed. Jim didn't even want to look at McCoy.

"Umm, I know it is none of my business. I'm sorry, I really am. Can you forgive me for being an ass?"

"More like a huge arse?" Scott declared with his chin on her shoulder facing him. She didn't respond. It took her a few moments but she eventually straightened her back. She was a strong, independent woman and yet one small comment about Spock almost reduced her to tears. What was going on?

She looked at him "Ugh, this is silly." and sniffled a bit. "... and yes you're an ass." She wiped her face with her hands making sure there was no running mascara. "I don't know what's gotten over me, things have just been…"

"No need to explain, really. Especially to me."

"Right."

More silence, and man was it awkward.

"I'm sorry, but excuse me?" The waitress prowled to the table in her skimpy skirt. Her caramel skin radiated in the room with eyes as black as coal. She looked a little worried as she put the tray on her right hand so she could move her magenta hair away from her thin shoulder. "Someone has ordered a Takka Berry?"

"That would be me."

He got up to retrieve the sparkling fuchsia beverage. Her dark eyes gazed at Sulu and the emblem on her forehead glowed. She gave him a smile then left to attend the other tables. He paused before sitting down noticing what has now taken place.

"This lad here might have just found himself a girlfriend."

Laughs were heard from the doctor.

"Forget her. What the hell is a grown man like you doing with _Takka Berry_?!"

Everyone joined in soon after and Keenser's cackles became the loudest slamming the table with his green paws. He pointed defensively at McCoy.

"One day you'll appreciate this so called pink delicacy and regret the day you laughed. I warn you now, you're missing out."

Scott just placed his order and shook his head at Sulu. "Sure we are, lad."

**_-Reporting to you live, transmission from Shuttle Class U469 has come to a halt under mysterious conditions at Starfleet headquarters. _**

**_-Sources say U-TRION members have been kidnapped. _**

**_-The Alumni have all refused to comment._**

**_-Regions in the UK and all over the world are now in havoc as young adults shut down all social media demanding for the whereabouts of the U-TRION members. _**

**_-Seriously Jude, you can't assume someone, or something took Earth citizens against their will, it's preposterous. They're not Starfleet._**

"Jim, Jim…" McCoy nudged him off the bed.

With all limbs now on the floor he opened his eyes to face McCoy. The man looked worried standing there in his wrinkled boxers and immediately Jim knew something was wrong. McCoy took his PADD out and shoved the glowing screen in his face.

"Listen to this." And with a press of a button it continued.

**_- The multitalented stars were to arrive before the senior members. Sources state that rookie members, Shiiva Asli, Zelman Zahid, Celcio Luciano, Ashley Vern, unidentified ElektraK, GeeK and Ara Fayruz were on that list. If that is true then it is possible that ISA was on board as well. _**

**_-An official list of those on board Shuttle Class U469 will not be disclosed anytime soon. _**

**_-There has yet to be an official statement from Federation Admirals and no sign that a conference is underway. _**

**_-Possible protests to take place if questions are not answered in a timely manner. _**

"This has to be a joke right? A missing Shuttle is crazy, Bones. Plus, do you honestly think that sensitive information like that would be made known to the public before us?"

"That's the thing kid, it's leaked."

Jim paused, and after a while he realized that yes, that could be possible. It would be the epitome of narcissism if he thought he was the only one who could mess with the security system. Maybe it was simpler than that.

"Maybe someone who worked there could have let it out. Either way what are some U-TRION members doing on a shuttle?"

Buzzing took place outside the door. The men both threw on a shirt and opened it to face Spock. He looked neat as always but different at the same time. His eyes emitted a type of discontent and he wore black robs. Are those his feet? Jim's never seen his feet before or his calf muscle… McCoy cleared his throat and brought Jim back to reality.

"Hey, Spock." He blurted.

Spock looked at the men and carefully assessed them. He got up immediately that he didn't even consider his robes. Of course it wouldn't make sense to hold this off only for a mere change of clothing. He hasn't seen his Captain since earlier in the day when he asked, multiple times to join the group for an extra-curricular of some kind.

"Captain." He nodded then faced McCoy. "Doctor."

"We're up at an ungodly hour talking in our boxers, it wouldn't kill you to call me McCoy."

"You are correct that such a thing would not drastically shorten my lifespan however, I do believe I have the right to a preference of sorts."

"…so then I have a preference to call you a green-blooded hob-"

Jim clapped his hands to make this altercation stop. He was exasperated and too tired for this.

"I would ask you why you're here Spock but I have a feeling that I already know. "

Spock flickered back to the Captain after glaring at the doctor. "I have received a transmission from Starfleet Headquarters and they have requested your immediate audience. I would give you some time to look presentable but considering the issue, there are other priorities."  
>Jim was annoyed, annoyed as a person could be in such a short time. Ever since he became Captain the Admirals have constantly made him feel inferior. If there was an urgent matter-taking place, contact the Captain, not the First Officer.<p>

"Am I on my death bed Spock? Why wouldn't they link me?"

"My inquiry exactly, Captain. Now if you would follow me." He turned around them and the men followed him after a click of their door. A couple steps forward and they were met with a door similar to theirs. Spock took out his card and slid it on the side opening it leading to a space with almost the same structure except it was fit for one bed. It smelled of fuming incense and the lights were dimmed down. Jim assumed that he was probably meditating before the call came in. His friend muttered about the lack of sight in the room and heat that would make anyone want to strip their clothes not giving a care to who was present. Spock took out his PADD and walked to the left corner to his temporary terminal and turned on the projection. The face that was emitted in that corner, Jim could have gone without for the rest of his sorry life. This perfectly explained the lack of respect in the way this was being handled.

"Thank you Commander Spock." Spock simply nodded then took his place next to the Captain. The wrinkled old face acknowledged his friend first. "Doctor McCoy."

He sneered when their faces met. "Captain Kirk."

"Admiral Komack" Jim's voice sounded as if he drank venom. "What's the purpose of this call?"

"We have come across a problem of great concern Kirk."

McCoy took a step forward. "It's about those kids ain't it? "

"They're hardly kids, doctor."

"Kids all the same Admiral." He lifted his head in defiance. "With all due respect sir."

Admiral Komack waved his hand in dismissal. "This is besides the point – I'm here to inform you that at twenty-two hundred the signal to Shuttle U469 has been lost. After an extensive search we have come to the conclusion of a hijacking. Definitive evidence of its whereabouts is unknown. There has been no security breach and the last transponder blink was located in your quadrant."

"What was their original destination?"

Spock stood and answered instead. "They were to arrive at Starbase Twelve."

All men turned to him, including the old man.

"Wait, here?!" Not only did they contact Spock but they also sent him the mission report before him. If Jim was insulted before, this was the final straw.  
>"We have yet to send you the full report since it's a sensitive issue. We've already had a leak from an unknown source in headquarters. How did you come across such information Commander Spock?" Jim couldn't believe it. Did Spock hack the mainframe for this data? No, that would be illogical seeing that they would inevitably end up with the information.<p>

"Planet Risa is hosting the Galactic Arts Exchange and U-TRION Earth are participating members this year."

Oh, yeah. This was a huge deal to people all around and yet he never involved himself in these things. Being a Captain and all. Spock noticed the tension and confused faces. He crossed his hands with his PADD behind his back and continued.

"I believed this to be common knowledge, if not then I also have reason to believe that my PADD has been tampered with."

He would say the Vulcan was toying with them if only it wasn't for the rising green tint on his ears.

"No need, Commander. That was a fault on my part. I forget how young Starfleet officers are nowadays, it makes sense you guys would know."

"Since when do you, a Vulcan, know about _pop-culture_?"

Jim was watching the exchange between the doctor and his First Officer. He saw how Spock didn't respond and stared at the terminal ignoring the question.

"In other news officers, we have assigned you Security Officer and head OPS Roger Lemli to the mission. I'm sure he'll be a wonderful edition to the Enterprise. Lucky for us, he's in Starbase twelve and should be on his way in…" He paused to check his watch. "Oh three hundred hours."

So, he arrived twenty minutes ago, great. A new person on his ship was the last thing he wanted and he was not in the right mind set to deal with it.

"Alright Admiral, will that be all?" Jim stood sternly trying to gather as much dignity as he could.

"Mission report has been sent to you, Commander Spock and your communicating officer Lieutenant Uhura. Good luck to you gentlemen, Dismissed."

All of them gave the old man a salute and watched his image dim into nothing.

McCoy was the first one to move and headed for the door after a long sigh. Before he could even touch the knob there was a buzz at the door. McCoy stopped for a minute then opened it to reveal a new face. A well-built man of a decent height, with a good posture stood there in the middle of the hall looking as lost as ever. His jaw structure looked like it could cut diamond. Hair even more blonde than Jim's was in the sandard military cut. He tightened his packed bag over his shoulder and his thin lips flipped to a frown when a huge commotion took place on his right.

Uhura was the first woman running down in her black silky night garment with her PADD. Christine ran behind holding her hand begging her to slow down seeing as her blouse wasn't fully closed. Sulu, toothbrush still in his mouth ran with Chekov and Scotty. The men just stood there with the stranger, boxers and robes exposed for all. Jim obviously didn't need to inform his senior crew.

The man spoke. "Looking for Captain Kirk?"

Jim just walked right up to him, looked him from head to toe and put out his hand. Jim flashed him a knowing grin as they shook hands.

Spock simply gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Lemli I presume." It wasn't a question.

Before he could respond Uhura and the entourage finally caught up. She huffed and bent down crouching her abdomen and spoke after a couple moments of breathing. "Is this true Kirk?" waving her PADD at him.

"Unfortunately so Nyota, we are to embark on this mission immediately. " Spock said as he held Uhura's gaze. Spock sensed her worry then turned to the group to be perplexed by a certain ensign's tears.

"No." Jim could see it before it happened. His knees were shaking, his left arm wrapped around Sulu before he collapsed on the floor.

"Whoa there! Hang on, you okay buddy?" Sulu became alarmed as he took out his pale gold toothbrush.

All the little ensign could do was mutter "No." His shivering palms covering his mouth. Jim leaned down next to Sulu to pat the boy's head - he was still shaking.

"Talk to me kid." The group hovered around the commotion. McCoy could hear strange words coming from the boy. "_Svyati Bozhe…" _His eyes were still shut as he braced onto Sulu _"Svyati Krepkyi, Svyati Bezsmertnyi…" _His palms clasped together ahead of his face._"…pomiluy nas."_

Spock noticed the little details in his stance and instantly knew what he was doing. It was the pleading in his voice, the body language and the evident stress showing all around him. He looked at Uhura and she gave him a nod confirming his thoughts.

_"Gospodi!... Pomiluy mya_."

He was praying_._

* * *

><p><em>I'm still on the search for a dedicated beta if you're interested let me know.<br>This will be a long ride and I'm excited as ever.  
>To anyone who wanted to know what poor Chekov was saying: It was a Russian version of the Trisagion Prayer.<br>Drop below your opinions and let me know what you think.  
>I look forward to conversing with you!<br>~X_


	2. WHAT IS A NAME?

This is obviously shorter than my previous chapter but I have  
>decided to update more frequently in little chunks.<br>Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and OC's belong to me.  
>Like before - This won't be in perfect chronological order and there will be flashbacks.<br>I'll try to make it as easy as possible. Sometimes I end up confusing myself.  
><span>WARNING:<span> Surgery?  
>~X<p>

* * *

><p><em>She slowly rose up, threatening the surface and ready to reign another day. The past seventy-two hours consisted of traveling non-stop, jumping ditch to ditch, hiding from the patrolling troops. Butch men covered in camouflage and signature greys hiding in the bushes trying to reach their count for the day. When they reached their destination thin legs crashed inside the worn down cabin. While on the ground Jim saw the wood tiles of the floors were in pieces and getting a splinter was possible with every step. Mold buildup was present in the bricks on the walls surrounding the small space. Jim looked at the stranger and couldn't help how odd this whole thing felt, he couldn't trust him but then again there was no reason not to. <em>

_"How old are you?" He straightened his back to sit properly on the floor, blond messy hair with brown specs covering his view of his now brown tinted face. _

_The stranger halted in taking off his shirt to look at the kid. _

_"I don't know exactly but no more than three years younger than you."_

_"You okay in the head? You don't know how old you are, or how old I am and yet you just told me you couldn't be three years younger than me." People assumed his whole life that he was not as smart as his father, too stupid to understand anything. This made no sense and the whole thing was just sketchy, an itch that needed to be scratched._

_"I'm just good with time okay." He spat annoyed. His shirt ripped as he tore it off and cursed under his breath. "Bugger."_

_Jim knew when someone didn't want to continue on a path of conversation, learned enough from his mother. She never spent more than a couple minutes acknowledging his presence. Even when she just arrived home from God knows where._

_"Fine."_

_The pale boy pointed to a bath and the clothes in the left corner in the small room. The place wasn't big enough to be a dorm in a college back in Iowa. _

_"I was saving them, but seems like you need it more than me. I'm sure I don't have to inform you to not waste the water. You'll find a little bottle of shampoo from my last run. Get ready, we have a busy day ahead of us."_

_Jim stared and didn't move. _

_"Well, hurry off then."_

_The thought of a bath - with clothes that didn't smell of musk, dirt and sweat was unbelievable. When was the last time he engrained his nails in his scalp and scrubbed all his stresses away? This place was slowly starting to look like the afterlife. He slowly walked into the room and stripped the clothes on his back. They weren't even fit to wash and re-use. No, they needed to be burned. At the bottom of the tiny wooden bath, there were some black boots that looked like something from the Ivetian Mall a couple cities away. His friends raided the rich polished region a couple months back, when there were people you could trust. He didn't want to think about them, not now. Not when there was this needed gift in his presence. Brittle legs went into the bath and he held both hands on each side preventing him from falling over. As much as he hated vegetables while growing up he was not ignorant to its benefits. After everything that has happened he could easily break a hipbone like an old hag. The water wasn't even lukewarm instead it was ice cold, activating every cell in his body with a shiver up his spine. It was as if the fresh water was collected with careful duration just for this very occasion._

_A feeling of regret took over with the realization that this was actually prepared for the boy who took him in. He must have come across Jim's body lying on the ground after a run, which would explain his huge bag and pouch of water. He was grateful because someone with sense would have left him there for the T-Vultures, went straight back to this place and be in this bath right now. _

_"Ughhh" he exhaled leaning his neck back to a comfortable position._

_He closed his eyes to remember the last couple of months of struggle no matter how hard he tried not to. They came out of no where barging on peoples doors, taking families laying them down on the street, knees on the floors and shots were fired. Executed like low-down criminals not worthy of the air they breathed. It has been tough obtaining any food or drinks of any kind let alone water. He couldn't believe that the people in charge chose such a solution, genocide. Fucking Genocide! Like they were in one of those pre-warp wars he read about. What was the criterion to be killed? Definitely not religion – racism just seemed too stupid and xenophobia was more probable. Perhaps it was financial status… any idiot could tell that some were immune to the killings, areas especially around Ivet hasn't been affected. _

_"Blondie!" The voice startled him out of his thoughts and he jumped out of the bath. He would have been frozen with being wet and bare in this room but it was too humid. He chucked on his new brown T, black denim that was a little too tight and too short and tied on his boots. Now clean and rejuvenated he flung the door open, shook his head like an ecstatic canine and grabbed his dagger. _

_"Took you long enough. Troops are making a round in the Shiloh X district, it's Friday so their arses should be wasted to the point of unconsciousness. We're taking their food portions and if we're lucky, some weapons." A couple snaps of the fingers were heard. "Pay attention - We'll create a ditch, stake out then move from there just like before. Follow my lead, don't be stupid and from now on my orders are your new Bible." He removed his pouch and removed a gun looking weapon. "This is a silencer, we won't use any other type of machinery. Phasers can do more damage than good; we're not trying to attract attention." He flicked his black eyes to his hips. Straight trimmed eyebrows rose. "Your dagger will do." _

_Jim didn't utter a word. This kid was badass. The dagger is hidden and he's never taken it out. Who was this kid, because whoever he was it seemed like he had X-ray vision. _

_Jim took the elongated weapon and touched the smooth surface with his fingers turning it around. He's never held one before, he's read about them and saw some pictures but they were so outdated. "Any questions?'_

_He put the new weapon in his pocket next to his and looked right at the boy. Some things needed to be settled before they began anything._

_"Not blondie."_

_"Excuse me - "_

_"That's not my name." he dropped his hands like they weighed a ton. "You never asked me my name." _

_The boy's lip twitched. He's obviously never considered this. Orders and demands immediately, already making him feel like he was a burden. How long has he been isolated that he forgot basic social conversation? Was his family killed off in the first stages, or was he already alone to begin with? _

_"Names are irrelevant." He stated as if this was fact._

_"Why?"_

_"Listen here - There's a possibility that you could die during this run. Why bother knowing your name when I wouldn't even have the time to bury you." _

_Jim gulped. He's never considered the emotional strain that overwhelmed him. He escaped the struggles with a group of people he hanged out with in the neighborhood. The first one was already sick, Anna. They knew she wouldn't make it when her emphysema kicked in. Pharmacies were a death zone with troops staking out. She collapsed because she couldn't go any longer when her medicine ran out. Anna told the rest to go on and find shelter. Oh how Jim wanted to stay with her until she passed. With the starvation eating at her intestines and her lungs closing in with no energy to expand she gave them a look that it would all be okay. In the end it was the oldest boy Rayleigh to stay with her. He caught up with the rest a day later with his tracking skills and just shook his head when they turned to him._

_Troops ambushed them one night taking Rayleigh and the other older boys. He was only fifteen, and he had the responsibility of taking care of the younger twins. They just finished elementary education, parents shot down as they hid under the bed holding each other's mouth. They only lasted a little more than a week when they ran off one night after hearing a sound. Jim woke up just in time to hear their muffled screams telling him to run. He couldn't think, it was fight or flight and he took off. That was the night he vowed to no longer be the pathetic coward he was and to save anyone he could. Jim also could develop his savior's way of thinking but he had to hold onto the little humanity he had left, to hope. There was a feeling about this one and it wasn't that he craved a family or attention but a simple companionship would be nice._

_"Fine. Then tell me yours." _

_"Don't have one." It was a rapid answer._

_"Pfft, no need to lie about it." _

_"No I…" The confident boy actually stiffed a bit and hesitated. "…never did."_

_"Look, I'm not going to get into your business, fine whatever." Jim crossed his arm in a rebellious manner._

_"There's no business to get into."_

_"I didn't really mean it, Jeez! By claiming that your name is irrelevant then by proxy you claim that you are irrelevant. You saved me so I want to at least know your name. You may not want to bury me but who's to say I wouldn't?"_

_The boy was walking to the exit and Jim grabbed his brown sleeve causing the animal to bark and flash its teeth. He backed up clearly not wanting to intimidate the vicious beast. There was no getting past him - Maybe over time but not now._

_"Wait. Umm what about your pet? Does it have a name?" _

_The change of topic made the tension slowly slip away. "Her name is Amynta and she is far from a pet."_

_"Looks like one to me."_

_"Hardly, she's my protector. She has purpose, loves and is loved. She also sniffed you out and led me to you when I would have gone a different direction. She's the very reason why you're alive." _

_Jim bent down to try and pet her but she only jumped and growled again. _

_"We'll like each other … one day. You prehistoric looking thing." He let out a nervous chuckle. _

_"Doubt it, she thought you were live prey. You were a disappointment, of course." Amynta once again bared her teeth and growled even more. "I wouldn't go too near her if I were you."_

_"Yikes!" Jim left her radius and held his dagger. He was no fool; he knew that if she wanted him dead he already would have been._

_"Well then, why won't you just make up a name for yourself?" _

_"One day."_

_Jim gave him a questioned look - this was all too bizarre. Who chose to live without a name? "When?"_

_His crusty lips let out a small smile, the first one Jim has seen since he's met him._

_"When I develop an identity." _

_This threw Jim completely off. All his life, no matter how shitty it became he's always had some kind of identity. It was either 'The Kelvin baby' or 'Kirk's Son' – 'The Rascal Down the Street' – 'The Player' – 'The Rebel' and the list went on, but it was never his was it…?_

_"Hmph, I guess we'll develop one together then." He crossed his arms then followed right behind the boy. He didn't know it but the stranger had a gleam in his eyes on the way out ready to fight whatever came their way._

* * *

><p>"She's crashing!"<p>

"Fuck – "

McCoy was working on Shiiva for hours after they beamed up. He heard the red alert around the ship but couldn't call in again because he had to save her. He scanned her to confirm the internal bleeding and found out it was in her upper thoracic region. The scanning also revealed a little bit more than what he expected. After a properly dosed hypo of anesthesia he ripped open the shirt not having the time to properly cut it and what he was faced with only made him more saddened by the situation. In his field he knew that no person was perfectly symmetrical and saw the healing horizontal lines across her chest. Gloved hands inspected both breasts and theories ran around his mind. Now was not the time to investigate further. He needed to complete this procedure and resumed the incision because her lungs were going to crash. Parts would need to be removed that's for sure. Life support was keeping her on this ship for now. Normally he would have used his heating probe but the situation demanded tri-lasers for immediate closure. Dry skin, lukewarm blood seeping everywhere from their lost destination whether it was the lungs or the heart. It was one huge mess! The freakin' video scope was useless, she's been bleeding too long. Christine already pulled up her file while he was going from the transporting deck to Medbay. What he wouldn't do without her.

**_Asli, Shiiva_**

**_21 years of age._**

**_Group O; Anti-A & Anti-B._**

**_Allergies – Ibuprofen, Starch. _**

The list was filled with all kinds of irrelevant details after that. Married, no children, parents deceased, No known genetic conditions and so forth. The date stated that she was tested for allergies less than only a year ago. More access in the file was closed off but no matter, he would preform the tests needed because he wasn't going to save this woman only for her to die a couple months from now. Processed blood always had a chance of rejection and it would never compare to the real thing. Random crewmembers ranging from engineers to yeomen offered their blood for the transfusion. In the end only three were eligible and in the small corridor next to his office for testing and extraction. There's someone watching over him after all.

They claimed that she changed their lives, the second they heard about someone spotting Acardi and Asli, word spread fast. Rumors spread about the Shuttle U469 being hijacked by a rogue Orion ship to slave them off. The Enterprise had the youngest crew in Starfleet and this made it the fastest gossiping machine. McCoy wasn't familiar with his patient but he was an old man after all in this space bubble. Every deck shook moments before making him briefly lose his balance. Alarms rang again in the room. He wanted to run on the bridge and ask what the hell was going on, but couldn't afford to think about it. He would think about his friend when this was finished. Leonard H. McCoy, MD took an oath and he would see it through. He was perspiring above her trying to bring her pressure down; her EKG levels were off the chart. He huffed in his mask in the bright blue, sterile room and went to work.

* * *

><p>Spock began to march down the decks with a fast pace, a couple more steps in and he broke out into a full-blown run. Crewmen moved out of the way as he passed. He has ordered the crew to remain in their stations until the situation was handled. He has already commed Dr. M'Benga to meet them down there to evaluate and care for the Captain's condition. The only one who could follow suit was Ensign Chekov and he ran right behind keeping up the urgent pace. Chekov has received the message that all the prisoners were in estimable good health but insisted to meet with the Captain before anything else. They entered the turbo lift and both officers were inside staring straight ahead, not showing an inch of emotion. Spock suspected that the younger officer presently exhibited feelings of shame from his breakdown during their Shore Leave. His face never changed and his stance never altered as he saw Mr. Sulu and the ensign go into the Captain's quarters while whispering words of comfort. Illogical as it is, it would be fruitless to deny it. To witness such a reaction flickered something within him. He decided to venture onto the Enterprise and his current state was the result. Two point five years working with this crew made it inevitable to form a connection with them - although he rarely let it surface. However, this was not the case while under the command of Captain Christopher Pike. It was clear that the altering variable to have been the cause of this modification was his current Captain. They took steps meeting up with Mr. Scott and faced the prisoner completely encircled by Security OPS. Mr. Lemli was holding the Captain up as Dr. M'Benga scanned him. The Captain looked as if he has been in multiple violent conflicts in his duration on the hostile ship. Spock inspected him as well and saw the scars on his face and body. It was evident that he was once again in need of a dermal regenerator. The ensign ran ahead to them both.<p>

"Kepten!"

"He's fine." The doctor put down his tricorder. "Commander Spock, his condition is stable, doesn't look like any harm has been done." The doctor tilted his face toward the contained prisoner. "Though he won't explain what has been done."

"Mr. Lemli, carry the Captain and follow the doctor to Medbay. I believe preparations were made."

Spock insisted on accompanying his Captain for the mission but it was too delicate. He claimed that he wouldn't be going through such a debacle alone, the team was more than capable of completing this mission. Classified reports might have been made public knowledge with the exposure that has taken place within the Federation. The World Wide Web was an entity of its own. The sources have yet to be identified however, going on an away mission together against protocol would be their downfall if there were one casualty. He couldn't deny the Captain's logic. Even so, he still couldn't shake the thought that he should have been there to protect his egotistical, defiant Captain. Both men left with Chekov included and the door slid shut with a hiss.

"At ease men."

The group straightened up with the tone. Even Scott sat up straighter in his station witnessing what was taking place.

"Before I bring you to the brig as a terrorist under Starfleet Federation, you will answer my questions." He threatened.

The prisoner blew a strand of hair from his face, as both hands were being held and looked away from the Commander in an insidious manner.

"You have no intention of being compliant." This was not a question.

Spock could sense the man's rebellious nature and knew that there would be no reasoning with him.

The assailant avoided everyone in the room and slowly closed his eyes. Spock staggered as he suddenly felt the vibration of the ship for the first time - he felt the Enterprise moving. He looked around to see if anyone else in the room noticed the gravitational levels drop. Tolerance that was developed over the years became non-existent as he felt every cold gust of wind making him shiver in place. All his senses became hypersensitive, feeling the hairs on his neck stand up. Adrenaline pulsated through his veins and every sense was magnified by an unknown amount. A spark lit in Spock's head, a connection perhaps? He flinched back from this foreign sensation and had the urge to grab the pale face to look him in his eyes and see how far this connection could go. The gates to his secret thoughts were slowly opening, thoughts he even refused to acknowledge. It was questioning his very being and he wanted to end whoever dared enter his mind. Such a violation was against everything he was taught. Going through this vile invasion made his blood boil and it was taking everything in him not to grab his head and go down in fetal position. He gasped and fought back to put all his shields up and only then did he notice the quizzical looks of the people on the deck … except for the prisoner. He opened his mouth and managed to breath out one word. "How?"

He looked smug as opened his eyes right at the Commander. He spoke for the first time and with his deep voice "Do catch on Mr. Spock." He snickered.

What was the meaning of this? What was the purpose of such a thing if he stood here still breathing? Was it to taunt him? What Spock did know was that there was a grave threat that obtained no morals or limitation on the Enterprise.

"Put him in the brig."

He was not someone's toy, he had and will have total control and he would see to it that this never happened again.

"Maximum confinement."

Red uniforms immediately marched outside the deck to lead the prisoner to his cell. Spock needed to leave the premises – _now._

* * *

><p><em>There's Chapter Two!<br>I'm still on the search for a beta so hit me up if interested.  
>Comments are welcomed.<br>~X_


	3. DO KLINGONS MAKE SENSE?

Disclaimer: Who writes fanfiction for something they own?

Chapter three - enjoy!

~X

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later Jim opened his eyes to see McCoy's back. All he could feel was ache all over his beat up body. The doctor was standing in front of the biobed jotting down something on a PADD. He began to move a little until he heard his shoulder crack.<p>

"Yeah, that was a bad idea." He huffed then fell back onto the bed to stare at the ceiling. The statement caught the doctor's attention.

"Guess who's back to the world of the living. I would tell you not to move but it's not like you would listen, you reckless fucker."

He slammed the PADD on the table and grabbed his tricorder. Jim loved his friend for always being there, not taking pity and just being him.

"Your love shows more and more every time we're in here, Bones."

"Why don't I just get some pictures, flowers and wallpaper while I'm at it and declare this your home. God knows you're in here more than anyone else in this hell hole."

McCoy was now scanning his lower body and went back to his PADD. Jim noticed how he looked like a total mess and memories started to flood.

This was not a time to joke.

"Bones… what happened?"

"Another day on this death ship." He breathed in and looked at his hands. "Just finished a Thoracotomy on that girl who is now thankfully in stable condition while probably needing surgery myself. Word got out about those kids and Christine I had to ward off crew members of every station for hours. Shame on them for acting like some fan-girls and boys instead of damn officers." He shook his head as he lost his train of thought. "You somehow became unconscious and held hostage by that guy we were suppose to rescue and got the ship blown up. By the way, what the hell Jim?!"

Jim was glad that the girl was now okay. Saying she didn't look so well off before was an understatement. McCoy was always the best in his field and never let anyone down no matter how hard the procedure. What he didn't understand was why his neck hurt. He rubbed the irritated area and realization was slowly dawning on him. He should have smashed the kid's head when he had the chance.

"M'Benga doesn't know why you were knocked out yet. I was just sitting here hoping you would wake up. But you always do which is actually starting to give me the jives. Just 'cause you have that psycho's blood running in you now doesn't mean you're invincible Jim,"

"I didn't plan this. Things just…happened?" Jim shrugged hoping that would be acceptable but obviously not. "So I was held hostage then he asked for the ship to be what … blown up?' he nodded and Jim became instantly suspicious. "While I was in it?"

McCoy nodded again "Jim, Sulu told me that he did it during a video transmission in front of the hold bridge. Like you was some red chip in a casino."

He pathetically tried to get off the bed not caring for the wires that were connected to the monitors. Signals began blinking with a screeching noise. McCoy shoved him back on the mattress. Ouch.

"You're not leaving under my watch. Spock and Chekov are speaking to the rest of them down the hall, and you will not do anything."

"Bones! You guys left him alone with Spock!" He remembered the words Uhura told him after his sudden resurrection about Spock pounding fist, after fist in the Augments face. A Vulcan not caring for the life he was about to end made Jim assume the worst.

"You're not the Captain right now. I know that this is some shocking news but on that biobed, in these walls you're my patient." A small hiss of the door almost made McCoy's face as red as a replicated tomato. "What the - ? No. I said no, I told everyone to buzz off, that's including you!"

Jim turned to where his friend now directed his attention. Speaking of the devil, his First Officer walked inside the room with his perfect stance.

_"_Spock! Please tell my great doctor over here that I'm fine and can go about my duties."

Spock walked closer to the bed but didn't pull up a chair like Jim thought he would. It was starting to feel weird being looked down upon in between these two men.

"We don't know what happened kid. You're not leavin' until we find out or we risk you having a relapse."

"I apologize doctor. Captain, Doctor M'Benga and I have already come up with a theory as to how you suddenly lost consciousness on the bridge once the away team beamed aboard."

"Enlighten me." Jim sat up straighter on the bed and eyed Spock.

"Yeah, let the green-blooded doctor give us his opinion. Y'know, since mine's don't matter."

"Don't be like that – "

"When in this conversation did I claim to hold a medical doctorate degree?"

"You know very damn well what I meant. Say whatever you have to but if it's some kind of Vulcan Voodoo your ass is out of here."

Jim just looked at his friend wondering why he always had a tendency to point a scapula. Where did they always come from anyways?

"I doubt my Gluteus Ma – "

No, just no. He knew exactly where this was heading.

"Spock, your theory - please." When both of these men were put into a room, the bigger picture was always shoved out the door. He understood that his ex-roommate and long-time friend was not a xenophobe of any kind but he was scraping the border with his comments a bit, it needed to stop.

"We believe that since there has been no extensive physical harm, besides the ones the doctor and the team claimed that you have already had, the bruising on your left Levator Scapulae Muscle can only indicate that the assailant has used your pressure point to instantly 'knock you out' as everyone has previously stated."

"Bastard poked his neck and what, that's it?"

Spock evaded the comment as if what his friend spat out was the stupidest thing he's heard. Jim gave Spock a look urging him to explain further.

"It would take an abnormal amount of strength however, this previously was and still might be practiced among many Terran countries. This tactic was designed as a agile way to obviate enemies while trying not to do harm towards them."

"So this guy, who's a member of fucking U-TRION is a ninja? Is that what I'm hearing come out your mouth?"

"I would not call him a ninja, doctor. The only equivalent I can think of is a _To'tsu'k'hy - "_

"A Vulcan nerve pinch."

Spock and the doctor both turned in unison to question how Jim came to know such a thing. He just waved his head and started to squeeze his painful shoulder.  
>"You did it to me remember? Had to ask the old man what that was."<p>

Spock's face went freakishly pale. "Captain, I – "

"We've been through this, no need to mention it. Spock you didn't talk to him did you?"

_"Isa, _being the assailant has refused to answer my questions. Mr. Acardi and Isa escaped when the Orions successfully retrieved Miss Asli, this being the reason on why they were present on the bridge of the hostile ship. Only they could explain what took place prior to your attack. Unfortunately that is impossible at the moment seeing as they are both now injured and unconscious."

McCoy cringes at the mention of the girl. Jim could vividly remember the blood all around her. Covered in bruises looking like the life already left her limp body. They didn't make it in time and it was all on them.

Spock continued. "Although they had no knowledge of what Isa has done, the group on Shuttle U469 explained that this was indeed his typical behavior."

"Typical behavior? We're there to rescue the sorry son of a bitch and he repays us by threatening our Captain?"

"Aww Bones, you called me Captain." It actually hurt to smile but McCoy's reaction was priceless. He wanted to take his friends thoughts away from his other patients.  
>"Don't get use to it boy."<p>

"The problem still remains Captain, I have assigned him to the brig for the time being. I admit that I am somewhat at a loss for how to report this to the Admiralty."

Jim was stunned. "At a loss..?"

The Vulcan's eyes flickered to the side of the room no matter how hard Jim tried to get eye contact with those human eyes.

"Repeating myself carries no benefit."

He thought he would have had to endure a never-ending lecture from the old hags of Admiralty. They would have fully questioned him and grilled him for every detail on why he would put himself in such a stupid situation. Not only that, but it was Spock that set the orders to blow it to oblivion. Just when he thinks he's getting nowhere with Spock, an understanding has been set between them. When or how, he doesn't know. He's grateful all the same.

"You put them on hold so we can come up with a story…?"

"You are mistaken. I am simply leaving the responsibility of the report to you. I trust you will answer sufficiently and truthfully," Spock finally turned to look at the injured blonde on the biobed. "Captain." He nodded.

The mood instantly lightened up. McCoy just sat back down and let out a chuckle again. "When did Vulcans become such sneaky bastards?"

Before Spock could comment on how his parents were indeed in a union before his conception Jim immediately intervened.

"I will fulfill it to my utmost ability Spock, thank you." His gaze brightened and Spock was still avoiding eye contact, stiff with hands behind his back. "But before I can report in, I need to talk to the prisoner."

"No way in hell!"

"I strongly advise that you reconsider your decision."

Both men didn't even flinch at the abrupt answers. At least they could agree on something, and that was going against Jim's wishes – as usual.

"Exactly, I. Am. The. Captain. There's no physical injury and we know I won't go through a relapse so I can go Bones. And you, Spock will not follow me in the brig. Am I understood?" He hated to pull rank but it was necessary.

"May I suggest as to why you would want to approach a hostile being whom less than four point six hours ago held a phaser directly to your cranium?"

"Why do you have to put it like that?" he whined. "I need answers guys."

After moments of them contemplating on what to do they went with the inevitable. Knowing Jim, if he wanted to do something - consider it done.

"You'll come back here tonight for a status update."

"Thanks – "

"… and if you don't I'll drag you like a deer I just hunted. Am _I_ understood?"

He rolled his eyes. "Crystal."

"Spock?"

"I will make sure the Captain fulfills his duties and reports back to Medbay, doctor."

"Great." McCoy took off his jacket then crashed on the seat next to his desk.

No one moved. After pressing a couple keys on his PADD he shifted his gaze at the now two intruders.

"Well… Get the hell out!"

Jim took out the rest of his wires and got up with little to no hassle. The two men kept up the pace going straight for the turbo-lift. Lights blinked around them as they both stepped inside. Jim took a couple breaths and his nerves began to buildup for what he was about to do. While deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Spock stepping close until they were almost face-to-face in the small compartment. His breathing patterns came to a halt as he took the time to take in every detail of what was now right in front of him. But Spock was not looking at him. It was then that Jim saw his glare traveling down to his right hip. A pale hand went closer to the frozen body. Jim shivered in place as lights fell down and everything just stopped. It took him a couple moments too many to realize that Spock hit the emergency button. It was just the damn button behind him and Jim became annoyed at his reaction. Did Spock notice the heavy breathing? The sudden feeling of claustrophobia took over; he knew his heart rate surpassed the norm a long time ago. Jim's insides became twisted and being stuck here in a turbo lift was not a good idea. The Vulcan just emitted this energy that could make anyone feel inferior, and seeing him look straight at him was intimidating as hell. He needed to end this.

"I'm fine."

"Though I do care for your health, that is not the matter I wish to discuss."

Jim raised his index finger to point it at the blinking red button next to his hip.

"May I ask what's the point of this then?"

"I was going to inform you of my discovery at a later date but your unusual persistence to speak to the assailant has now made this an unwanted priority." He stopped to consider his next words. "I do not want you to see him, Jim."

Jim was annoyed that he was being told what to do that the name didn't even register until his mouth was wide open looking like a fool in front of his First Officer. It's been so long since he's heard his name come out of that stern mouth that he almost forgot what it sounded like.

"Say that again." He whispered.

"Excuse me – "

He didn't even know he said it out loud until Spock responded. Jim leaned on the wall to give each other more space and assessed Spock. He was his same content self; to whoever looked but this was Jim. Spock was worried, simple as that and he cared, in his own passive way.

"You said my name, Spock. Why is it that it takes a near-death experience for you to call me by my name?"

"You are evading the point."

He lifted his finger and pointed right at Spock like he was scolding a child.

"Oh, but I'm not you see. A name symbolizes a relationship. We're not just ranks to each other, remember?"

_You are … my friend._

"Jim. Say it with me…" He moved his hands out and started doing circle motions. "Jiiimmmm…"

He could have sworn that there was a twitch in those lips. "Jim, I have reason to believe that the prisoner has telepathic abilities."

Well that was kick in the face. Jim's jaw flexed and became tense.

"I did not mention this important detail to the rescued group or to any other personnel included since it was not mentioned in his file. He lacks a family name. The information was inconsistent and I am under the impression that it has been fabricated. All of them are supposed to be human."

"I see and since humans are psi-null he obviously isn't one."

"Not all humans are one hundred percent psi-null. However, humans psi-null or not should not have the ability to initiate a telepathic connection, let alone an attack. Yes, he is not human."

Jim rubbed his head and let out a long sigh. "What did he _do_ to you Spock?"

Spock was thrown off by the question and didn't answer for a long moment. Eyebrows crouched together and Jim began to notice that he was being studied. With the thought he straightened his posture and tried not to look miffed that he couldn't escape. Thankfully after some time Spock opened his mouth to speak.

"I have been meditating for the duration of your coma and I am still without ease. I have received a telepathic attack in the transporter room and I am ninety-nine point seven percent certain that he was the source however," He stepped away to look at Jim from head to toe again. "…you are already aware of this."

"I didn't know he was going to attack you!" Jim became agitated and regretful at the disappointment that reeked out of that voice.

"This is why you have decided to stay behind. Perhaps you should refrain from keeping secrets from your crew, _Captain."_

So they were back to that now weren't they.

"Listen, its complicated."

"Mere complication does not stop ever stop you. " The slanted eyebrow shot up as Spock closed his eyes. Jim knew it would come to this but he was not ready. He'll hold it off for as long as he could, damn it.

"I didn't know he'd be on the ship, Spock, I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"You have received the same report as did Lieutenant Uhura. Even so, you had more than ample time to mention this when you awoke."  
>"Please, that would have sounded crazy. You guys would thrown me in with him."<br>"You consistently make the assumption that I would not stand by you if needed. Nevertheless, I would have believed you." Those human eyes were still closed avoiding contact again. Jim let out a long sigh and was completely irked. One step in then kicked a mile back.

"Stop calling me 'Captain', and you already know I trust you." He breathed out.

"Apparently not enough, Captain. You previously mentioned that I should call you by your given name, that we have what you would call some form of friendship. Excuse me if I am incorrect but I believed trust to be a key factor in such a relationship."

Forget blowing up a ship because Spock sure knew how to give a blowing remark. Hands were now on his shoulders and Spock retained eye contact even though he could feel the heat from those hands emitted down his blue shirt. He would not give his Captain the satisfaction of knowing he had this peculiar effect on him.

"He threatened your life. Why are you protecting him?"

The Captain's face-hardened and gave him a pleading look.

"I see." Spock moved to release the emergency button and lights emitted around the small space. Two stops later and the Captain went ahead, and turned around to face him.

"I'll explain later, Spock. Promise." He gave a weak smile then left down the corridor.

Spock needed to go to his quarters to ruminate on what has just now taken place. Whenever he is closer to understanding the phenomenon that is Jim, all the information gets deleted because they do not apply anymore. Sometimes he wonders if they ever had. He is forever changing and Spock just did not know how to manage that.

* * *

><p>Nervous wasn't even the word for Jim. Any moment he would turn to the right, let the man on watch go and speak to someone he hasn't seen in years. No, he was jittering, and uneasy to the very core. He concentrated on his breathing patterns again then put one foot forward letting the rest of his body lead. The slouching red shirt instantly changed his whole demeanor when he noticed the Captain's presence. Jim just gave him a simple dismissal and soon he was alone. He braced himself to turn to the cell on his left.<p>

There he was, taller than before. Still shorter than Jim for sure but only by sheer inches and he was more toned, built. Those shaggy locks still needed to be cut but it matched his face. A now grown face, a straight jaw with prominent biceps and a lean … Jim refused himself to go any lower. It was weird seeing a boy turn into a man. He cleared his throat to begin this dreadful conversation.

"Not the best way to meet each other again, is it?"

The prisoner raised his head to notice that Jim was right outside the transparent wall and gave him a cutting glare.

"Piss off."

This did little to throw Jim off. Knowing him, Jim wasn't expecting any signs of gleeful happiness.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what _Captain, _or should I say, James Tiberius fucking Kirk." He let out a sharp breath.

"Is that why you held me hostage? Jeez, and here I thought you just wanted to talk!" Jim started to pace and squeezed his nose. "Can we not do this right now? I haven't seen you since…in awhile okay. Are you alright?"

"Splendid. Finally having somewhat of a decent life only to be sold to Orions for some mere credits. Freakin' Acardi almost got me killed. My best friend got beaten to death and my mind can't get over what else might have happened. Then you know what else makes this more ludicrous is that I see you, as a Captain! I've officially gone mad." The prisoner scoffed and turned away from the intruder. Little did he know that Jim wasn't having it.

"Stop it okay – I get it." Jim wanted to blow a fuse, how is it possible that every time he asks a question three people in the last two days decided to vent to him. Yes he included Spock because it was clear that even he was going to have his version of venting which probably would have been an extensive lecture fit for Academy PADDs.

"Miss Asli is in stable condition, I'll arrange for you to meet my CMO for more details. The man who was on the floor, Acardi is also recovering. It's around lunchtime so I'm assuming that the rest will soon be at the mess eating their first edible meal in days. Anything else, _Isa_?" Jim stood and became more authoritative by the passing minute. "Now moving that aside, why did you not just tell me that you wanted the ship pulverized. I saw what they did! You could have even forced me to give out the order."

"I would never – " Jim refused to be interrupted and raised his hand.

"I also saw the corridors full of bodies, you obviously lost control after they took Miss Asli. That Acardi kid followed you because you both think of her on the same level. She's your family. This life, with those people out there was going to be thrown away because of your obsession for revenge. You realize that if this were another Starfleet ship you would be proclaimed a terrorist under the Federation, right? Because that's exactly what my First Officer did!"

Isa didn't move his head and only stared straight ahead at the white wall without even flinching. He was a smart man; if Jim could think about it and address it he must have considered the variables.

"...and for God's sake did you have to attack him?!"

That caught his attention. "I didn't mean to – " he breathed out.

"Didn't you gain any control?"

"Don't talk to me about control - I felt threatened okay!" He yelled. "Still can't get anything past you."

"You don't care do you? You decided to have your way without including me; you wanted to save my position. I'm a Captain, you don't get to save me anymore!"

The prisoner's shoulders just fell at the outburst. Long hair still covered the majority of his face in the white room. Jim moved his sore arms and put in the code to remove the force field. Seconds after it went down, he stepped in and touched Isa's chin to raise his head up. Isa's lips were trembling and black eyes were beginning to water though he highly doubted that it would be allowed to freely flow. Isa's hands were still confined together so Jim took advantage and put his fingers through the mane to pull it up. He didn't find what he was looking for; there was nothing there. This feeling had to be stupid but he felt it anyways. It was a sense of loss. The very evidence of a man who hated what he was, what made him unique and extraordinary in every way.

"Why would you do something like this?" he whispered.

"I did what was necessary. I'd prefer not to speak about it." Isa flicked his head the other direction to get those hands off him.

Jim let go then pressed the necessary buttons on the consul to release the prisoner's locked hands. Jim didn't waste any time and grabbed both pale wrists and looked him right in the eyes. The contact started a flicker between the two and that's when Isa got the message.

Jim only leaned closer. "You feel that? You saw me for a couple of seconds and decided that my _rank _was worth more. There wouldn't be a rank to save if it wasn't for you. I would do anything for you and you push me away. "

Isa's hands started to shake and after agonizing moments, grabbed Jim in a suffocating embrace. Fingers intertwined with dirty blonde and black hair as both men stood in the middle of the cell. Jim wrapped his arms around the thinner torso and pulled him against his body as tight as he could.

"I can't believe its you." His voice lacked the usual confidence as his face was buried in Jim's shoulder. "When I first saw your face in all those holoscreens and how you saved Earth I thought I officially lost it … but nothing added up. You never spoke about what happened. There's nothing in your file…didn't even know your name." Jim just held him tighter as Isa confessed every one of his thoughts.

"All I had to go with were your eyes. You could have changed your hair, no longer my blondie. I gave up on you because the whole bloody idea was mad. I should have tried harder."

Jim was a measly cadet, turned world saving Captain who immediately got shot to unexplored space. There was no way for them to meet face-to-face.

"We'll deal with this like we always have. Things sometimes get messed up but you're here now on my ship, it's safe here." A moment later Isa let go and looked at Jim before letting out a chuckle.

"Your ship." He repeated in utter sarcasm.

After all these years and experiences Jim still got butterflies claiming what was his.

"Welcome to the Enterprise. My fucking ship." He was Starfleet's Golden boy. He wasn't a huge fan of the name but it was his nonetheless. Only Pike understood how far he's come in life. Now saying it in front of Isa was completely another sensation. He made an identity and for once he felt damn proud to tell someone who truly saw where he began. No one else cared enough.

"Such a colorful aspect of the Standard language shouldn't be used by a Captain."

"Believe it or not, I'm not your typical Captain. I have too much to tell you. C'mon lets get out of here. I probably have a briefing to go to anyways."

"Starfleet duties." He scoffed. "You do realize I need to know how that happened."

"You do realize you need to explain to me on how the hell you ended up in U-TRION right? Unique bunch I'll tell you that." Noticing his laugh Jim took advantage again and swung his arm around the young man's shoulder to lead him out of the deck. "Did I mention that your Zahid friend has anger issues, practically cursed out my CMO. Don't get me started on Luciano? I could swear that one of those girls is boning my ensign …" This only made the younger man laugh even more. Isa shook his head in a negative manner with a smirk on his face._ "_Stupid_ pi'gel."_

_"_Hey, not one anymore! " He patted the boy's back. "Whoa, what about you there? No longer a _kan-bu_ - Got a little something there, I see."

Isa laughed clumsily and let his hands run down his tired eyes. "Shut up, blondie."

"Before I even take you out of here you need to know – no more blondie." The young man shot up an eyebrow. "I would never hear the end of it alright." He held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I'm James Tiberius Kirk but you can call me James or Jim."

Isa looked at the hand for a moment then shook it and said his name with confidence. They looked at each other with the acknowledgement that this is how it should have first happened. This was what felt right. Jim led the way to the turbo lift and Isa followed right beside him. Both men were in synch as they walked down the hall. They were so enthralled in each other that they didn't notice a particular black haired helmsman in the corner who has witnessed the whole exchange.

_Jim would have tried to guess how many days have passed but all he had to do was ask the boy and he would get it down to the second. The schedule they kept was gruesome but Jim learned how to deal with it over time. They always left when the sun rose in the sky and arrived home hours before sunset. Roaming in the dark was a death sentence. You either got eaten or got your name crossed off the list. The frail blonde crashed on the carpet when they came back from another run. Today they ended up finding a huge can of imported vanilla pudding and other imperishable foods in this desolated home. All the other ones in that road have been stripped clean but the troops bypassed the secret stash under the floor next to the fireplace. Not like they were a smart group anyways. Maybe that family would have survived longer if they weren't taken. It wasn't a feast fit for kings, but one couldn't deny that it was for these two hungry children. Too bad they found it too late in the day because a fire was no longer an option. Nothing would be better than to put one on screaming 'Hey I'm right here, come kill me!' The thought of cooking some of the canned seafood only made Jim's mouth water. _

_"You have to try this!" _

_The boy went towards the can filled with creamy goo and sniffed all round the top. His nose scrunched up in clear distaste._

_"It smells horrendous." _

_"More for me."_

_Jim shrugged after the comment and went into the small excuse of a kitchen. A big wooden spoon was used to get a huge scoop not caring if any remnants landed on his face. He let out a long moan as the pudding went down his dry throat. It was all he needed to satiate his new discovered cravings. It's been so long since he's had anything that could be characterized as something more than just 'edible'._

_"I don't understand why that gunk makes you so happy?"_

_Jim paused with the spoon midway to his mouth, "I like pudding." and continued to eat._

_The boy just turned away and went back to his beans. He grabbed some of the new butter and smeared it on a plate for Amynta to eat it with her birds. The boy looked stiff and annoyed as he blew out the strands of hair from his face. The whole time he ate those eyes stayed closed. Jim just kept staring as he was eating noticing how tense the boy looked. Sugar would help any pissed off kid, no matter the reason. Sugar was always the answer for his problems. _

_"Seriously, you should have some of this. It's too good. Highly doubt we'll come across a stash like this again."_

_The request made those angry eyes snap open appearing darker than they were before. "Bullocks, we are left for dead. We are nothing but animals that are being hunted and you glee at the sight of pudding. The pudding has put an end to our misery. Thou Hail Thy Pudding!" He exasperated and pointed the stick lying next to him right at Jim's small body. "You simple minded, senseless -" _

_"Don't act like I have no idea what's going on. You don't get to lecture me like I'm some kid from Ivet." He screamed slamming the oversized can on the floor. "You're the one who was by yourself for God knows how long while I watched all my friends die one by one. You think I didn't notice that beat up pink pony next to the fireplace huh?" Constantly being in each other's faces made them both irritated and it was taking its toll. "The food that I'm smiling about probably belonged to some little fucking girl who now has a bullet in her head. Rotting in some chamber they threw her and her family in. I had a shitty couple of months okay. Let me indulge in my damn pudding." _

_There's a boy who preferred being isolated and talking to mammals while the other missed being in the company of his friends. Now some kid younger than him was mad over him eating some pudding, a good one at that. Jim grabbed his can and went to his corner of the room making every move obvious of his newly found anger. Fatigue eventually took over and both boys prepared for the night the usual way. All windows and doors remained locked except for one. Amynta cuddled next to her protected and Jim in the side gazing out the window. _

_"Blondie." A weak voice broke his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"_

_Jim could see that he was crawling to his section leaving the cyber tooth looking animal alone. _

_"So now you're talking to me?" Jim regretted it the second it came out. The boy looked a little sad and he brought him closer to his area so they could both look out the window. _

_"Just the stars." _

_"Want to leave?" he hummed as he itched his eyes._

_What kind of dumb question was that? Who wouldn't, would be the proper way of saying it? It was more than that though, something was missing and he knew just where to find it.  
>"Actually want to explore. How's that for leaving? Years in space not being stuck to one planet – "<em>

_"That's absurd." _

_Jim was taken aback by the comment. Way to ruin a moment. "Shit then, okay. You asked." _

_"Because I didn't know you were thinking something so idiotic. You're not a Acamarian, Altairian, Andorian, Antaran, Bajoran … I could list them in alphabetical order if you'd like." The boy's tendency to just state facts was starting to get annoying. "The point being, you are a Terran citizen." He continued._

_"..and?" He didn't understand where this was going. An Earth citizen could travel._

_"..and? You're willing to join Starfleet? You would by default have to join the Federation, the very corporation who doesn't even acknowledge this." The kid waved his hands around indicating the room around them but Jim knew that he meant the whole planet. Jim pointed at the sky to redirect the boy's gaze. The stars were more beautiful tonight. They came up every night to reassure him that they were watching over him. They were comforting him and making sure he would survive to see them again, calling for him. _

_"People think I'm so full of myself. Sometimes, the way I see it – something so mysterious and old as space can't belong to the Federation. Making people fall under a corrupt organization to have the right to see all the other worlds out there. They take sections of something so immense and great claiming it as theirs to own. They're the ones that are full of it if you ask me."_

_"You sound like a Klingon."_

_Jim just shrugged thinking he could learn how to work a shuttle and be off to Romulus and throw all his fucks away._

_"Even if I did, you can't deny that it makes sense."_

* * *

><p><em>There you have it.<em>

_So, apparently I can't do hover text. Here are the translations._

_pi'gel = twig_

_kan-bu = baby_

_Comments ? Opinions? ALL WELCOMED!_

_~X_


	4. ANGEL OR FAERIE?

_**Disclaimer -**__ I wished it really hard on my birthday, but unfortunately I'm still writing this disclaimer. _

_Fanfiction won't let me do hover text so I wrote the translations in brackets._

_Enjoy!_

_~X_

* * *

><p>Sulu couldn't find the ensign anywhere. He's searched almost every deck and angered a specific Scottish engineer in the process. His ears still rang from the volume of those curses when he interrupted the man. The only thing left was to ask Kirk. It took a couple minutes to find out that finding the Captain was not going to be easy either. People shrugged when approached because everyone was too busy discussing the U-TRION members on the ship. They all became too hyper in their conversations; some wanted to practice an old tradition of having a signature on a body part of their choice. He hoped that the crew had some decency and remembered that they were on the Enterprise - not on Shore Leave. Not anymore at least. Sulu wouldn't even say it counted; they only had one day after all. The only reason on why the members weren't completely swarmed was because there was someone from the senior crew with them at all times. He feared for the mob they would have had to face otherwise. Suddenly he saw Spock in the briefing room. The room was completely dimmed down that the only light source was the one coming from the PADD shining on the Vulcan's face. There would be a crew meeting soon there was no doubt about that and seeing the Commander there preparing and early didn't seem strange. What did seem strange was that each time those long pale fingers swiped past each page those slanted eyebrows crunched together. A couple steps backwards and he should be completely out of sight. Finding Chekov didn't seem like such an important thing all the sudden. There was no way he was going to bother the man over such a question when his mind was clearly somewhere else.<p>

"I am compelled to inform you that despite what you believe, I am aware of your presence, Mr. Sulu."

Yes, caught red handed and stealing candy. The voice made him jump where he stood and he quickly tried to adjust his posture as if he wasn't secretly watching Spock have a moment.

"I apologize sir, I don't mean to bother. Just looking for the Captain is all."

If Sulu could fist pump himself he would have. Clear cut and precise, not stuttering like he was about to crumble at the hidden judgmental stare. Seconds went by and he hoped he didn't say the wrong thing.

"The Captain is currently in the brig facilities deck. Perhaps you should wait for his return." The tone made Sulu well aware that this was not a request. "Now if you do not mind I would like to resume my preparations, Mr. Sulu."

So basically Spock knew where he was but told him to stay away and get out of the room. He could deal with that. There was no wasting time and he left as fast as he came. It's been months since the Enterprise held any prisoners so he was just expecting to avoid only one crazy man. Shockingly a man in red known to have been keeping watch came out of the lift like he didn't have somewhere important to be. Something was going on and if he prized himself in anything, it was getting down to the bottom of something and poking people with swords. He snickered at the immature idioms. As soon as he got off he instantly heard two familiar voices - one he would prefer not to hear again. The Captain's voice sounded like he was screaming at a yeoman for abandoning his post. The argument was vile and it became apparent that there was some deep history between the two. The voices only became louder the closer he went then slowly, words started to form.

"… you obviously lost control after they took Miss Asli. That Acardi kid followed you because you both think of her on the same level. She's your family. This life, with those people out there was going to be thrown away because of your obsession for revenge. You realize that if this were another Starfleet ship you would be proclaimed a terrorist under the Federation, right? Because that's exactly what my First Officer did!"

No shit, he would have been sent to Starbase One and held for trial never to be seen again and made an example of. Okay, not exactly like that - this wasn't a totalitarian empire after all. Maybe this was the one who sent the rookie members to the Orion's; there was still no explanation after all. Kirk was about to blow a fuse. The whole thing was weird from an outsider's point of view because Sulu could swear that Kirk was mad at him like a father would scold his son. This was an argument for the other mans welfare. Kirk turned around to scream some more. The prisoner attacked Spock … but Spock was just fine? There were no cuts and bruises on the First Officer, at least ones that he could see in the dark space. The man didn't look like he was in any pain. The prisoner's voice was pure panic in his response. Seems like the whole thing was an accident, he guessed. He wouldn't know. Sulu's deductive skills were never the best. This was more of Uhura's field.

With the sound of a simple swoosh and he was ready to run towards Jim and save him from any threat that was about to come his way. He moved his head to get a little peak and saw how his Captain just stepped inside without an inch of fear. _No, don't touch him. Don't go near him, he'll kill you! _Sulu didn't care how much Kirk knew this culprit. A criminal was a criminal and Sulu would not hesitate to save his Captain if need be. People assumed that this was only Spock's characteristic but it applied to the rest of the crew as well. The Captain was standing, staring down on the prisoner and lifted his head. They were locked eye-to-eye and something was happening, something that wasn't visible to the eavesdropper. He began to think that him being here was just wrong. Every minute revealed something about Kirk and this was becoming too private. No one knew much about their Captain besides the fact that he put them over himself no matter what the cost. He was loyal, intelligent, persistent and acted like an open book always cheering anyone up at his or her worst moments. This prisoner was part of a time before them and he didn't know how to feel about that. They were now hugging and probably whispering to each other, he couldn't hear anything. Agonizing moments later and they separated.

The more he stood there, the more he wished that Uhura were here with him. She would translate all the weird words and every sway of their bodies. Oh, how wrong it was to witness this but he couldn't deny himself such knowledge. Who was this man? The prisoner actually smiled and asked who would be dumb enough to follow him like this was some inside joke.

If only he knew, people begged to be on the Enterprise all because Kirk was Captain. The prisoner whispered some non-Standard words, which only made Kirk glee in his response. Whatever it was he seemed to understand.

_"_Hey, not one anymore! " He patted the boy's back. "Whoa, what about you there? No longer a _kan-bu_ - Got a little something there, I see you."

"Shut up, blondie."

They were small and subtle but if he didn't listen close enough he might have missed it. What did these terms mean? He was no expert in languages they could have been random. As a young child he made up words with his sister back in Japan. Running around in the garden creating a language that would only infuriate the elderly. It was the reason on why they succeeded in most of their pranks and mischievous behavior. Communication was key no matter how gibberish it was. It was their version of Morse code. Kirk turned to the prisoner then introduced himself. Sulu stood there stunned. This had to be the most awkward thing he's witnessed so far. After such an intense discussion, who would introduce themselves out of the blue? It was a reunion and yet the prisoner didn't know his Captain's name instead he was calling him blondie. The term was obviously a derogatory nickname. He made a note to himself to contact Uhura and recited the words for memory. The men were now walking towards the turbo lift and Sulu had to go further down the corner to avoid detection. His efforts were in vain when they could only look at each other as they left the room.

The sudden silence made him remember why he was even here in the first place. Chekov was not here or anywhere else he could think of. He was not answering his communicator and came to the conclusion that he may be asleep. This whole day took a toll on the kid. As the helmsman stood there waiting to go up his stomach rumbled. The feeling made him clench his jaw and flex is abdomen. He stepped in and decided to just head down to the mess. There was no point in looking for someone who he'd eventually see again. It's not like he got kidnapped from within the Enterprise…? That chain of thought wasn't going to help any man. His communicator rang and with a press of a button he heard McCoy's voice.

"Sulu here."

_"There's someone who decided to show his face in Medbay, think you might be interested."_

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Thanks, will be there soon."

_"No problem."_

The comm ended and the doors slid open after a little bit. He took in a deep breath and tried to not act like he saw the First Officer and Captain have a moment. Was Spock's behavior a direct reaction to Kirk's involvement? He stepped out and gave Christine a hello. She was sitting on her desk typing away before she lifted her head and gave him a brief nod. Her blond bob wasn't as neat as it normally was. Her cheeks were flushed and the bags under her eyes were more prominent. The last couple of hours must have taken such a strain on the woman. She did just check up on the new rookie members all by herself while McCoy was busy in surgery. How was that girl anyways? While people were buzzing about the news they were also in distraught about Miss Asli. It was as if they all personally knew her instead of the usual sympathetic looks. He wasn't really interested in that group of U-TRION but he might check her up when he heads back to his quarters.

"Leo's inside waiting for you." The statement seemed like it took too much out of her to even try.

"Thank you."

Since he was expected Sulu didn't even bother announcing his arrival. He walked inside to see Chekov laughing with one of the members. McCoy stood in the side giving her some small stitches on her head. He could appreciate that the doctor always did things the old fashioned way when he had the time.

"…You can essentially fast-forward like a movie!" Chekov's voice cheered with excitement.

"They wouldn't be able to go back. It involves a star not a black hole Pasha, we've been through this, no?"

"I know this now! Thinking it involved a Welocity greater than c – how stupid."

"We were kids."

Chekov sat right in front of her nodding his head in agreement. He huffed as he held her hand then they broke out into childish giggles. Sulu cleared his throat.

"Sulu!" Chekov moved to the side to pat the empty space next to him on the bench.

"Took ya long enough. Maybe you can put some sense into these two. I'm trying not to poke her eyes but they always end up laughing like some high school kids." McCoy took a minute to look back at the kids in question. "Oh yea, you're suppose to be ones aren't you. Damn geniuses." He shrugged then resumed his stitching.

She looked right at Chekov with a gleam in her eye trying not to move her head this time. "_On vsegda takoy?_ (Is he always like this?)"

"_Vy ponyatiya ne imeyete._ (You have no idea.)" Chekov smiled again.

"If I can't do my job properly at least let me in on the joke. Standard." He waved his needle-less hand in the air as he preached of the importance and beauty that is Standard. The ensign gave an apologetic look to the doctor and turned to his friend.

"Sulu meet Irina. Irina, meet my best friend, and best pilot, Sulu."

The introduction made him feel a little more important. He was starting to get bothered feeling like a new addition to someone's life. Sulu looked at the woman sitting on the chair and gave her a nod. So this was the mysterious woman who held Chekov's heart. Her cheeks were tinted pink as her pale face acknowledged his smile. She sat there in her immaculate form. She was so tiny, and didn't look a day older than eighteen. The only long strands of her hair were in her bangs to the side. Shining platinum and cut all around - she could resemble an angel.

"So, girlfriend?" He blurted out instantly regretting it. He could have been more subtle but the filter between his brain and mouth were not communicating today.

McCoy chuckled above Irina and Chekov lips were together in a thin line trying to hold in a noise. Her emerald eyes punctured Sulu's as they traveled up and down his body multiple times.

"Imagine that? Want to have another go at it, _lyubov moya_? (my love)"

"Stop." Chekov's left eye began to twitch with obvious annoyance. "We'd kill each other Irina."

Christine's voice was heard right outside the door calling for the doctor. "Please we have enough tension floating on the Enterprise from our Captain and his XO." He put his gloves in the disposer and promised to be right back. Chekov twisted in his seat and let go of her hand when the door closed.

"Irina attended Starfleet Academy. We … use to date."

"More like lived and breathed each other, Pasha."

Chekov continued, "We had our differences." and got up.

Irina huffed and urged to explain the story herself. Chekov didn't need to listen to because he lived it. Sulu only had eyes for the woman as she spoke.

_Like any other big city in the United States, Moscow had some poor areas. There were people sitting in the corner begging for a night's ration or fur for the unmerciful winter. Fortunately, Chekov came from a well off family being the only child and received whatever he wanted. Tutors came in and out of his living room every day, increasing the work-load no matter how young he was. 'The brain is a sponge waiting to be absorbed', they preached. 'Work harder' they said, '…do not bring shame to the family' they chanted. So he read his physics, went over theories for as long as his eyes would not fail him. Finally fed up, he abandoned his caretaker for the day to go exploring and came across a white covered forest. A girl was injured on the floor, sobbing and completely drenched in water. He wanted to run and give her his coat because he knew that sitting here all wet was suicide. She wept and wept as Chekov watched. When she finished she noticed him standing there._

_"Kto ty? (Who are you?)"_

_He kept staring and didn't notice her speak until she threw some snow at him. _

_"Pavel Andreievich Chekov." His parents always taught him to say his name with dignity but all he could do was stutter. "Ty v poryadke ? (Are you okay?)" _

_She stood up and held her book in front of her. "Eto razrushilo. (It's ruined.)"_

_He hesitated to grab the closed object and looked at her to ask permission. She shook her head and he touched it very carefully. Pages were torn and the only thing keeping it together was the heavy leather cover. She tightened her lips as her frozen cheeks became redder. He extended the covers with his wool-gloved hands to reveal bar lines and water smeared clefs of each kind scattered within. She explained how her neighbor took the book from her and threw it in the pond. She grabbed a wooden stick and tried to lead it to the snowy surface. Eventually she just swam to get it back. She was excessively talkative but he could not help but love the conversation. All throughout the day she explained the musical notes she drew inside. She hummed the tunes dedicated to memory and he soon joined with a higher tempo. They awkwardly introduced themselves and he offered to walk her home. Irina held his small hands while now wearing his coat as they walked down the icy path. When they reached their destination he noticed the run down town house and asked where her parents were? She stated that only her aunt was inside but didn't go into further detail. Chekov went home that night not even caring for the screams and accusations from his parents. All he cared about when he wrapped the duvets over his body was that he might have just met his first friend and man was the runic girl a beauty. _

_He discovered not long after that she attended Vyacheslav Elementary. Anyone who lived in the area knew that the students who attended their education in such a lowdown institute couldn't hope to live more than a mediocre life. Life was meant to be experienced from every corner and in every way one could. That institution instantly shut the doors for those beautiful paths. It didn't take long for Chekov to start inviting her to his home. They even invested in aged up haggard piano together. It took every coin they saved up but it was theirs. When Chekov would complete his lessons they would both indulge in adding new tunes to their songs. _

_In return he would teach her Physics, Astrophysics, Quantum Chemistry and so forth. He would teach her lessons the tutors would bring to him and they began studying Standard as well. Irina was a bright mind and kept up with his pace so well they tested out of their schools and decided to join Starfleet together._

_As the only underage kids in the Academy things became more complicated. Irina made more connections with people while he would decide to stay isolated. She was a free spirited girl trying to make the most out of every experience. Unlike Chekov, studying was his solace. He got more satisfaction from getting top grades in his classes than his first kiss from Irina. He loved her no doubt but the whole thing just seemed inevitable…boring. He pushed it off to the idea that a burning passion was something purely for fiction. His girlfriend went out with a couple of classmates and he didn't bother to tell her that it was his birthday. They were growing more apart by the day. Without his knowledge she just barged in his small apartment with a huge cardboard box. Without saying a word she went into the kitchen, grabbed a knife fit to cut bones and charged at it. Slice after slice it revealed a thin metallic board filled with white pressure points. She placed it on the table and with a flick of a switch it went into a soft hum. She clapped her hands twice to turn off the surrounding lights and the pressure points glowed a silver hue. _

_"I present to you the CHROMA-LAUNCHPADD XV, software controlled of course with transparent lithium-ion based batteries. Heavy - but still portable. Don't forget the holographic beat patterns. Seriously, the display is too epic for words Pasha!" _

_She lifted her arms around the object and gave him the biggest grin. Her now more mature form walked to him in her Academy Uniform. Chekov held her hands and looked at the new equipment on the table in utter amazement. He was familiar with the system because he would use the software on his terminal but having the real thing was just ... just too much. _

_"Of course you can connect it to your PADD and here is the best part…" She crossed the room to pick up another headphone. "It can be used by two operators!"_

_"This must have cost a fortune."_

_"I have my ways." She whispered swaying her hips flirtatiously. "Now want to take it out for a spin?" _

_"You did not - " he warned._

_ "I did, we're expected tonight at eleven thirty. Don't look at me like that – The ID situation is handled." She grabbed his chin and went up on her tiptoes to give him a light peck on the cheek. "S Dnem Rozhdeniya, Pasha. (Happy Birthday)"_

_They both set up the system and plugged their headphones to not disturb the people in the building. Every press of a button emitted bundles of exotic colored projections in the air that resembled the Northern lights. The scene was close to magical. His eyes widened at the connection they shared when they began to play. This was almost bittersweet. He wanted to go out and show the world what kind of duo they are but on the other hand he wanted to be taken seriously as a man of intelligence, not an entertainer; oh but how he wanted to let go. A black piece of fabric was chucked at his face after they finished. He blinked and stared at the mask on his hand and gave her a questioning glare. _

_"Put it on, I don't want to see your panicked face at the club. I'm sure they don't too." He would have been insulted at the remark but he knew her too well. This was a favor and one he would take full advantage of. They gathered their items and masks ready to face the night crowd. Chekov's heart jumped at the anticipation to show them what they could do together; and so their reign began._

"Are you familiar with ElektraK, Mr. Sulu?" Irina questioned him in the middle of her story. Sulu scoffed at the question. Anyone who owned a PADD had at least one EP of them, or her, or him. ElektraK was one of the biggest kept secrets in the entertainment industry because … realization soon dawned on him.

"No… you two? Seriously?" He pointed to both people in the room interchanging his fingers in shock.

"You're smart. I'm ElektraK now actually, that's how I got invited to U-TRION. "

"Pavel, you're good enough for U-TRION?" He spoke to the ensign. Chekov turned his face to avoid the question. Sulu guessed it was probably for modesty.

"He's better than me. Pasha here didn't want to join, he would rather have stayed at the Academy."

Sulu was confused. "So you made a name for yourself, then what…?"

Chekov intervened. "She left."

"More like you left - " she scoffed.

Chekov's face contorted in a way like when crew members were stranded and he could not beam them back. All his concentration was directed at her small face as he got closer. To see such a mood coming from the ensign was an abnormal experience.

"You withdrew from Starfleet then accepted the membership. Vy definition_ you_ left." He pointed out.

"Sorry I wanted to make millions doing what I love Pasha!"

"But did you love me?" He demanded back in full force to the girl.

"_Chush' sobach'ya_, (Bullshit!) You didn't!" She spat in the same energy if not more.

That comment made Chekov look like he got physically struck. Sulu wished he never asked and awkwardly stepped to the side, there were undeniable problems between them. He left a confrontation only to be in a room and witness another.

Chekov stopped his unrelenting taunts, inhaled and painfully shut his eyes.

"…It vas a stupid disagreement. I should have wished you luck, we could have been friends … to think I wouldn't see you again." he stared at the ceiling looking like he was actually thinking on what that would be like. It would be a scary experience no less. Sulu turned to Irina to see her face drop at the declaration. This was probably a long time coming.

"Not only you. I should have reached out too." She whispered softly to him.

They all took a calming breath.

"Sooo, you guys are now just seeing each other again?" Sulu took a risk at another question. He never learned his lessons. Apprehension filled the room once more as they both nodded to confirm. Jesus, there must have been little to no contact between them.

"Not like it matters now, Pasha. You would have had some tremendous years with me no doubt," She let out an awkward laugh at that "but you did save the planet so I guess your experience tops mine."

No, Sulu inwardly shook his head. She was no angel. Angels were controlled, disciplined beings that reported to a higher authority. He could tell she was as free as a faerie. He beamed and now understood what Chekov saw in her.

* * *

><p><em>There's my back story on Chekov and why he reacted the way he did to the horrible news. <em>

_Don't worry this won't be Chekov/OC - Irina isn't even OC I just messed with her._

_I'm not 100% sure about the Russian but let me know if I should make any changes._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Inputs - Opinions - Comments - Questions are all welcome._

~X


	5. WHAT IS STARFLEET?

_Short Quick Update For Everyone!_  
><em><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Spock would have owned the Federation if I owned this. _  
><em>Might update again at Halloween - Hope you enjoy!<em>  
><em>~X<em>

* * *

><p>The gust of hot air made the blonde hypersensitive to his surroundings. Jim knew Spock entered the room before he even saw him. It was only a matter of time before he saw those black orbs questioning his every move and thought. The second Jim saw Spock walk into the briefing room he knew that this was a bad idea. The Vulcan took his seat next to the Captain. Jim's pupils dared to look to the side but could only see the façade his First Officer flawlessly presented. That look could have fooled Jim years ago but that was no longer the case. The betrayal was evident to Jim. This only made the guilty feeling, which felt like it had all the weight in the world sink lower to the bottomless pits of his guts. Practically screaming at him if anything. Jim was concerned for his friend. Maybe they weren't friends anymore? No, he refused to believe it. Spock wants trust – he'll get it. Not that he didn't give it before, but there were just some things one had to keep to themselves. He still had yet to question Spock about the telepathic attack. This was impossible to do considering that Spock was having a Vulcan version of a fit. Having a previous association to Isa or the 'assailant' probably made Spock question Jim's judgments. Either way, he needed to explain himself and soon. He decided to put away his fears, his stupid insecurities and focus on the task at hand. This whole misunderstanding and confusion within the crew needed to be rigidly set.<p>

Scott entered the room looking a mess. The small strands of hair were tasseled in various directions, probably from running around all the decks last minute. Jim wished he gave his crew more time before he informed them of the meeting. Lemli came in not long after with a toothpick in his mouth indicating that he was in the middle of a meal. Jim just imagined that maybe it was just a bad habit like those cowboys in the old movies so he wouldn't feel culpable. Scott whined about the new set of engineers and how they didn't follow basic procedure when cleaning a dilithium chamber. All those red fiends had to do was follow simple instructions since the man had to rush out so fast. Scott's standards were through the roof because he's been working with Chekov lately. Unfortunately, not everyone is like the little genius, which only made Scott more annoyed at the rookies.

"Flying everywhere and randomly putting her through warp speed when damaged. They need to treat her with more respect ya know. Oi Captain! Could we ask Acardi for new materials? We did save his son's life and all. She needs the best quality there is." He lectured as he sat down.

McCoy interrupted the complaining red shirt by strolling in with Christine. "What's this about Acardi? I need new things for Sickbay since ya'll want to try to die out here like it's a chronic habit."

As the doctor kept complaining about the average rate of the critically injured Jim just smiled at the exhausted head nurse. He felt better knowing that she was here. She might be needed to calm down the southern doctor when Jim said his part. Uhura walked in with her head held high and bypassed Jim to sit opposite of her significant other. Her body was seated at a perfect ninety-degree angle. Jim didn't feel insulted or hurt at being ignored … again, because he knew he deserved it after the catastrophe that was Shore Leave. As she began to position herself it became more obvious that Jim wasn't the reason on why she acted the way she did. Thin arms were placed in front of her as she folded her fingers. Spock was too busy looking at his PADD but only noticed his girlfriend when she meretriciously cleared her throat for his attention. Spock's slanted black brows didn't even furrow nor did he blink, as he looked right back at her. Jim could never imagine her as this nagging girlfriend that clung on to her man when there were problems or in general. She let Spock know everything in that placid look. McCoy rolled his eyes at the scene and Christine shifted in her seat. The talkative engineer looked at everyone as if asking what to do. Jim planned to keep a careful eye. This was awkward for all parties involved, no matter how 'discreet' it seemed. The ventilation system was working if the hum in the room was anything to go by, but it felt like all the air got sucked right out. Domestic bliss was something Jim didn't look forward to anytime soon. Why did Spock, who projected so much venom toward Jim when he was being 'forcibly contained' in the turbolift, show nothing to Uhura when her eyes could have easily ignited a dormant volcano? All their attention directed at the door as Chekov ran in late repeating his apologies to Jim. Chekov then came to a complete halt when he saw the two officers having a telepathic argument. At least Chekov finally seemed like he was doing better. Jim had to admit he found it funny that once the ensign sat down, those brown eyes shifted around the room and acted like nothing happened. Jim was certain that it was the most awkward thing Chekov has seen in his young years. Sulu followed right behind and gave the Captain a cunning glare. Jim got shivers from the stare and wondered what he did to earn one to begin with.

When everyone was finally seated Spock stopped the silent exchange with Uhura by addressing the people in the room.

"As of six point seven hours ago we have retrieved the kidnapped passengers of Shuttle U469. Doctor McCoy, Ensign Chekov and I have had the opportunity to speak with them addressing the matter as to how and possibly why they were captured hostage. The one named Celcio Luciano claimed that both pilots were silent and didn't inform them of the changed route. The passengers were then transported to the now decimated hostile ship."

Jim stood to say his part. "Headquarters say that there were no calls for mayday. Our search shows no signs of damage on U469 which can only lead us to the conclusion that the signal was deliberately switched off."

Spoke scrolled through his PADD and swiped it across the screen projecting the image on to the wall. It was the transcript of the interview the kids underwent a while ago.

"With this statement by Ashley Vern alone, one can easily conclude that they were transported from within the shuttle. I quote 'I felt like I was floating, like I was high off something. Next thing I know a red light took over me and my friends.' End quote."

It felt almost like a sin to want to laugh and Jim was sure the group felt it as well. Jim always found it entertaining when Spock diverted from his regular speech pattern. They tried so hard but failed in the end since the majority was all smiling. Jim saw how Chekov was clenching his lips with his teeth. The ensign attempted to not let a voice come out but failed just the same. Uhura deviated her attention to her lap as she covered her mouth to hide hers. Spock didn't seem to notice and passed the audience's attention to the Captain.

"Well…umm apparently once they were on the ship the men all broke out into a fight with the Orions obviously getting hurt in the process. They were all chucked in a cellar for hours before they attempted to take Ashley Vern. The Orions had no problem in letting them know that it was her hair and skin that caught their attention." Nobody missed the Communicating Officer shift in her seat and put her index finger in her collar to give her neck more access to air. "Once again the men wouldn't let her go without a fight, especially Zelman Zahid. His arm was broken as a result of the conflict. They couldn't say how many hours went by in the cellar but they came back and succeeded in taking Shiiva Asli."

McCoy held onto his thighs so tight that his knuckles we starting to become as pale as Spock's skin. Jim knew that the rest couldn't see it so he decided to look away and immediately continue.

"Two men, Giovanni Acardi and Isa disarmed the one that came back and managed to escape. How they did it, we don't know yet. The others decided to be left behind in case of a rescue; they knew being separated any further was not an option."

Before Jim could continue he needed to divert the path to the doctor. "Bones, what's their status anyways?"

McCoy shuffled then gave a grunt with his passive response as if what he was about to say was said a million times before. "Acardi is in stable condition and should wake up soon. Speaking of the lady though, she went through the worst out of everyone so she's on stronger sedatives. We won't know more 'till she wakes up."

The briefing went over the rest of the little details discussing the transportation of the members. It has come to their knowledge that another ship will soon reach their orbit in a couple of days. There was no way the Enterprise would be reaching Starbase One anytime soon. Once they were all caught up with little to no interruption Jim just gazed out to the group and declared their total attention on a new matter.

"Alright, now another thing to discuss. The hostage situation on the bridge."

He tried to keep his face neutral to not add on to the tense situation. Sulu just raised both shaggy eyebrows and looked away. "I have a confession to make actually. It is now common knowledge that I chose to stay behind even though we have succeeded the rescue mission." They all nodded in full agreement to his statement.

"I chose to not beam down with Bones and Lemli because I needed to talk to our prisoner – alone. He's like my family guys. We're not on the best of terms but I would appreciate it if we never mention this in our reports. We were the only ones to witness the whole shit-storm."

Spock visibly went tense. Protests rang about the room. This whole thing was absurd they screamed. Starfleet would have their heads they preached. This went on for a couple of minutes and Jim closed his eyes at the inevitable conflict this situation has started.

Mirror; mirror on the wall who's the loudest of them all? McCoy. "You can't be serious Jim!?"

"Give the Kepten a chance to explain!" Chekov looked frustrated.

Jim held both hands up pleading to the mob that was his crew. "I apologize to everyone. If it's worth anything I was not aware that he would be on the ship, okay?"

"Kirk you have lost your balls mate!" Scott was in distraught as he wrapped his face with his dirty hands.

"That's Captain to you and my balls are still intact, thank you." Jim yelled right back.

Scott flinched at the loud remark and settled back down. Jim understood that making his crew understand and believe him would be a hard task but he would not be disrespected in such a way. Of course he didn't only want to be a figure of authority to them but when he said something, it was final. Questions and concerns didn't need to be said in an accusing manner. This was too serious to be joking around.

"The crazy guy from the transporter room?!" This was completely out of the OPS element as he questioned his Captain.

"Quiet. Listen okay, Isa's a good guy. His friends were just kidnapped and beaten to be sold off to God knows where. He didn't want to ask such a thing like destroying the ship. I couldn't abuse my position like that no matter how much I wanted to, but I would have felt like crap that's for sure. So being the sneaky bastard that he is, he took it out of my hands and risked imprisonment. I owe him this much … for a lot of things. Please guys."

Sulu's glare intensified on Jim. If a coin could have been dropped in that moment, its impact on the floor would have been heard.

The ensign spoke first. "Kepten, Irina said Isa's a good guy. She knows that he didn't arrange ze kidnapping or have anything to do with it."

Jim appreciated the support. "Precisely, he's in the rec room all free and I don't see him running rogue trying to take over my ship." No one laughed at Jim's pathetic attempt at humor except he just got more of an ear-full.

"He's out!?"

"Shut up Scotty!" Sulu spoke for the first time.

"How do you know he wasn't in on it to begin with? No offense little boy but we can't exactly take your girlfriends word for it." Lemli spoke.

The comment made the ensign blush as he denied it all like it was more important than the issue at hand.

"I spoke with him and he understands his every move is being watched. Nothing is going to happen. A psycho like you all said would have killed me. Isa really wanted the slave-ship blown, not my head." Jim noticed the silent officer in the room. "Uhura?"

She raised her head at her name and instantly understood that she needed to say her part. Silence wasn't an option. She was the logical mother hen and they would all follow suit once she stated her respected opinion.

"Kirk is right and you know what - I think so too. Of course we will speak to Isa ourselves but if Kirk say's that he is legit, then he is. I'm not speaking a word of this. I'm not ruining a kid's life, getting him kicked out of U-TRION and a great future because he wanted the very things that hurt his friends dead. I'm sure all of us are familiar with the feeling whether you'd like to admit it or not."

She shrugged as the room looked at Spock. The tension between those two became even thicker. "Yes, he was extravagant but his intentions were not something that would make me classify him as someone unstable; traumatized maybe, but surely not psychotic." She paused for a moment to stare at Jim. "Stop smiling, we'll still tear him a new one. He didn't get away with this with a pat on the back...Captain." They all nodded in agreement about tearing the assailant a new one. Well, it was better than nothing.

The helmsman nodded in agreement. "You have my silence, Captain."

"I'm with you Kepten. I actually vant to meet him, Irina said a lot of funny stories." The blonde kid smiled.

Scott and McCoy just grunted and said "Fine."

Once the decision became close to unanimous Jim turned to the head nurse beside McCoy.

"Christine, could you go retrieve Isa? He hasn't been checked yet since he's the only one left. Nothing major just …" Jim had to stop his babbling when he sensed McCoy stiffen at the comment. She hesitated after a few moments but agreed.

McCoy then stood for the first time since he came in the room. "I'll do it."

Jim was internally cheering at the dedicated declaration of his friend

"Oh, in that case could you give him a full checkup? I don't know the last time he went to get one … probably never come to think of it." The final thought only made Jim tilt his head in question and stare at the corner. It didn't pass by the keen doctor either as he scoffed at the statement.

"Someone that's worse than you, who'd know I'd live to see the day?"

This was actually better than Jim confessing to his friend - A better plan indeed.

"Thanks, Bones. Please send the file directly to me."

"It's like you don't know me at all!" The doctor's volume reached the end of the huge room and back making everyone stiff for a little.

"With his permission of course, sorry." He turned around to avoid the intense glare to see a man in red viciously picking his teeth with that same toothpick. Lemli's chapped lips were twitching as he attacked each tooth. Jim was surprised the gums didn't start to bleed all over the glass table. It was obvious that Lemli found the people in the room at least a little irritating. The man just joined the ship and with each second he was beginning to grasp the foundation that is the senior crew of the Enterprise. Their priorities were not to the Federation, but to each other.

"So we're going to just welcome him with open arms? We still don't even know what happened!" Lemli raised his voice before McCoy could leave the room.

"The decision has been made. The prisoner had no motive." Spock said.

Well there was his agreement and Jim was grateful he didn't need to ask. Honestly, he was worried about Spock's reaction towards this whole _- Lets Babysit the Man Who Kept the Captain Hostage _– scheme. Spock's total lack of difficulty towards the agreement didn't seem to ease the red officer one bit.

"Commander, Captain you're talking about Starfleet men here. Are you sure –"

A PADD was placed onto the table. It was subtle but a little more force was used than needed. The only way that such an action caught any attention was because Spock executed it.

"Admiral Alexander Marcus."

The First Officer's voice became stern. _That name._ Every person on this ship hated that name, even the little blonde female down in engineering.

"He illegally resurrected an emotionally compromised Augment Emperor from Cryo-Stasis. The Admiral refused to recognize the Augment as an intelligent, devious leader who previously ruled one hundred percent of India-That-Was. He then proceeded to threaten the Augment by using his own crew as hostage. This resulted in his inevitable strike of terrorism. When exposed, the Admiral did not hesitate to lock full photon torpedoes on us. Perhaps you are not aware of whom I am speaking of. Should I clarify?"

This made Lemli visibly shake in his seat. Spock knew the official story was abbreviated to prevent chaos among the Terran people. He understood the benefits of their choice but if the new OPS were to remain on the Enterprise he would not be allowed to state such ignorance in their presence.

"Once discovered, his daughter, Dr. Carol Marcus endeavored to alter her father's views. With no consideration to her words he then beamed her on board his vessel. Retrieved or not there was an eighty-nine point six percent chance he would have fired them otherwise - incapable to grieve.

_He_ was a man who considered the Enterprise and everyone inside as collateral damage.

_He_ was a man who did not want to defend, but to begin a war.

_He_ was Starfleet."

Jim looked at his XO almost floored at the outburst. The Vulcan would forever deny showing emotion but that whole monologue would make any man crumble. McCoy looked at the Vulcan as if he has earned all the respect in the world. Everyone paled and stood motionless. No one dared to move. Lemli put his hand over his mouth… "Christ." he whispered.

Either way Spock continued. "Humans," he spat. "Mr. Lemli all have the ability of free-will. Merely being in Starfleet does not exempt a human or any Federal citizen from exercising that free will. Admiral Marcus firmly believed that his heinous actions were going to benefit the foundation of the Federation. Not everyone's logic will be correct to another nor one will think that the other is correct when they are raised to believe otherwise."

All eyes were on the First Officer and Jim knew exactly what they were thinking. Spock was no longer the naïve officer Jim met at his Academic hearing. Spock no longer believed that the Federation followed the protocols that they created to the letter. Corruption and heroes were present in everything, especially on Earth. Was Spock beginning to understand both sides of the spectrum? Was he was beginning to understand humans as a whole?

"The Academy may attempt to teach the value of life, their views on proper morals and ethics. However, in the end the final outcome depends on the person and no held position in the Federation - yeoman or Commodore can erase a person's true being."

Spock picked up his belongings and called the meeting to a close. Jim didn't remove his eyes until the phenomenal and extraordinary First Officer's retreating back was in the other side of the door. Humming was all that could be heard in the now empty room. Jim didn't even blink or notice everyone clear out or how much time has passed. All he knew was that he was the last one remaining and he stood there - mesmerized.

What happened to Spock of Vulcan?

* * *

><p><em>So I made our Vulcan have a moment.<em>  
><em>Thank you to all those who have supported me &amp; continue to do so!<em>  
><em>~X<em>


	6. WHY DOES SHE FAVOR ME?

_Another Update!_

_Late post - I promise no more false promises...okay that came out weird._

_Disclaimer:__Isa would not be an OC if this were mine._

_NEWS:__I now have a Beta & she's great: Jdragonfire29_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>McCoy, as overworked as he was strolled into his office to see the kid was already inside leaning against the wall. Instantly taking in his ruffled appearance; black T-shirt, torn up jeans and the kid needed a sonic shower. Isa moved a couple strands of hair from his cheeks and turned his head towards the doctor. The kid looked like hell and back, but nothing showed on the pale face. Feeling worried should be the last thing on his mind, but all he could think about was Jim's pleading face.<p>

"You've already made yourself at home I see." He began. "Jim tells me he thinks you've never got fully checked before. I take it that's true?"

The young man shrugged. "Maybe."

The attitude was not something new to the doctor. If he knew anything besides saving lives, it was dealing with kids. Jim was one after all.

"Sit here so we can do this. I can tell you don't want to be in here anymore than I do."

The kid turned to McCoy with a questioning look. "You're a doctor, why wouldn't you want to be here?"

McCoy became a little startled. Was he trying to start a conversation? Might as well get as much information as he could.

"If you worked under Jim as long as I have, you get annoyed at being in your own office twenty-four seven. He's a ticking time bomb, kid." This seemed to strike an interest in the young man.

"You don't say." Then proceeded to sit down in the suggested chair.

McCoy knew when someone started prodding for more details and used it to his advantage.

"One moment he would have his guts on the table from an assassination attempt in a planet composed of what was supposed to be a peaceful place…" he raised his hands to do air quotes. "… then have his heart stop from something as simple as a food allergy."

The topic didn't disgust Isa at all. If anything he took in every word and didn't blink.

"Now that's James. I'm assuming he told you a little of our… relationship if you're actually telling me all this."

"I can't because you held a weapon to his head while unconscious and threatened his life in front of his senior crew?" McCoy let out a laugh as the kid slumped his shoulders. "If Jim trusts you, then I guess I won't have to kill you." He gave his best Jim impersonation with a wink. The doctor pointed a scalpel at the young man which earned him a grin.

"Soo how do you take care of a Captain who's allergic to basically every organism on the surface of all the known planets? You must be knackered."

The doctor knew he would get use to this kid instantly. "I wish I could take credit for the job well done. If I didn't believe in miracles, before then I sure do now 'cause they're the only things keeping him alive. "

Isa closed his fists as he stared at the floor. "Miracles don't exist doctor, otherwise I would be the one in Shiiva's place."

McCoy had a screaming instinct to touch the kid on his shoulder like Jim would and attempt to comfort him. "You tell Jim that. I wish I could tell you more about her but doctor-patient confidentiality still applies, conscious or not. No need to worry though, she fought and will see this 'till the end. "

The kid still looked at the floor in a defiant glare, but his posture became less tense at the status update from McCoy. "That's precisely my point, she shouldn't be recovering. She should have never been in that position to begin with."

It was sad that when one tries to save their loved ones but fails all for it to be put on their shoulders. The thing was that from what McCoy heard, this kid and Acardi saved the woman. She would need to recover, but she would be dead if it wasn't for them.

"Listen, stuff happens. You guys are all safe on the Enterprise with the craziest Captain ever. Now - Lift your head." Isa stared at the ceiling when cold latex fingers touched his jugular.

"Aren't you just his CMO? You seem to know him very well…" The kid managed to say while looking above.

"Looks like you do too. Mind tellin' me how - never heard of you? He would tell me if he knew someone in U-TRION. Hell, he would brag about it." McCoy said as he lifted the kids shirt.

"Wouldn't expect otherwise. It was long ago doctor; kids really. He was my first friend and extremely loyal, still don't know why. Sometimes he'd end up almost getting us killed because of his carelessness."

McCoy's latex covered fingers wrapped around the kid's ribcage to check for any broken bones.

The false ribs extended down lower…

"Sounds like a great friend." The doctor managed to speak when touching the peculiar surface of the pale torso.

McCoy would put this information down at a later time then definitely look into it. Maybe it was a possible tumor or a complication from a surgery. What was with these members and keeping terminal secrets?

"The best. How about you?" Isa asked.

"He was my roommate the whole time we were in the Academy. Puked all my moonshine on him and we became friends. Sometimes I feel more like a father."

The patient just showed all his teeth at the puking remark, but didn't ask any further about it. Good for him, because some things just needed to be left in the closet to collect dust.

"What was he like at the Academy?" He held out his arm for the doctor to inspect his white skin. He placed a scanner near his radial region.

"Your blood pressure is shit, which needs to be dealt with." McCoy was starting to wonder how the kid was sitting here still able to talk. He then remembered the question. "Insane actually, he got with every girl he could while still passing his classes and damaged at least a dozen replicators with overuse." McCoy let go of the arms. With PADD still on his lap the doctor opened up the sent file from Christine's terminal.

"Have your file right here. It's practically empty - Says

**Male,**

**21 years of age.**

**Allergic to Cocoa of any form.**

"Cocoa, now that's got to suck. You seem physically fine through and through. No bruises… odd, you looked like you had a few before…." Trailing off and looking at the kid questioningly. "Any loss of sight? How many fingers am I holdin' up?"

"Four."

"Alright," McCoy took out a wooden stick. "Say aaahhh…"

Isa opened his mouth to the intrusion and let the man do his work. The gum walls and tongue were tinted an odd shade…he should check that later as well.

"You do realize that once we're finished here you have the choice whether I send your updated file to Jim right?"

"Of course." The kid simply responded.

McCoy took out his stethoscope and wiped the ends with alcohol swabs. "We need to fix that as well, barely any details. Jesus. You're not some undercover OPS are you?"

Before he could continue the communicator started to blink.

"McCoy here." He answered to the machine.

_"Bones, is Isa there?"_

Isa had a rebellious tint in his eye at the mention of his name but didn't speak.

"Still alive Jim."

_"Good. Can you lead him to my quarters when you're done?"_ McCoy eyed his patient then answered when he gave a sign to agree.

"Sure. We're just about done here."

_"I owe you. I would do it, but I need to find Spock and…"_

"…not my business."

Isa smirked as he saw the doctor roll his eyes. Laughs were heard on the other side. _"Alright, bye."_

The silence didn't last long since the patient asked more questions regarding Jim while sitting in the white bench.

"James must have done more than damage a few replicators I'm sure."

Hearing that form of Jim's name was definitely weird to the ears. It actually took a moment longer than necessary for it to register.

"Ask him about the Kobayashi Maru. Now that's something to drink to. I don't know what possessed him to come up with such an idea. Lost track of how many times I tried to stop him."

Continuing with Jim's life story seemed a little weird to the doctor, but he continued once noticing the positive reaction he was receiving. At this point he would do anything to get this kid's mind off Miss Asli.

"I'm sure he didn't get away with all his schemes now, did he doctor?"

McCoy let out a grin at the thought. "There was a hearing in front of the whole upper-class cadets. Just thinking about that now seems like another lifetime. He didn't even see his accused until the hearing. Low and behold it was our First Officer. Too much went on. Ask Jim and you'll have an ear full. I'm just thankful they make a great team."

"I've had the pleasure of meeting him. Charming indeed." Isa smiled at his choice of characteristic for the XO.

"No Vulcan is ever charming kid, even if he is half-human."

"Obviously." The kid's right eyebrow went up at McCoy's comment.

"I always tease him, but I don't think I'll get a reaction from him anytime soon."

"Ah, is this a game of yours?"

"No, I just think of it as our own personal language. Talking to him any other way would just be … weird." McCoy shivered as he scooted closer to the patient.

"Because he's Vulcan?" Isa asked.

"Saying yes would sound xenophobic. I wouldn't bother teasing a Vulcan, but with him I know that there is hope for a reaction. Think of it as a favor, I try to appeal to his human side." He whispered as if it was a deep dark secret.

"One can only deny one half of themselves for so long." It sounded more like a confession coming from the patient's mouth.

"Exactly. Alright, Imma need you to lift up your shirt again." While Isa was raising his shirt the doctor put the stethoscope in his ears and connected it to the machine.

He placed the chest piece on Isa's left side…. Barely any beat. The piece was then placed close to his medial region and the faint beating was just as less evident. It still wasn't enough even when he scattered the chest piece all over his thoracic cavity. This was beyond peculiar, the machines were indicating a healthy active heartbeat, but his ears were telling him something else entirely. He felt like he was checking a dead man. McCoy looked at his patient and Isa seemed almost amused.

"You feelin' alright?" The doctor questioned.

"Superb."

This wasn't making sense in the doctor's head. He would go back to the issue but he needed to do a blood test for the file. McCoy walked to the corner of the room to retrieve his vial and needle. He returned to wrap the patient's left arm around his elbow and began his quest for a prominent vein.

"This might hurt kid."

The boy simply shrugged. "If you say so."

McCoy eventually found a good spot and inserted the needle in the pale skin. When his hands raised the top of the syringe what came out almost made him fall in the middle of the office. Words couldn't even describe what he was feeling. He couldn't even get a decent amount of blood before slamming the needle on his desk. He grabbed is stethoscope and placed it where the liver was suppose to be…

_Lub_

_Dub_

_Lub_

_Dub_

The sound became more prominent the lower he went. Isa's false ribs were further down to protect the misplaced heart…? This was just beyond wrong. This also explained the abysmal heart pressure. Dammit! He was a doctor and all of this just passed right by his head like he was some pre-med student. How could he have not noticed? Was it the way the patient talked, acted or even looked? Hell yes! If it didn't walk or talk like a duck, then was it his fault that he didn't notice that it was a freakin' duck?!

McCoy put his equipment away and snapped at the patient to get off the bench. With his back turned to the patient, Isa fixed his shirt and stood straight smirking at the doctor. McCoy closed his shelves and marched right up to Isa. When hands went up Isa's face he didn't even flinch when the doctor pulled the dark hair upwards. All the doctor could do was stare and nothing came out for a minute.

"This took longer than I thought." Isa choked.

The only response Isa received were curses under the doctor's breath as he began pacing about the white room. Jim has gotten into some messed up stuff before but this was something else entirely. McCoy tossed his gloves in the trash. He walked straight to the door then looked at the counter. He cringed when he saw the items stain the surface. The doctor marched right back and chucked the green tinted needles in there as well all while ignoring the smug patient.

"We're leaving."

* * *

><p><em>Jim took off his sweaty shirt and wrapped it around his head like he was in the Sahara. The sun was about to go down, so he highly doubted that she would burn him today. Wasting resources on trying to heal his skin is not what he wanted to do right now. He always felt like it was a personal attack. The bitch never bothered with the other boy. He was always pale and his skin lacked any blemishes.<em>

_Today, Jim and the boy were too far out from the cabin today to even think about going back so they were stuck camping out. They hunted some nameless mammals all thanks to Amynta and proceeded to set their fire, before the sun decided to completely hide. The boy hummed an unknown tune as he collected the overused tools. Jim made an internal note to ask his friend about what he sang deep into the night. Maybe they can start their own little choir; Amynta would make a great conductor. It must be something worth knowing especially since the boy didn't even realize when Jim started screaming for attention._

_"Hey watch where you're going!" He commanded._

_The boy blinked multiple times probably returning from wherever he was in his head._

_Jim took his stick and pointed at the sand. There were smeared crisscrossed lines all over. The boy looked confused at the blonde then turned back to the drawings._

_"I was trying to do something fun and you've ruined it." Jim sighed._

_"Vertical and horizontal lines are suppose to be fun?" The boy mocked._

_Jim only gave him a bigger pout. "I didn't draw the X's and O's yet."_

_"What?"_

_Jim squinted his eyes and tightened his lips at the question. "Tic Tac Toe - Duuh!"_

_The boy dropped his tools and repeated the name testing it on his tongue. The blonde couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jim crouched down next to the creature and began to whisper in her ear knowing full well the boy could hear every word._  
><em>"Hey Amynta, heard of Tic Tac Toe? Your protected sure didn't. I would say he lived under a rock his whole life but he probably did seeing as he's really good at this apocalypse thing."<em>

_She only huffed letting out a bit of thick spit on Jim's face. He whipped it out of his face thoroughly disgusted. The goo smelled of burned meat and Jim groaned knowing that he had to waste their waters ration to clean it up._

_"I don't know this Tic Tac Toe, blondie."_

_"But you know everything!" he whined._

_"Apparently not." The boy corrected._

_"What if I teach you, super easy!" He enclosed his thumb and index finger giving him an okay sign._

_"We'll prepare the camp first… then play your game."_

_The kids put their equipment in the corner and hung their now washed shirts at a tree. It took them a while to find a branch that was not covered in purple mold. After quickly cooking their meal the boys took out the fire. Light smoke emitted all around them. They shuffled around to find a comfortable position and Jim began to teach the boy the anomaly that is Tic Tac Toe._

_"You see, you either get your X's or O's in a straight lines, heck even a diagonal then you win. Tada!" He took his wooden stick and pointed at the squares on the sand._

_"There's a higher probability of a stalemate than either one of us winning."_

_"It's called a tie. Who said anything about stalemate? Seriously? Seriously! So you can play Chess but not Tic Tac Toe? Do you even realize how weird that sounds, there's levels to these things!"_

_Jim took this opportunity to finally get more details on the boy's origin. Everyone on this planet had a story after all. This colony was too young for anyone to truly be 'from' here. With knees on the ground the dedicated pre-teen crawled closer making them even more face to face. Jim started breathing the same hot air as him to intimidate him to get some sort of response._

_"You wanna explain that?"_

_The small face started to become an odd shade that made Jim wonder if the boy was going to puke. Jim noticed that he took too long to respond, so he tried another tactic._

_"Well I'm happy you know Chess – I used to play it too sometimes. We'll try to find a set on our next run or something. My brother taught me back on Earth. … Before he ran away and all."_

_Jim got the boy staring right at him and knew he almost had him right where he wanted. He saw the boy open his mouth, probably to ask more questions but diverted from doing so. "Reverse psychology, blondie?" A hoarse breath took over the boy's vocal range making him sound years older._

_"Damn it, see you know everything!"_

_The boy began to pet Amynta's back before letting his shoulders fall. Jim knew right then that he's won._

_"I use to live with someone, he left too, so it's no longer relevant."_

_"It is…why would he leave you?" Jim exclaimed._  
><em>"I barely knew him, blondie it was years ago." The boy was obviously trying to dismiss the whole issue.<em>

_Blonde hair covered Jim's now wide eyes. All this time the boy was alone which would mean that all those jokes… he felt his stomach sink at the realization. Anyone would want him, he was smart and far from the delinquent Jim was. They may have had their differences, but he knew that the boy was a better person than he could ever be._

_The boy interrupted his thoughts. "At least he left me Amynta." The creature purred at the contact. The tone of his voice and the smile that followed made Jim know that this wasn't just some afterthought. This made all the difference. She was his protector._

_"I haven't seen anything like her. Where is she from?"_

_"Probably the same place my mother is from. The man was the only one to ever concern himself with me."_

_"Is he – "_

_"No, not my dad blondie. He never gave me his name, but he always called me something… I respected him too much to tell him I disliked such a name."_

_"What was it?"_

_"…outcast baby." The boy crunched his nose at the hateful word._

_"Shit, then he clearly hasn't met me yet." Jim stood up like a Spartan warrior pounding his chest like a gorilla. "If you ever see that geezer let him know he has an issue with me 'cuz you ain't no outcast."_

_The boy actually ended up laughing at the outburst. "Stop, you're making a fool out of yourself." He crunched closer to Amynta and continued in his guffaws._

_"We're losing our youth by the second in this dead world. Freakin' young and alive - fuck making a fool outta myself!" Jim yelled to the moon. The message was really meant for the sun, but he hoped that it would be passed on; he really wanted to give her a piece of his mind._

_After the jokes died down, they played seven rounds of the game with the boy coming out as victor six times. Jim had to completely abandon his strategy putting in random moves, throwing the boy off to win the last game. Even though some accusations of cheating got flown around it was a pretty decent night._

_They awoke bright and early for the days hike back to the cabin. It was getting hotter by the second, the temperature increasing - her laughs were getting louder. She was up right on time to taunt the boys today. Actually, more like only Jim. He remembered their conversation last night about the boy's mother then looked right at the weird looking creature, something finally ticked._

_"Hey?"_

_The boy turned around in front of Jim as he put his hands up to stop Amynta. She looked just as confused as her protected._

_"Are you unable to continue?" The boy walked towards Jim then around him like he was an object illuminating at the center of a museum with rare artifacts._

_"No, no I'm fine." He swung his head around to catch the boy's eyes. "What're you doing?"_

_"I'm trying to look for injuries, damages. Are you experiencing symptoms of a fever?"_

_"A normal person would just touch my forehead."_

_The comment was completely evaded. "We need to continue."_

_Jim's curiosity only spiked off the charts. "You never touch me." Well, that came out all wrong. Blue eyes examined the boys back as he flexed it with one last pressing step into the sand. Jim's friend never turned around._

_"Although this apocalypse as you said has forced you to practice some sort of abstinence…"_

_Any other time he would have invited the joke and it would have made his day. Today was not one of those days. "Don't do that."_

_"Do what, blondie?" He spat._

_"Turn a valid point into something stupid, like what you're doing right now." The blonde grunted._

_"I never claimed it to be stupid, do you think it to be stupid?"_

_"NO! Damn it!" Jim interjected and let out a long breath. The heat was getting to him and he wiped some sweat from his head and put his tanned fingers in his dirty hair. "I need some questions answered…. like why you avoid contact like it's the plague we are trying to survive. Why does Amynta look like she came from a pre-warp era...Look at me!" Jim saw the dread forming in the boy's dirt smeared face as he clung onto the creature. Jim knew he had to continue or he was afraid he'd never have the courage for this to come out again._

_"… you don't even sweat man. Instead you cuddle with your protector every night like you can't get a heatstroke." Jim's friend covered his eyes at the accusations. Jim wanted to, no needed to continue or he feared that he wouldn't have the courage to ask again._

_"'Guess what I'm tryna say is, why do you feel so far?" He whispered._

_Those suspicions creeping up just screamed for attention, it was becoming impossible to ignore it any longer. It's as if the sun noticed the tension and decided to leave them alone. She hid behind the new-formed clouds and allowed the wind to touch their adolescent bodies, flinging their newly washed outfits and hair in all directions. With those dark eyes still closed it no longer became a suspicion, but fact._

_"We're worlds apart." The boy admitted._

_She would come back to taunt them another day. Probably only Jim, because now he realized… she only favored humans._

* * *

><p><em>Comments - Questions - Criticism - All Welcome.<em>

_Loving the reviews guys - they made my day. Glad to know you all enjoyed Spock's monologue!_

_I can't thank you privately since you're a guest so I'll do it here. Thank you for your support as well **Creantia**!_

__Keep them coming!__

_More mysteries are being solved ..._

_~X_


	7. WE WILL REIGN

_Small Update For Everyone!_

_Thank you for your support as well. The reviews have been great._

_Enjoy!_

_~X_

* * *

><p><em>Jim has already seen them over a million times but had to ask again, because it was just too damn cool. Small pale hands refused to push aside the heavy hair to reveal the very thing that was so awesome.<em>

"_Must we always do this? You are starting to become a pain on my side." The boy sighed. He was as passive as ever when it came to this topic._

"_They're just so damn pointy!" No one would have assumed that Jim was stuck on a food-deprived, mold infested planet with troops on the hunt to kill him. It was as if he forgot all of it and couldn't stop trying to know more about those ears._

"_I am aware of the shape of my ears thank you every much. They do happen to belong to me. – No - I said go away!" The younger one waved his hands to get rid of the pestering blonde. _

_Jim was already within inches of him again. Ever since the boy told him about being a Vulcan all he could do was keep galling. The idea of a personal bubble was beyond the human boy. Blue eyes studied the boy in a new light and more questions arose._

"_Your eyebrows were always weird. Perfectly straight, but aren't they suppose to be slanted…" He raised his index finger and pointed it in the air in a diagonal manner. "…more like this?"_

"_Well obviously I'm not completely Vulcan blondie. Do you even use that brain of yours? Good thing you're not the first human I met or I would question all of Terra." _

_The insult didn't even jive the dedicated blonde. "I don't know why you couldn't just say so before, instead of being all secretive. Who's there to tell? HEY WORLD! I'M TRAVELING WITH AN ALIEN!" Shouts were screamed and hidden deformed birds flew from the mold covered trees. Amynta ran in front of the two gritting her teeth and stood in a defensive manner. Dark red fur sprang up on each side. Her golden orbs became slanted as she quickly scouted the area._

_It was clear ... for now._

"_Are you suicidal?!" The boy hollered._

"_No one is here, chill. Wait, can you? Is that why you're always so hot?"_

_The boy just stood there with green-tinted cheeks. They were green weren't they … Jim looked at his friend like he was some mythical entity. The stick dropped on the floor the same time the boy's jaw did. _

_Jim stopped to laugh at himself. "You know what I mean." The taller boy then covered the side of his mouth with his palm and whispered. "Hey! Is that an alien thing? Explains why you never sweat or shiver dude." _

_The cheeks became greener making Jim grin even more. This was fun. "Oh, you're so gonna be a heart stopper one day little fella."_

"_How so? What does that even have to do with anything?" The boy looked at Jim in disbelief._

"_Ya know - being all dark and mysterious. Not tall, but you'll get there." Jim patted the boy's shoulders, gave him a wink and walked ahead beside Amynta. The blonde then looked over his shoulder after a couple steps. "You can stop wearing those gloves now."_

_The boy was taken aback. "Why do you think I find them necessary? Nothing has changed." He ran to catch up with the blonde and the creature._

"_Sure it has, if there's gills on 'em or something I won't care ..." Jim wanted to continue on that if they were deformed, mushed together or scaly he wouldn't care. Sure, he'd stare, but it wouldn't disgust him. He was willing to preach and be all-sympathetic to make his savior more comfortable instead of wearing those ugly gloves all the time, but was stopped by the laughing right beside him._

_The boy just shook his head pointing at Jim and clung on to the creature for dear life._

"_Whaaat?" Jim whined as he stopped dead in his tracks._

"_We're a Federal species! _First Contact? Ring a bell?_ How do you know nothing, nothing at all? Did you get any formal education blondie? Who are your parents? Gills…gills, I just... can't…" The laughs didn't stop for a good while._

_Jim just stood there and couldn't help but let his smile form. He was happy to emit such an emotion instead of just anger and sadness though. Maybe this was a good thing?_

"_My days!" The boy wiped his eyes with a grin showing all his teeth._

"_Glad I made your day. I like my pudding and you like making fun of me. Now … wanna explain?"_

_The boy finished his giggles and slumped his shoulders as black eyes looked at the gloved hands. Jim felt the mood change._

"_We are touch telepathic, hence the gloves. I can tell the majority of my physiology is human but… the telepathy it's too strong. Sometimes the voices…drive me mad. It took years to develop shields. If I touch someone, those shields fall and I feel as if I become their very being."_

_There were no aliens where Jim used to live - at least any that he knew of. It's like when extraterrestrials came down and settled onto Earth it said 'Avoid Iowa' on the atmosphere. Xenobiology was just something he was never interested in either. Now he couldn't help feel how that knowledge would be so useful now. He knew one thing though…the kid was completely self-taught. Obviously it didn't work because he was wearing gloves. Even if they were necessary, it was just wrong. A person didn't have to be a genius to know that._

"_The ones I've seen on holos and stuff don't wear gloves… I mean do they? I wouldn't know. They always keep it behind their back." _

"_They don't." The boy nodded, looking out to the shining blob. The younger one seemed to have a thing for her, whereas Jim just hated her with all his little deprived heart. Did he actually like the bitch? She clearly didn't care about showing favoritism._

_Jim closed his eyes and breathed in as much as he could. Some things just had to be done. "No one could teach you how to use your brain, because there was no one there. I mean you talk like you're one of us. Not from where I'm from. Duh. They also talk like robots – or so they say. I mean you were abandoned weren't you - Am I right?"_

_The wind blew between them and the kid just dropped his body on the dirt. Jim brought the creature to the corner and he sat down as well. They have been walking too long anyways. They were so concentrated in their goals; they forgot they had these little bodies to take care of. _

"_I remember her face from before I could even talk. Her brown skin and hair pulled up in the weirdest fashion. She looked young, but her eyes…her eyes were old. She had those weird fashioned robes that dragged on the floor." The boy crouched down and wrapped is arms around his knees and stared up multicolored sky. "There was a mole on the side of her eye. Her hair in that God awful style, pinned up so high it made towers envy its height." They both giggled at the remark. Amynta let out a sound between them and shifted for a better position. _

"_She never smiled." His smile fell as fast as it went up. "Not even to that old man she brought with her. She always looked away when she fed me. Sometimes almost dropped me. She said I reached the proper sustenance levels for the day then leave. I saw her flinch whenever I touched her. It's like she felt how sad I was. It was too confusing. Did she even feel? Could she? I never understood it."_

_Jim looked back and felt like everything was crashing down. This feeling was something he understood very well. He understood it so well, he could even say it became a part of his soul. This feeling was loneliness. The blonde's mother would come back from seminars and meetings disappearing days at a time, all to shoo him away like a bug when he tried to grab her. Was it so wrong to want a hug every now and then? He just wanted some loving contact from the woman who raised him. Not the repetitive smacks on the head from her boyfriend. Not being forcibly dragged across the living room. Not to be yelled at. A burden to all those that supposedly took care of him. Just a hug. One. Fucking. Hug. Even his older brother reached his limit and took off._

'_Sam, don't leave!' Little Jim screamed._

_Just like his dad, his own brother didn't find Jim worthy enough to stay. Now, he looked at the little boy who has felt just as much neglect as him if not more. He felt horrible for thinking so… Jim wasn't so alone after all. _

_The boy continued. "Shame was what pulsated through my head whenever I snuck a touch. I sometimes want to reach out to her even now, but most of the time I want to yell at her. 'Why did you not just kill me?' 'Why keep me?'" _

_Jim began to shake and continued to pet Amynta in the dark forest. _

"_I was brought here a year before all this mess took place. I had a nice small flat. I had a home…with friends." The boy paused. The word 'friends' seemed a little too foreign coming out of his mouth. "Obviously they didn't know what I am, but good decent people all the same. The old man just barged in and told me to up and pack. The whole time I followed his instructions like a dog. I was more than happy to leave my life. Do you know what's so funny about all this blondie?" _

_Nothing was funny at the moment. "I never left Terra before coming here. I thought I would finally go home. I saw pictures of it and studied as much as I could. I wanted to cuddle with my mom in the desert and be accepted, yeah?" The kid just chucked some rocks at the algae filled lake below and watched it skip. "Apparently, where I was comfortable was too risky for her. Instead, I get tossed here with Amynta and a false federal alias. Sometimes I wondered what kind of connections she had to even accomplish such a task. I had to learn everything through what I observed from my culture, the Starfleet database and no one saw fit to warn me of my telepathy." His voice became heavier with anger._

_Amynta whined and leaned towards the boy. She lifted her paw and slid it down his boney arm. "They don't claim me, so I don't claim them. Vulcan is not my home and never will be."_

_It was one thing to be neglected. To be denied the knowledge of what one was is something else entirely. Jim stepped forward one foot._

"_Don't. Just fucking don't." The boy lifted his finger in warning._

_A hug seemed like a bad idea, so Jim just resorted to his pep-talk and hoped nothing bad would come out._

"_Well fuck them. If you ask me, they've deprived the dry planet."_

"_Don't mock me." The boy sighed in what seemed like regret. _

_Jim was going about this all wrong. "No - I'm not! Not only will we get out of this mess, we are going to become something so fucking great. We'll be kings that reign over our own thrown. They'll regret the day they turned the other cheek. They missed out I tell you! Are you listening? They're the ones who should be ashamed and they will be when they see who we become."_

"_How can you be so sure we won't have our names crossed off that list?" The boy was a natural skeptic._

"_Because we won't. Our names will be the last ones standing if they already aren't."_

"_Always so optimistic aren't you?"_

"_I can't see our future any other way. I do know that whatever it is, it'll be together." _

_Jim took another pebble and skipped it in the lake. "Thank you for telling me. Really, I appreciate it." He waited moments to give the boy some time. _

_Nothing came from the boy. Silence loomed between them. The sun was almost down, probably thoroughly entertained for the day. As the stars began to show, there was no conversation as they began their hike to return home. Wait - stop. Home? Was it their home? Sure, it felt more like one instead of the one on Earth. The bushes started to shake. Amynta was already ahead of them growling, before Jim could even register it. Nothing came. They hesitated, and then continued their walk down the gloomy road; the large stick dragging across the surface leaving dust in their path._

"_So, gills…" Jim coughed. "Stupid right?"_

_That earned him a little smile. _

_"Downright barmy." _

* * *

><p><em>Little flashback to answer more questions.<br>_

_I will update shortly. _

_~X_


	8. DO I EVEN KNOW YOU?

_Okay, sorry for the long wait. This is Part One of my double update. Don't worry, I will get to Spock soon enough. Perhaps - both of them._

_Enjoy and thank you for all the support!_

_~X_

* * *

><p>One day he would die of an aneurism. Just fall on the ground with no warning. If Jim decided to speak at his funeral, McCoy would haunt him from the seventh heaven, because he was the one who sure as hell caused it. He marched down the deck halls trying not to scream at anyone who dared to look at him. Any person on the Enterprise with common sense, which was thankfully everyone moved out of the fuming medical officer's way. He kept quiet in the turbo lift trying to breath at a decent pace. Instead, he only ended up silently hypo ventilating. Jim's quarters were never far from his office or Medbay in general. However, with the kid following him and having the goal to detonate a nuclear fuse worthy to blow up countries made it a mission in itself. He pressed the button outside the door displacing his anger on to the attached piece of metal.<p>

_Enter_

The door slid open and Isa just strolled in front of McCoy. The kid nodded at Jim and sat down on the bed. The way the stranger made himself at home just made McCoy cringe. Jim was already in his sweats sitting shirtless on his terminal. He'd swear that boy hates clothing of any kind.

"How'd it go?" Jim asked Isa.

The kid on the bed just tilted his head towards the doctor. "Ask him."

Jim slowly turned to his friend. It was obvious he just noticed McCoy's presence and let out an awkward smile.

"Hey, Bones…. Ummm Bones?" Jim waved his head in front of the scowling face then proceeded to snap his fingers. "You there?"

McCoy blinked a few times and paused his anger to address his former roommate.

"He's Vulcan." This was all he could say after having multiple scenarios run through his head. He even planned the lecture he was going to preach until Jim's ears went red.

"Half-Vulcan." The stranger righteously blurted.

"Same thing!" Being a doctor he knew how ignorant that sounded and couldn't care less. "Really?!What else am I missing out on?" McCoy blurted right back. The question was declared to no one. He wanted to vent at the two kids staring right at him.

Isa simply turned his head. "For a doctor, you don't seem to notice much."

"Isa!" Jim yelled at his guest. He turned his head so fast that the damp blonde hair had some water drip from it and travelled down tanned skin. Someone had to put some sense into this boy, and fast. If Jim was going to do it … by all means.

"James, he needs to know I'm also human. Not all Vulcan. I mean, look at me? He didn't even know."

"Of course I didn't know. You did that. I could've sworn that those were surgical scars on your ears boy!" Spock had Vulcan ears and he was still half human. There were only two in the whole galaxy. Who knew how many half-breeds were out there?

"You should have seen his face…priceless really." Isa scoffed. The boy didn't reply to that specific remark as well.

"Tell me boy. Did you read our minds and everyone else's while you were here?" He turned back to the frightened Captain. "Jim, do you even realize the risk you took with this kid?" McCoy began to tap his foot as his patience was beginning to wear thin.

"Shhh, yeah I know." Jim put down his hands motioning for the doctor to keep quiet. "I was going to tell you. Really, I was. But then - "

"He's a danger to our ship Jim! He's not even registered! So what then.. you planned for me to find out?"

Jim stiffened his shoulders. "Yeah…?"

"Explain to me on why that was a good idea? Why couldn't you just tell me earlier?" McCoy stared at his friend harder with every passing second.

Isa was seated on the bed with one leg over his right knee, leaning on both hands supporting his body. The doctor observed how the young man turned his head towards Jim. "Is he always this animated?" Isa asked.

Jim rolled his eyes and McCoy's widened his at the remark. Yes, he knew he was animated. Call it his southern charm. Jim gave the guest a warning glare and turned back to his friend.  
>"You would have just went off, Bones… like what you're doing right now. Anyways I know how you are; you wouldn't have given him a chance."<p>

McCoy froze at the comment and immediately defended himself. "I would have."

He was interrupted. "No, you wouldn't have." Jim declared with his usual confidence.

The older man didn't know how to feel while standing here in this room. Was Jim right? Would he have given this kid a chance? They did have a decent conversation in his office. The smug kid just smirked at the doctor. The aura surrounding Isa was too thick. McCoy didn't like it. Not. One. Bit. While looking at the young man he came to the conclusion – No.

"He's not my friend, he's family just like you. I didn't want you treating him like you do Spock. Not saying Spock isn't my friend… You guys have your own thing, but it's not Isa's. I know you mean well, but just … no." Jim shook his head and rested his cold hands on McCoy's shoulders then turned to the boy. With this, McCoy's shoulders started to go down and his muscles started to relax.

It was that look. McCoy knew it better than anyone. Jim's blue eyes glistened like a proud father.

"Isa, meet Bones…well only I can call him that. Dr. McCoy here is my best friend. I wouldn't even be Captain if it wasn't for him." Jim paused when Isa raised an eyebrow at the comment. "Seriously." Jim used all his charm in that smile.

"You two are obviously close." Isa nodded his head to the doctor. "McCoy."

Jim just stood there puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"He told me although, he didn't have to. Before on that ship he used your name, not your rank. He was too concerned when you decided to stay - more concerned than that loud Security guy of yours, but ultimately resorted to caring for Shiiva. Dr. McCoy here physically showed the war going on in his head. The picture practically painted itself."

McCoy was floored. He was now listening to Isa with new knowledge and man was it weird. It wasn't about what was said. It was about the way Isa said it. It was … normal? Jim acted as if nothing was strange with what was said although this made McCoy acknowledge what he's missed even more.

"Did you just use…. an idiom?" The doctor asked.

Isa just rolled his eyes and walked to Jim's replicator on the side stand. "Did you forget the whole 'half-human' aspect of my physiology? Considering how long it took you to find out, I'm starting to doubt your credentials as a doctor I'm afraid."

McCoy was done, he just wanted to throw in the towel and preferably whack it on Jim's head too. 'Afraid' he said? The boy would be once McCoy was done with him. He already had one Vulcan doubt him as a doctor, he'd be damned if this kid did too.

"Isa, I'm sure there are people in the mess waiting for you." Yes, Jim was definitely a Captain. Having been taught at least basic military skills and strategies he knew when someone had to retreat … like now for instance.

"Sure, James. I would love to leave this awkward conversation and visit my friends."

Friends? Maybe McCoy shouldn't feel guilty for not finding out that crucial detail about the kid. The Vulcan just said 'friends'…

Isa got up and as he was leaving Jim stopped him right at the door. "Actually, just wait out I'll go with you. The people there are kinda angry at you for pointing a phaser at my head and all."

"Obviously." And with that Isa left.

It was sarcastic and snarky. McCoy wouldn't have believed this in his drunkest days. The confidence that oozed out of the boy, it only made McCoy wonder how the two men knew each other and when? All those years sharing the same space and there was no mention of Isa - none. Not even when they met Spock. Back in the Academy, McCoy spilled his guts to this man. Yes, it took a hell of a long time for the wall between them to go down however; it still hurt to know that there still were secrets between the former roommates.

Jim slowly turned around and faced his pissed off friend. The Admirals couldn't succeed in making Jim feel this little when the southern man was there to top it all off. "I know you're – "

"Just give me one reason." Jim's friend was no longer acting like a friend … or his Chief Medical Officer. McCoy slowly approached the younger man and pointed his finger at Jim's face. "One reason to not scream at you 'till next Sunday." McCoy was now speaking to a child.

Jim couldn't think of the words. He knew he was in the wrong to put his friend in such a weird position besides; the benefits outweighed the consequences, which were happening right now… Yeah Jim needed to stop hanging out with Spock - maybe just Vulcans in general.

"Umm, you love me?" Jim slowly asked.

Isa was a part of Jim's life. McCoy had this gut feeling that the strange kid was also a factor to something bigger. Something Jim didn't trust McCoy enough to share. Not yet at least. Whenever that day came - he would be here.

"I sure as hell do, otherwise you'd have been six feet under years ago!"

McCoy didn't even hesitate in his answer. He just stood there completely defeated as Jim blinked a couple times too many. McCoy knew he was being a little dramatic. The older man didn't have many things to be happy about in his life, but this friendship was all he had on this damned ship. There had to be some kind of communication and understanding between them. Something he barely even had with his own daughter.

"Don't pull this on me again Jim. If you ever…?"

Jim came closer and wrapped his naked arms around his friend. Their interactions were bipolar, they were crazy, and that's what made them – them.

"I know." Jim whispered.

McCoy meant it that day.

He meant it when he said that all he had left was his bones.

* * *

><p><em>I love Leonard. Did you notice?<em>

_~X_


	9. IS ANYBODY OUT THERE?

_Part Two of my double update! _

_Enjoy!_

_~X_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lord, forgive me for I have sinned.<em>**

_Warm blood was all over him, except none of it was from him._

**_I normally don't talk to you, but I believe I might have made you very angry - More than usual actually._**

_"RUN!" The younger boy shrieked from the distance. He ran faster than Jim and Amynta. Jim tried to keep a decent pace. Troops were catching up with their weapons and furious as ever. All that was left of Jim wasn't enough to make it to the boy. He was heaving for every bit of oxygen he could. Right when he began to question if he would make it - Amynta slid in front of him. She stopped to lift up her fuzzy back towards the blonde. Why didn't he think of that before? He placed himself on the creature and let her take him away. The wind felt like a heavy force he had to fight in the process. The boy was still ahead of them with his stick. The boy slid into the ditch like he was touching home base and covered his pale face from the flying debris with crossed arms. Soon after, Jim jumped down to the floor and ran in with Amynta. _

**_I returned a soul to you today_**_._

_Heavy breathing and pants was all they allowed themselves to do before the silver covered men came closer. Standard issue uniforms – how did they breathe in those things? It was probably because they had a cozy place to sleep in after a nice shower. He wouldn't put it past them if they had a feast every night. Selfish fucks. With no time to waste, they gathered the leaves from above and covered the top. _

**_He wasn't a very good person. He was a life all the same though, wasn't he...? _**

**_Would you punish me for trying to protect mine?_**

_The three of them kept quiet as the troops ran above them searching and screaming. There was a more distinguished voice hollering above. The man yelled that he even wanted the beast dead. Her eyes were beginning to water. She was no beast, she was their protector. The hoarse voice also demanded all their bodies and failure was not an option. Jim couldn't even hear the rest; only the pounding beats in his own head. Step after creaking step made Jim shiver even more. The boy took notice and crawled on top of Jim putting his hands over the quivering mouth. They were connected from ankle to forehead. Tears were running down the blonde's blood smeared cheeks._

**_I swear I didn't mean to do it. I wasn't thinking, it just happened. I just want this all to end. Take me to my dad and out of this nightmare._**

__The sun went down later on when she had her fill of fun for the day. _The boy refused movement for any kind for at least an hour watching boots from the openings above. The hand slowly left Jim's face and blue orbs gazed right at Amynta. Her black fur was pressed down in a red tined shade on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed. Muffled whines could be heard from the creature. She wept under Jim and he put his fingers in her ink fur and massaged her all over. She saved him today, which made this the fourth time._

**_He just popped up behind me. Amynta attacked him first after he saw us. What was I suppose to do? _**

**_It's not my fault that I live in a world of kill or be killed. … Wait? _**

**_Is it my fault? Is that why I'm here… you can't take me away, because you already have?_**

**_ Is this Hell?_**

_"Is he dead, blondie?"_

_ Jim could only nod at the abrupt question. _

_The boy let out a sigh of relief. "Good."_

_"What do you mean 'good'? I killed someone." He shrieked in the lowest volume he could. They were still in hiding after all._

_"It's hunt or be hunted." The boy waited a moment to take in the blonde's reaction. "No way! _You insolent prick!" The boy raised both brittle hands, waving his stick in a gesture of pure surrender. _The boy was angry and acting completely out of character._"_Do you honestly feel sorry for that scum? News flash! If you didn't do what you did, you and Amynta would be rotting this time tomorrow."  
><em>

_ Jim knew that this was true and still couldn't help to let out a cry. It was all too much._

_"Bloody hell! Why are you crying? Don't you care at all?" The younger one seemed like he was begging. Why would he beg?  
><em>

_"I don't know okay. Just… Oh God." Jim covered his mouth. It was useless because his sobs only became louder.  
><em>

_The boy tilted his head and poked Jim's chest with his stick. "No – stop that. What's so difficult to comprehend? Cry for your own life, not his! He would have come after us, after you - "_

_"I would have fucking deserved it!" Jim stilled at his own confession. Did he really feel such a way? The blonde inwardly scoffed. Of course he did. He felt like this way before he got chucked into this abyss of a never ending nightmare.  
><em>

**_ My spirit is suffocating. **_I forgot how to breath._**_**

_The younger boy froze. There was no sound between the two for what seemed like forever. Eventually the boy just slumped on the dirt and dug his fingers in his sand covered hair. His breathing became hitched. Jim had never seen the other break down before. Not once since that day. The day he found out he could continue his pathetic life. _

_"Why….Why're you? Are you…?" Jim questioned while wiping his own tears._

**_Why would you create such a walking disaster?_**

_The boy whispered under his raspy breath. "Shut up."_

_ Amynta moved her injured self closer to her protector. The boy invited her and dug his face in her auburn coat. _

**_Why did you bring him to me if I'm clearly a burden? The sad thing is … I'm too much of a coward to walk away._**

_Amynta licked her wounds as the boy slowly lifted his head. Hair covered the white thin face. Jim could tell that yes, he was crying too. Shit, what has gotten between the two of them to be balling out like little girls? It was this place. It changed you. Jim would bet that it changed everyone trying to survive. If there were any out there left at all._

_The boy's sunken cheeks clenched as he crawled closer to Jim. Jim flinched back. This was the first time the boy ever tried to initiate contact. "Just a number." He whispered. "We are nothing but numbers. You feel sadness over a mindless drone of a man who lived off orders." Dry green tinted lips flipped down into a frown. "If you and Amynta left me all alone here, I would die. Don't you get that? I would have … died." The boy moved hair strands from his face to clearly look at Jim. Blue eyes met black and Jim forgot to breathe. "I refuse to live in a world where I can only hear my own echo calling back to me - not again. To be alone again…I can't even fathom…" The boy took in a deep sigh and shut his eyes. "Don't you dare leave me - I saved you, now you need to save me."_

**_I don't know why you did it, but I thank you. _**

**_I know I deserve it - He doesn't. He is everything I'm not and more.  
><em>**

**_Lord, I make this prayer for us both. _**

**_I just ask one thing - please don't ever separate me from my savior._**

**_He's all I have. _**

**_I'm all he has._**

**_Amen._**

* * *

><p><em>Just another flashback showing the development of our beloved James T. Kirk. <em>

_Thank you for the love!_

_~X_


	10. WOULD YOU CRY FOR ME? I KNOW SHE WOULD

_**A/N :** Oh my gosh! I'm loving the support on this. Thank you all so much and please keep the reviews coming. It's great to know what my readers think._

_**To Guest:** Sorry to say, but Amynta is mine. You get first dibs on the next creature I create though :)_

_**To Creantia:** Who doesn't love Leo? Sorry to say - a lot happens to Jim and Isa while they're apart. I'm evil I know._

_**Disclaimer:** Uhura was never this angsty._

_Beware the Time-Jumps._  
><em>~X<em>

* * *

><p><span>PART 1<span>

Nothing - No answer. Spock could be so insufferable she just wanted to scream right outside the door and give him an ultimatum, anything to see his face. These silent treatments were now going way out of line. It was seriously starting to become childish. Was it a crime to want to be acknowledged once in a red sun? The growing urge to yell all her feelings weren't doing anyone any good, especially her. She's more than this. More than some groveling girlfriend begging for each inch of attention her significant other would deem acceptable for the moment. Uhura closed her eyes to compose herself. People were beginning to stare at the lone woman.

No one would dare question a superior officer on personal matters, but she would be blind and deaf to not notice the mess hall talks. When their relationship began, classmates and crewmembers always wondered how a Vulcan could be in anything that involved a slither of romance. Sometimes she would ask herself the same thing. It was just plain curiosity of course, nothing rude. Now they would all turn to her with their sympathetic looks at the hiss of the door. Surely they had other things to do than speak about their relationship. Uhura couldn't deny that some of the rumors were sparked by her recent behavior though. Spock and her barely spoke and ate together anymore. When he reached her vicinity she would leave. How she craved for him to do that now. She would hug him and never let go. They probably all assumed or wondered if it was over. Once again, she would ask herself the same thing. She took a couple steps back still wavering near the door as if he was going to open it anytime soon. She knew he wouldn't.

The way Spock has been acting lately was beginning to concern Uhura. Spock would flinch like he was just electrified every time she innocently brushed his warm skin. Now, all she had to do was get near his perimeter and his pupils would shift to every possible exit. Uhura learned the meaning of every body movement before she learned her mother tongue. Spock's would display all signs of someone trying to abandon ship.

The longest he's even looked at her was in the briefing room. What was that all about anyways? Before Uhura could say that she was the only one who noticed Spock's recent behavior, but now every senior crewmember was beginning to worry as well. Spock practically chewed Lemli and spit him back out to dry. Something was wrong and Spock would in no way let her help. She hoped that he would at least let 'someone' help. This was nothing like him. Uhura just wanted the Spock she knew back in everyway. He was here and yet, she missed him.

Back in the Academy, Uhura would walk into her Xenolinguistic class with all her work prepared and then some just so there was time to stare at his porcelain face. That clear, resonant voice flowing through her like rejuvenated blood. His lean, tall structure just made her eyes glisten with admiration. Every day in that room made her feel like she was in high school all over again. Her overall form, exotic look, above-average intelligence and more made it easy to catch a man's attention. Her professor though, was another matter entirely. He would look at her, but never truly see her. Even with some newly added private lessons, getting him to talk about anything else was a huge challenge. He eased up little by little and all that hard work finally earned her a joke - One that only she understood, but a joke all the same. She fell hook line and sinker. A simple smart remark from her professor made her delighted with anticipation. He tolerated her more than anyone and wasn't that something to go on? She was a woman who knew what she wanted and took the chance. She wanted him.

'_I confess that as of two months and three days prior, I have only begun to rigorously study common used human terms and expressions. Of course this has been since the beginning of our planned interactions. Forgive me when I ask you to explain.'_

_'A date, something that two people who find each other aesthetically pleasing and intellectually stimulating do when they want to know each other more. A date Mr. Spock, is done with the intention to drastically change a platonic relationship – Don't look at me like that, you'll like it.'_

She still wouldn't believe it, but he actually agreed. All her dreams were slowly becoming true by the day. Ever since a couple of their dates, they saw more of each other and she has never pressured him for anything more. Letting him lead seemed to be a good choice, because as a result he started to change a little more. That day sitting in the quiet park was so serene; there was no one even there. Birds chirped and the various colors from the lights reflected on the sparkling fountain and it shined like the rainbow. It was something she'd never forget. At first, she thought it was the beginning of something great and a symbol of what is to come; now it just seemed silly – Nothing, but dim memories.

_'You can if you want to.'_

_'I am somewhat hesitant on the matter. Perhaps if - '_

_'No. I want you to.'_

_'As you wish.'_

It was subtle and chaste, however it still sparked fireworks in her belly. Their first kiss wasn't perfect, but it was Spock's decision and that made it all the better. It was the beginning of something great. Uhura sprung from her bed every morning with the biggest grin on her face. She never even got mad when her best friend tackled her right back in as usual.

_'You're always smiling. Nyota! You can't hide these things from me. I'm beginning to feel neglected – spill! No wait – Stay right there … Shit, you're in love.' _

Looking back now, she could honestly say yes. Uhura was in love. Ever since then, the year took a turn for the better. She earned a position she's worked her entire life for and met a man who was everything she wanted at the time. He didn't look at her with predatory eyes wanting to tear her clothing at the spot - it was a sense of respect. Spock looked at her like he was seeing an equal partner, a life partner. Like all good things though, they must come to an end and it did - with Vulcan's.

Uhura will never forget Spock's attack on Kirk on the bridge. It happened right before the senior crew and she looked at him with knowing saddened eyes. Their moment in the turbolift didn't spark something as powerful as this. It didn't spark anything at all. Yes, Spock was fuming with uncontrollable anger, but it unlocked the same chamber to what she's been actively searching for. Freakin' emotion. She understood that the whole concept was twisted. It was illogical in every aspect. She was only human after all. When Uhura looked at Kirk breathing for dear life, she knew that all her progress diminished into thin air.

As if things couldn't get worse, that whole debacle on the bridge made Spock shut down. She tried so hard to make Spock acknowledge that human side of him again. Uhura never truly craved for it before, but everything was different before. This wasn't just some far away wish itching in the depths of her mind anymore. She wasn't crazy; it had to be there. Everyone witnessed it!

She knew that she asked too much of him later on, demanding something – anything. As a Communications Officer, she was not ignorant to the norm of different Federal alien races. Vulcans for example, do not favor being physically close to another being. Of course that never mattered when it came to Uhura. Now, when they were alone together, if they were ever alone together, he was on autopilot. Every small inclination Uhura made about their relationship only made Spock retreat even faster than before. She refused to accept the fact that they could be doomed.

Months later she ended up changing herself instead. It wasn't on purpose, it all happened little by little. Maybe if she started acting more like a Vulcan he would see her as someone he could permanently be with and all these restriction would become useless. She minimized interactions with the majority of the crew, remained professional at all times and never gave in to Kirk's jokes especially in front of Spock. She was still ambitious, hardworking and an ideal Starfleet Officer. However, she was no longer Nyota Uhura, the social girl from Nairobi. She was Spock's significant other and she worked to the bone to be worthy of that.

* * *

><p><em>'You cried.'<em>

_Uhura put her spoon down after taking one last sip of her vegetable soup. Spock lifted his head and shifted his eyes slowly to his PADD. He was trapped in her quarters so allowing him to browse around on that thin machine during this conversation was completely out of the question. There was no way she was going to allow Spock to escape this time. _

_'You are referring to the incident four point two months ago.'_

_The way Spock was so nonchalant with it was beginning to irritate her. He still wasn't looking at her either._

_'You cried.' Uhura repeated as she attempted to take his PADD. She wasn't fast enough of course, since Spock now had his palm right on hers. She felt nothing. Spock must have though since he retracted like it burned him. Spock furrowed his brows together and finally faced her. _

_'I recall correctly, you mourned as well - on Mr. Scott's shoulder.'_

_She wasn't going to let that last jibe get to her so she continued._

_'Then you went on a murderous rampage for revenge.'_

_'Granted, it was a moment of weakness.'_

_'Did I fail to mention that you almost committed murder during that 'moment of weakness?''_

_'I fail to understand how my spontaneous emotional response is causing a negative reaction from you considering how delayed it is.'_

_'You see this - My face – Right here?' Uhura's body reached across the table to get a closer look at him. 'This is not negative, Spock. I'm just questioning as to how Kirk has successfully engaged an emotional response from you. Not once, but twice!'_

_'I was compromised twice.' Spock interjected and stood up giving both of them some space. Spock would rather face the wall than look at her. 'You have witnessed yourself that after the sudden death of my people I was endlessly provoked, thus causing such reaction.' Spock turned around and stepped towards her. _

_'Provoked?' She came closer to him as they were in the middle of her quarters._

_'What is the point in this Nyota? Do you seek an apology? If so, I shall endeavor not to do so again. The fault is mine.'_

_All that could be heard was the ventilation making a small hum. It was late in the night and she was tired. She pressed her face closer to his. Uhura knew that dark bags started to form under her eyes and she couldn't care less. It's not like he ever appreciated her as a woman. Sometimes it was like he only saw her brain. The irony of the situation almost made her want to laugh. She had wants – needs. Didn't he too? She slid her palm down at the hem of his pants and began to travel down the organ she had yet to see only for a larger hand to stop her. There was nothing in those human eyes. Normally Uhura wouldn't want to seem dominant and scare him off, but she needed to let him know how she felt. Her face traveled down under his jaw and gave a slow lick on his thumping vein. Every touch emitted feelings of raw anger… desperation… lust. Since one wrist was painfully held captive she used the rest of her body as a weapon to get the point across. The other hand went up under his blue shirt skimming his hot skin as her pelvic region began to stimulate him outside of his pants. Spock stepped back to the wall and used it for support. He shut his eyes as she took advantage by bringing her knee between his thighs, giving him more pressure. She didn't kiss him, but kept breathing his air. He took some out of her mouth as he suddenly hissed. Those legs never widened to invite her. As her full palm came to contact with his hip she was carefully pushed away. His enhanced strength left a small bruise on her wrist. This was becoming the dumbest and most frustrating thing she has ever experienced. Spock looked like the life was taken from him as he became white as snow. _

_'Provoked you said. I provoke you almost every night for the past month Spock.' She whispered seductively even though she knew this was where it would end. _

_'I practically jump you, and … nothing.' She shrugged. 'Absolutely nothing.' No words came from Spock as he directed his gaze to the corner of what now seemed like a smaller room._

_'You cried, Spock.'_

_'There is no significance in repeating yourself.'_

_'What – you don't want to hear it? You're not numb, you're just numb towards me – You. Shed. Tears!'_

_She was fed up - All her work and only for another to succeed in what she's always wanted – passion. _

_'Nyota, he died.'_

_It was one thing when she thought he couldn't feel. It was another to know that he did, just not for her._

* * *

><p>Now standing here, facing the door all alone in the deck hall she decided to just go to her quarters. While walking she realized that the red uniform was beginning to wrinkle. It was no longer form fitting; she was dropping pounds while on this mission. A new health regime had to be done or she'd wither away. If not, then Dr. McCoy would pester her in the next physical or deem her unfit for duty. He'd probably go haywire thinking that the rest of the senior crew was influencing her. Christine had to practically drag Uhura out of bed for their first night in Shore Leave. Plastic bags were scattered all over their shared room and Uhura put the covers over her face to ignore the preppy nurse. There were violent curses thrown around and some kicks here and there, but the blonde eventually succeeded in her mission. While Christine was doing Uhura's hair, her fingers stopped when met with brittle ends. Christine plopped onto the bed behind her after their showers and cut them off. That moment in Shore Leave reminded Uhura of when she was on the ground in her living room as a child, having her Nana attend to her hair again. Nana – what would she say if she were still here? Honestly, she would slap some sense into her more likely. While they were getting ready, Uhura was also forced to wear coats of makeup to cover her dehydrated face. When all was done Christine turned right at Uhura and grabbed her chin with two red polished fingers.<p>

_'This is what's going to happen. You're going out with me tonight and everyone else. You're going to wear this outfit because you'll look sexy as ever in it. You want to know why? Because, you are gorgeous! You are everything a man wants and more. If you can't see it, you will tonight dammit! … Okay I hang around Leo too much. Alright love, smile – bigger – no, wider. Great! Now put on these new pants I got you and this planet won't need any lights because you're going to make every emblem shine.'_

Christine was right. She needed to just suck it up on Risa and be the confident woman she was before all this - At least for a couple of hours. All protests aside, Uhura couldn't stop her eyes from watering up. She loved the sentiment and missed it with all her being – It wasn't the same.

_'Honey - again? Tell Mr. Spock how you feel – always pestering me you damn girl. If he doesn't notice what a hot piece of ass you are then I feel sorry for him, and you too for not realizing that as well. Wait – don't tell him I said that, he'd fail me so fast! Would it be weird to call him Mister since he's almost like my brother-in-law? Shut up, you are my sister! Shit – just got a comm message from Jim. He can't keep his hands off me I swear! Wait - Could you leave tonight? Go cuddle with the professor or something. Seriously, if you guys don't cuddle soon he's gay. Oh my God don't tell him I said that too - Stop laughing – Seriously! Love you too hun!'_

All the work Christine put towards Uhura's image ended up in vain. She still thought about Spock and verbally attacked Kirk in front of the senior crew over a stupid question. It just flowed out and she felt vulnerable in front of everyone – she spilled it all. One night, just one damn night of not sulking in her own misery and she couldn't do it. How could she smile when someone she loves just tolerates her and the only two people that could truly cheer her up were dead?

She entered her small quarters and walked straight to the replicator and dialed up some Chai tea. Kirk came in last week to adjust and root it. Even with the adjustments the steaming beverage still came out plain. All her spices were depleted months ago. She requested a stove specifically for that reason. Some Kenyan tea with heavy ginger, black pepper and masala was all she needed. One sip was all she could do before dumping it in the sink. After quickly wiping the counter she then proceeded to the restroom. Her uniform fell on the tiles too fast once she unzipped the back. She gathered her toiletries and stepped into the shower all while avoiding the mirror.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for the delay - Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!<em>

_~X_


	11. WYCFM? I KNOW SHE WOULD Pt 2

_**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be in University crying over exams if the Star Trek franchise belonged to me._

_**A/N:** Happy Holidays Everyone! It's that time of year – Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa … etc! _

_To celebrate my finished semester I decided to finally catch up on all the movies I've missed this year. Still have to watch the Hobbit, but **Interstellar** was by far the BEST movie this year. I officially understand the hype.  
><em>

_Question - Are you one of those 'New Year, New Me' kind of people? I believe that every day is an opportunity to reinvent/improve ones self._

_First off, I apologize for the late update. ___Academic suicide - If this is not love, I don't know what is. _I also wanted to get a couple more chapters down before I posted this one. Writer's block isn't the best thing to go through.  
><em>

_Second – I also want to get some questions answered. My OC's all have different roots and are not Starfleet so it's not obligatory for them to stick to American Standard terms unless it's for professional reasons. You will notice this as the story goes on. Kirk and his crew on the other hand will most definitely stick to American Standard no matter where they end up. Thank you to **SakuraMinamino** for bringing this up._

_Third - I'm not a doctor..._

_Fourth – If you haven't come across **MissBAMF**'s work, check it out! You Must. It will keep you at the edge of your seat guaranteed. Especially the Perdition Series – WARNING for like … everything though. If you're easily disturbed, it's not for you._

_Anyways, thank you for your support. I'm so excited for where this story is heading.  
><em>

_Much Love, X._

* * *

><p>The next day, crewmembers of all occupations were all scattered around the mess whispering to one another in every corner. Uhura could only imagine how jealous the people currently on shift were. Sulu, Chekov and Scott were all seated on the far table with the rest of the rookie U-TRION members. This male yeoman couldn't stop staring at Vern in amazement. The rookie member didn't notice the attention she was receiving from the people as she sat there. Yes, she was definitely beautiful. Uhura just looked down at her stomach then looked at her frail arms, she couldn't help to feel a little envious. Uhura was an older lady, but could not deny that Vern looked more like a woman. Curves for days – to the point it made men stop their activities to get a good look. Uhura put her fingers in her hair thinking that maybe she should probably go back to her curls like Vern. Ironically, Vern didn't have to be beautiful at all for her U-TRION occupation. She was barely in the public eye. So why the 'S' shaped body and the voluminous hair? Okay, this was getting ridiculous, she was a Starfleet Officer, not some jealous teenager looking at a PADD magazine. It's not Uhura's fault that Vern looked like she popped out of one though.<p>

Uhura didn't deliberately look into it however, there's no evidence of Vern having work done. In this day and age, Uhura's surprised that most of these members didn't. The only one was Shiiva, who got breast implants and she only knew this because the lady announced it. Uhura carefully shoved the thoughts away only for her to stop herself right before she bumped herself into the replicators. She looked at the yeoman who continued to stare at the table and raised her eyebrow.

The yeoman then turned around blushing and resumed his conversation with the rest of the group; Uhura couldn't help to shake her head a little, these people had no shame. Starfleet Officers on the Federation flagship were all star-struck.

Vern didn't seem to notice anything and began to pick at her poofy blonde curls with her fingers while the rest were all chatting up. Uhura had to admit that the members all had a unique sense of fashion. Brightly colored hair, piercings and clothes. It was surprisingly suiting. The member whom she recognized as Zahid even had a nose ring, which she thought contrasted well with his slightly tanned shin and dark hair. She read this morning that he was to be married when he returned from the Galactic Arts Exchange. It is apparently suppose to be one of the biggest events in Mumbai. She heard that the lucky lady was a feisty one too. Zelman Zahid threw back his head in laughter and began to tap Celcio Luciano's back almost as if reading Uhura's mind. Luciano turned to Uhura and she noticed that the other man was a looker as well. He is one of the most influential Latino celebrities to date. He is known for his elaborate charity events and performing pro-bono in communities that couldn't afford it. It's obvious that the young man started from scratch and used his U-TRION name to give back. It was rumored that he has a mean streak, but despite them it was clear that he had a good heart.

Uhura went for a simple salad with vinegar and replicated some strong coffee - extremely strong coffee. She grabbed her items and proceeded to move ahead, but the men in front of her wouldn't budge. She followed their gaze to the young pale lady in black approaching the table with the other members, Ara Fayruz. The striking lady in black swayed like the dancer she is. She sat beside the lady known as Irina. Surprisingly she didn't know what Irina's occupation on U-TRION was. The men in front of her were practically drooling to the point that she had to clear her throat.

"Have some decency officers." She stated.

The men instantly stood at attention and repeated their apologies. She simply dismissed them and approached the table greeting everyone. No one even acknowledged her presence because they were too consumed with Scott's outburst.

"I would've never guessed – you made that EP Chekov? My days, my ears need to thank you for that. That's the only thing I had in that icicle besides me sandwiches." Scott blurted out as soon as she seated.

Keenser nodded his head in a rapid pace making anyone at the table think that green fragments were about to be splattered everywhere.

"What EP?" she questioned finally catching their attention.

Zahid just kept smirking while Luciano gave the officer a once over. Insecurities aside, her profession wouldn't let her deny the fact that someone found her at least a bit interesting. Ara just gave a simple smile after taking the fork out of her mouth and this made Uhura have a sinking feeling develop in her gut. She recognized Ara's face.

Sulu waved his hand to her Uhura's attention. "Uhura, Pavel here use to be 'ElektraK' with Irina – don't look like that, you're like a genius. I mean, you already were – you know what I mean!" He couldn't stop gloating about his best friend.

Chekov just kept his face buried behind his curls as Irina put her arm around his sunken shoulders. This discovery was a new one for sure. It was surprising to find out that he was in such a scene to begin with. She heard some of the lady's work at huge events and parties. The ensign seemed like the type to always look inside his books instead. Now, with the whole hostage situation being broadcasted on every single news outlet and the legal/official names of the hostages were already released. If one just matched the G.A.E line-up with the names, it would mean that the identity of ElektraK would no longer be a secret.

"I'm exposed – oh well. I'll just go on E-FED and say 'Hey, I'm Irina.' Honestly, the secrecy was getting boring. Can't wait to see their faces when they found out I'm a girl though." She shrugged. Irina looked like a sweet girl, and didn't seem to worry.

Vern finally stopped playing with her hair to notice Uhura.

"Ooh, you're soo pretty! I'm Ashley by the way – people call me Vern… I don't like Vern very much." Ashley was moping at the thought then her smile reached ear to ear. Didn't someone need to have a certain amount of intelligence to play any string instruments thrown at her?

"So it's Ashley, okay!" She winked then continued to eat at her food. People around the mess heard the outburst and started to gather even closer like this was a once in a lifetime experience.

"Uhhh…"

"She is." The woman in black still didn't keep her eyes off Uhura. "Ara Fayruz – nice to meet you."

"It's Uhura, and thank you. Nice to see that you all are doing well and the crew didn't scare you all off." This caused the table to start laughing while Scott pointed his fork at her. "…and honestly, why bother introducing yourselves when most people know who you guys are?" She joined in on the laughter. It was obviously rhetorical.

"I like you." Zahid grinned at the officer.

There was small hiss on the left and Uhura saw Kirk walk in with the man from the transmission screen. She understood that Jim made it very kind of clear about their relationship. She may have spoke on their behalf at the briefing, but it doesn't mean she still didn't get shivers up her spine thinking about what could have happened.

"Look who came back from the dead _pendejo_?" Luciano referred to Isa as he sat down between him and Zahid.

"Tosser." Isa snarled at the men.

This only caused Zahid to laugh some more. "Where have you been hiding. Your whole mysterious act is getting boring man."

"If you must know, I practically got molested by that doctor. All bloody day." Isa huffed.

Uhura raised both eyebrows at the comment.

"That's Doctor McCoy for ya." Scott included which made the crew members exchange knowing looks.

The Captain sat down next to Uhura giving them all one of his signature smiles. "Hey everyone – nice to see you're all acquainted. Saves me the trouble. "

Uhura could never deny that Kirk was a charming man. He gave the U-TRION members a simple introduction of them all.

Sulu practically jumped out of his seat – "Guess what? Irina here is ElektraK and she worked with Pavel."

"Stop bragging Sulu!" The ensign whined as Irina slapped Sulu on the side.

Kirk instantly shot dagger looks at the embarrassed kid. "No. This Chekov? This little one right here? Hey, look at me. I hope you know you're going to explain to me how my best ensign was this close to not being on the Enterprise for U-TRION."

"Oi! How could you keep such a thing a secret lad?!"

She tilted her head to see Scott still flabbergasted. He must have been a fan as well. Chekov just groaned at the interrogation and continued to hide his face. Irina just kept putting her head down scouting for his face to pinch those now bright pink cheeks. Seems like Sulu found a partner in crime to harass the young ensign.

"Hey." Ara tapped a spoon on the table and glared at Isa. "You and Gio saved Shiiva and yet never told us what happened with you guys on that ship. I thought you guys were dead the second you left."

"Mind explaining?" Luciano crossed is arms.

"We only had to fight two of those things. then, we heard Shiiva from behind a large vault." Isa used his hands to mimic a square. "We tried to keep ground, but another one of the aliens charged at as, and Acardi took most of the damage. The rescue team found us soon after and the rest is history."

The way Isa said the quick explanation was obviously rehearsed. The members were not aware of what really happened. Despite this, Uhura noticed that there was more he wasn't telling them even though she herself knew the most of the story. The way Jim looked at Uhura showed her that this was the story they would be going with, for now.

"As long as they get better. I miss them." Irina whispered loud enough for Uhura to catch.

"We got interrogated for hours while you were away Isa. What's worse is - the guy sounded like a complete robot." Vern whined.

"Have some respect Ash. Chekov told me it's just the way he talks." Irina retorted.

"Science blues – pointy ears?" Sulu asked.

"That's Commander Spock." Uhura informed the members and evaded all eye contact.

"He's the First Officer of the ship. Also a science officer might I add." Jim bragged.

"No shit. He's a genius alright." Zahid mumbled with rice still in his mouth. The gesture was kind of disgusting actually.

"Unfortunately, socially inept - " Isa couldn't continue because Kirk was giving him his grimmest glare.

"He's not inept, he's Vulcan. It's the way they communicate towards one another. Direct and straight to the point." Uhura spat to defend her significant other, no matter how much he was pissing her off at the moment.

"Do all Vulcans sound like computers?" Luciano huffed.

"It may be awkward at first and he may not seem like the nicest guy, but I'm sure he had the utmost respect. It's just not what you all are use to. Seeing as you guys are not part of Starfleet there's no way you should have come across a Vulcan."

Kirk told the members and they all nodded in understanding, except Isa.

Uhura looked at all three men as they went deep into conversation. They were the three musketeers.

After a couple minutes of chatter Kirk updates the group of young adults on Shiiva's health status and that even though she won't be awake, they could visit her tomorrow. They were not pleased that she would remain in the Enterprise's ICU for a couple more days or at least until they transfer. He even stressed that their CMO was working all hours on her. Luciano's face became a little cringed and Isa leaned closer to him whisper in his ear. Seemed that Isa got the message across, because Luciano now looked a little calmer than before. After the questions died down Uhura turned to the mysterious member.

"So, Mr. Isa - "

The young man's eyes were now on her.

"Isa – please." He respectfully asked her.

"Okay – Isa, what are you in U-TRION for?"

That was a poor way to form a sentence and she knew the second it came out of her mouth. It sounded like they were all incarcerated. She knew every member's occupation in the world corporation, but wasn't familiar with his. The rest of the group just shifted in their seats and blurted out answers and Isa never opened his mouth.

"You kidding me? I had to put his name on my last collection because he practically decimated it!" Irina blurted out. "Bastard should stay away from my equipment."

Luciano mumbled. "He writes for most of the senior members. Lucky bastard."

"He could dance circles around anyone in anything. Groups and solo – won almost every Underground competition." Ara huffed in utter jealousy. "This is why I forced him to be my partner this year." She mischievously smiled and winked at the man.

"Oh my God!" Ashley shrieked. Her ecstatic nature was starting to bug Uhura. "He can play like everything!" She started counting with her fingers. "Like waaaay more than me." She continued.

"Have you heard his voice? Fucker could put us all outta business." Zahid let out the final statement clearly not impressed.

Okay, that was not what she expected. She was stunned and only gazed back at Isa when he began to speak.

"… I'm more of a 'behind-the-scenes' kinda guy." Isa shrugged.

Zahid smacked Isa's head.

"Why're you always hitting people?" Isa whelped as he rubbed his head underneath the vast amount of black hair.

"Because everyone knows you're going to be a senior before us next to Gio and Ash, and you make it sound like it means shit."

"You know we hate that talk Isa." Ashley moped.

"You guys sound like Acardi."

"We don't need him going mad – Gio already hates you enough." Luciano interrupted.

"Please, Acardi hates me 'cause he wants to be me. The guy can't even accept his seniority and still be taking over for his family. Dude's utterly fucked."

The group groaned for them to be quiet. This must be a normal interaction between the members. She had to give it to Isa though; the man was clearly a genius. Kirk just grinned and looked like a proud father. It would take a while for her to get use to Isa, because he was now the genius that held a phaser to her Captain's head. Throughout the multiple conversations taking place she just observed everyone, especially Kirk's new adopted son. There were inside jokes and snide tones thrown around. Isa was on first name bases with everyone, but when Giovanni was discussed Isa always referred to him as Acardi. The scandalous Giovanni Acardi, the next in line for AcardiCorp was also next in line for his seniority in U-TRION. Who know? Something was very peculiar between those two and she hasn't even seen Acardi yet. She would have to wait until he woke up. It didn't seem like anything more than petty drama. In a way they reminded her of the crew.

The table became one big crazy commotion when Chekov asked Isa to play with him one time and Scott yelling how they had to do that as soon as possible. Irina covered her face as her small body leaned near Sulu to laugh on his shoulder. There was a good vibe in the air.

"Do you happen to dance – you have the body for it. I haven't done anything in days. If you're good we could work together while on this ship." Ara made the room put their attention back on Uhura.

"Nothing professional. My close friend did." Shit. It just came out. She didn't mean to say that. Tension slowly began to rise; Kirk's face immediately fell. Too bad the good vibe didn't last long. It was common knowledge on which that 'friend' was.

"She did?" Ara questioned now completely ignoring her food.

"For a long time, yes." Uhura hesitated. She continued on when she noticed the member's faces. They were too invested for her to just stop. "Students were beginning to make remarks about her that she didn't appreciate and she began to feel some shame in a way. You see – where she came from, dancing was used only in an over-sexualized manner for a specific purpose." She continued too fast before comments on where that was could arise. "When she left and joined the Academy she kept it up a little, hosted the biggest parties and participated in most activities. One day she just suddenly stopped. Such an intelligent woman didn't deserve to have people saying such comments about her. It wasn't as if they knew here."

Uhura could remember the days when she walked in her room and witnessed the poster image for depression. Uhura would see her just cuddled in bed with all the ice cream in the Academy. It was evident that a part of her friend was missing.

It all started when her roommate requested a larger uniform and no longer hummed a tune. Her posture and overall composure began to change. Unlike Uhura, it took other people months to find out that something was different with her, but by then it was too late. She was at the depth of her misery. Ara looked a little saddened by the change of topic and so did the rest of the group. Kirk slid his hand on her knee under the table where her hand was and gave it a tight squeeze. No one saw. She started this – might as well reach the finish line.

"It was rather spontaneous actually. She was just standing there the day after our Quantum Chemistry finals all dressed up. Her skinned glistened and she smiled for the first time in ages. Apparently she wanted to go for a night out. Of course I asked what suddenly brought out such a change. The only response I got was this E-FED magazine slammed onto my bed." Uhura turned towards Ara. "You were on the cover."

Zahid coughed a bit at the last remark and Luciano began to pat his back. Ashley, not Vern, only gave a bigger smile. The crewmembers looked clueless, but Ara covered her mouth with her right hand.

"My first interview…" She stuttered.

"You said '_Being recruited by U-TRION wouldn't change the fact that my art is my life. It was that way before and will remain so when I depart from U-TRION. I do it for me because it's a part of me, not anyone else._'"

Uhura didn't want to seem weird and say that she remembered every word in that article. All she could do was read it perpetually after that catastrophic mission. It was all she had left of her friend. Little chatter completely dwindled as Uhura told her story.

"I don't know what to say… I need to meet her." Ara breathed out.

Kirk put his arms on Uhura's shoulder and embraced her while whispering that it was okay. She eventually began to speak.

"She…she died in the Battle of Vulcan."

Chekov slowly raised his head and put his hand steadily on hers. Scott leaned back with his armed crossed and looked bewildered.

"She died an honorable death like the rest of the officers that day."

Crewmembers were scattered around and looked exactly like they did at the memorial service.

"You see – you made her happy and proud of whom she was again. She embraced her body and traditions in those last days of her life and I thank you for that. With all my heart."

Utensils were smashed on a plate and Uhura's shoulder was covered in a bundle of wavy black hair as the younger lady gave her the tightest hug Uhura's ever received.

* * *

><p>McCoy sat alone in his office with a drink in hand and his eyelids fighting to stay up. He began to spin in his chair and breathe in the recycled air. He shouldn't be here. He should be in bed resting for the day to come. All he could think about was the two recovering members and the young Vulcan. When he finally realized that there was no point in trying to sleep he went to his office instead. Everything seemed calm and he was taking in every moment embracing the sudden peace. Universe forbid there actually be another emergency. He was tired, but his body wouldn't allow him to sleep. He worked with Isa all day. At least he discovered some new information. For one, Isa's physiology was Vulcan only on his maternal side. The kid was lucky that McCoy didn't ring his neck by the end of it. He slowly turned his head looking at the strange kid's newly updated file. It was unofficial obviously. The kid wasn't even a registered alien. This file could possibly get his license removed. No, it would most definitely get it revoked. With the thought McCoy took another gulp of his whiskey. He was conflicted. To turn this in, or not to turn this in – that was the golden question.<p>

On his right was another PADD with Spock's complete file. It would be ridiculous to compare both of them exactly however; this was all he had to go on. With a few calculations and considerations of the differences of both males such as age, he should come up with decent numbers and proper estimations for some kind of healthy range. He would ponder on that golden question whenever he provided himself the luxury of initiating another headache. Right now, the least he could do was determine if Isa was as healthy as he looked. X-rays, brain scans, blood tests the whole works. It sure didn't help that Isa never had a doctor or at least one the kid refused to speak about. Who the hell was taking care of him anyways? Not the time for questions – he had work to do.

Hour's later McCoy's eyes were bloodshot. There were some irregularities regarding Isa when compared to Spock. His blood sugar was too low and he was deprived of almost every vitamin, especially Calcium. If he didn't know better, he would say that Isa was buzzed. With a mental note to get some prescriptions and introduce the boy to basic over the counter medicines he continued to the MRI Scans. As he pulled it up Isa's scan was lit up like a Christmas Tree in the center of Atlanta.

The Occipital cortex was the most noticeable. The Ventral temporal region and others were active as well. This was going to be a long night. McCoy wiped his face with both hands and groaned into the empty office.

"Shit."

He didn't even have to pull up Spock's scans to know that it looked nothing like this. McCoy opened Isa's blood chemical charts and instantly noticed a slight raise in Cortisol. The kid did just got out of a hostage situation. This wouldn't explain the Vasopressin and Serotonin. Honestly, what the hell? Those were related to agonistic behavior… McCoy was man enough to admit that he needed help. He wasn't going to let the boy's charts go through the roof all because of his pride. He wasn't Jim. Yes, he may not… turn this in to the Federation, but the secrecy wasn't doing anyone good. He sent a quick message without a moment's thought.

McCoy pushed his chair back and got up to stretch. He may as well check on the patients. It may be earlier than he expected, but he might as well. He walked further into sickbay and entered Shiiva's private room. With a quick scan he could tell that she was still recovering at a steady pace. It was just a waiting game for now. She needed to wake up soon so McCoy could talk to her about her options concerning her illness.

"I bet you have a lot to tell us when you wake up don't you. So many questions… Tons of people care about you Shiiva. I guess I can't blame you for keeping your illness a secret. Heck, I might have done the same." He breathed out. "Someone in my profession shouldn't be telling you this. I did undergo sensitivity training you know? I should tell you that you should get as much support as you can." McCoy grabbed a seat and slowly sat down and put his palms on his shaking knees. "When you wake up you'll realize I'm not your typical doctor. Doesn't matter, 'cause I'm a darn good one." He awkwardly laughed then slowly came to a pause. "You've been fighting a long time. Those people out there fought for you too. I guess it's hypocritical to say that I want you to tell them. Their faces… and for you to just disappear one day, you would crush them. Like I said I might not tell them if it was me, but here's the difference between both of us. I would fight."

McCoy looked at his tricorder and noticed that she might not even hear him. She was healing and yet she was too far-gone.

"I may be an old man with nothing much to look forward to. Either way I would still do something."

McCoy leaned closer to Shiiva and held her palms. He didn't know what came over him. If she weren't getting the support she needed, he would give it to her. Her file stated that she fought the illness and underwent multiple surgeries in the last three years. She's done this before. Why not again? McCoy came to the conclusion that she was probably too tired.

"Don't take this in a creepy way. I actually searched you up." McCoy huffed. "I know nothing of U-TRION except the male members from a couple years back. Had to buy every collection for my daughter. They took over all the data in every device in the house. Boy, did she love them. But, like I said, never got into it. Then here you all are. Making the crew members act like they forgot themselves. I wouldn't go as far as to say that I would act like that, but I do get it."

McCoy closed his eyes and began to replay the tune he heard previously in the evening. One click and her life's work were at his fingertips. General curiosity brought him to that point.

"One thing was clear, it was that I would have to go into hiding if people found out I was your doctor if… Okay that was a bad joke. Fucking horrible."

McCoy gently squeezed his eyes. He remembered how the crowds cheered in those holovids. People bowed like it was a religion. For a rookie member, she captured their hearts.

"I searched up your G.A.E submission and …" McCoy lowly whistled. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful. Even now, lying here fighting for her life, it only made her more beautiful. He couldn't wait for the day she opened up those hazel eyes and see them in real life instead of some projection. "Wow. So being skeptic old me I searched up an acoustic version of it and still…wow. I should come up with better adjectives, huh. It wasn't any of that pop trash people listen to nowadays. You were so sincere in the interviews. You hid everything so well. From what I saw and how the members tried to die for you, you must be an amazing person."

This conversation was beginning to make McCoy feel a little uncomfortable then he remembered that she probably couldn't hear a thing.

"Joanna wants to play the piano, I should get her those lessons as soon as possible. Would you mind playing something for us when you wake up? Sure'd love to hear it. God knows we need something to brighten this ship up."

He shifted in his seat and looked at the door to see if anyone was listening. The paranoia was growing the longer he sat in this room. He didn't have enough drinks to feel like this. He turned back to her. The bruises were healing. Surprisingly there weren't that many on her face. Her cupids' bow was evident, full lips and long black lashes. Her long black hair was a complete mess so he was thankful that Christina decided to brush and braid it all the way down to her fiery red tips with a black ribbon this morning. She also took out all six piercings on each ear, because Christina insisted that it would only irritate her skin. Shiiva had a distinctive look.

"I might have been a little jealous while watching those holovids. You're so young and yet you must have found the love of your life to be married already. The way you looked at your husband at the G.A.E event was something. Were you singing to him? So damn lucky to be loved like that. Are you hiding your illness from him too?" He quickly shook his head in denial. "Naah, love like that carries no secrets. One lucky man he is. I was married once. The best way to describe it was that we were both parallel lines looking at the same place, but our lines were cut from completely different cloth. I always hoped that there would be a miracle of her loving me more than I loved her. She was always testing me, always making a fool outta me and it drove me crazy."

He breathed in and stared at the ceiling. The low hum in the air was starting to become soothing. He was still holding one of Shiiva's hands.

"I don't think I'll find anything of what you might have. Forget about me anyways." He waved his hand in the air as if brushing a bug away. "Do me this favor – when you wake up, agree to fight. I may not be there later on … still please. Okay? We're all rooting for you."

White skin brushed across her caramels and he got off of his seat. He didn't know why … it felt good to say all of this. Was it selfish to express his thoughts to her? She couldn't here a thing. Would it be wrong to continue this in the future?

"I'm rooting for you."

With that, he turned to step out of her room with a low hiss of the door. Now looking straight ahead he could see Acardi's. He entered the room and gazed upon the young man. McCoy quickly scanned him and all levels appeared to be changing.

"Well Mister Hero, your levels are not the best. It's the best it's ever been on this ship though. Have you members ever had a checkup before? Geez you're all like Jim." McCoy spoke to the empty room.

"Eventually, we're gonna exchange words, you and I." The doctor cracked his knuckles then proceeded to crack his neck. McCoy guessed that sleep was something that might finally happen, just on this floor.

"It's already enough that Isa is another issue to deal with. That boy, he's something I tell you. You kids completely lost some screws going up there with no weapons…" He couldn't continue his ranting because Acardi's alarms started to scream. It was a sign of anxiety and stress. It could have been excitement except that wasn't possible. Either way, this was a sign he would wake up soon. The alarms suddenly stopped.

"You most likely can hear me … great. You're improving kid. I'm proud of you, but you're still gonna hear it from me. You'll be awake before Shiiva, she needs all the support she can get though." He said as he was checking his medical tricorder.

McCoy's comm started to blink and immediately transferred the call to his PADD and began the videoconference.

The older man raised his eyebrow at McCoy after taking in his fatigued face. McCoy must have looked like death.

"It seems we have much to discuss Dr. McCoy." The man crossed his arms in a skeptic manner. "All of which have to do with the rescued personnel aboard this ship. A man by the name of Isa."

Before McCoy could respond, Acardi's alarms started to ring again.

"What the? Mute Audio." McCoy said as he turned to the patient. He completely forgot he was still in the patient's room. He waited until the alarms stopped to look back at his PADD.

"Resume Audio."

"How kind of you." The man rolled his eyes.

"I apologize Dr. MBenga." McCoy quickly moved out of Acardi's room with his fastest power walk and directly to his office. "Look, can we continue this in the morning I'm kind of…"

"We will discuss your progress … or lack thereof at 0900 hours." The comm shut off.

McCoy wasn't a big fan of the guy. No reason, MBenga knew more about his current issue than anyone else on this ship. Spock excluded for now.

Soon he would get more answers and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p><em>To all those wondering, Shiiva performed Beautiful by Dami Im in the Galactic Arts Exchange submission.<br>_

_Ugh I just love this lady._

_All credits belong to her of course._

_The second I heard her voice I knew she would be my Shiiva's voice. Completely beautiful, I urge you all to check her out._

_Happy Holidays!_

_Thank you!_

_~X_


End file.
